


You Are Not Broken, Just Bent.

by NazakiSama166



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Aunt Peggy Carter, Captain America Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dissociation, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Family Feels, Forced Pregnancy, Happy Ending, Healing, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Other, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark Friendship, Post Mpreg, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Recovery, References to Knotting, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Trauma, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: He won't break!No matter how much he was tortured, no matter how much he was beaten, starved, threatened... He won't, he won't, he won't!Until he did...---When Shield uncovers a hidden sub-basement in the house of Obadiah Stane, they find a tortured omega and his pup. Everything went down the drain when that Omega turned out to be Tony Stark, Howard Stark's son that went missing six years ago.---Now with art on chapter 13!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note/Warning: This is a Yaoi story as in male x male. The pairing is Steve Rogers x Tony Stark. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> P.S: This is an Omegaverse story as in Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, you have been warned!
> 
> P.S: Be warned of the first chapter, it contains violence, rape, it is only mentioned and not in details but still. The kidnapping of minors, and forced pregnancy… and other things, if you can't handle it don't read it! There will be a lot of time skips so be warned of that too!
> 
> Disclaimer: I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

_It was a stupid mistake that changed his life forever…_

.

…

.

For as long as he can remember, Tony Stark had everything he ever wanted in his life… everything but his parents' love… Tony tried to adjust after all his parents didn't matter… that's what he tried to convince himself half of the time… but it doesn't matter! He had Aunt Peggy and her mate, Jarvis, and Dummy! (His greatest creation) and he may also have a small (Huge) crush on Captain America… well, the idea of him anyway for the man had long since died sacrificing himself most heroically. Still, half of the teens in America have a crush on Captain America, so Tony still thinks his crush was justified and will go in the end… still, that didn't stop him from running down the stairs like the hounds of hell after him if he knew aunt Peggy was coming over, after all, she was the only person who will take the time out of her busy schedule to amuse him with the Captain's stories. Howard's face always goes blank at the mention of the Captain and he leaves the room most of the time… Anyway, Tony's life may not have been perfect, but for him it was good… as long as he stays away from his father and is left alone in his lab… well his father's, but that was another story.

_Tony didn't count on his life to change 180 after presenting as an Omega…_

It was a normal day… well, as normal is it can be for fifteen years old in his last year of MIT, it was summer so for once Tony decided he was going home in New York, mainly to visit Jarvis and Aunt Peggy, if someone deserves to be treated with respect and love, it was those two. His first week there, was even good! His parents were in God knows where and would come by the end of the week, Aunt Peggy took a vacation and come to visit, she told him more stories about Captain America then his poor heart can stand… Aunt Peggy always laughs at his poorly hidden flushed face, but that doesn't matter he got to listen to more stories about his hero so that was as good as it can be. Jarvis took it as his job to overstuff Tony with his delicious food, stating that Tony was starving himself to death and that he won't stand it, for once Tony didn't complain he just drooled as the amazing food was laid in front of him, all in all, it was an amazing week… until he presents as an Omega by the end of it.

It was a week from hell, everything was blurry and he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the need, he needed something, he knows he does! But what?! In the distant, he swore he heard his father enrage voice as he huffed and puffed, it was followed by his mother, aunt Peggy, and Jarvis… and Tony was scared. He remembered how he made his body crawl into his closet, and close the door behind him, he didn't know how much he stayed there, but he knows it was enough to cause panic with his 'family'. Tony knew it was childish, but he couldn't stop wishing that Captain America would come and save him…

_He never did…_

After him presenting as an Omega, a lot of things changed, his parents were the one who changed the most… his mother start paying him attention, as much as she can when she wasn't busy with her higher class friends, she started taking him out to shopping trips (Yuck!) she also start teaching him how a proper Omega should act (Yeah, right, like he will do that) and the most disgusting thing, she started pushing him 'gently' to choose a Good-Rich-Powerful Alpha… he storms out most of the time after that… his father, on the other hand, changed too, Tony didn't know what to do with the truth he learned after the heart to heart with his father… but Tony thinks the two of them may stand on common ground in the end. Apparently, his father's disdain of him was all an act! The story goes like this, he was young, he got kidnapped, and they found him after a month nearly kissing death's feet, his father starts acting coldly toward him in hope of protecting him by showing other people that he doesn't care about his son, and he succeeded, that lead to a huge shouting match between them… well, more of Tony screaming and shouting and maybe throw something or two at his father and his father taking everything with guilt in his eyes. After Aunt Peggy confirmed what his father said, and to his shock, she was the one who helped him with that idiotic plan… Tony didn't know what to do, so he locks himself in his lab for three days… in the end, after lots and lots of pleas and promises from his family, he decided to give them another chance… and he was thankful he did that, even though he will never tell any soul about that to his dying day. Aunt Peggy took it on herself to teach him advance self-defense, the defense that only spies know about, it was awesome! Jarvis starts teaching him how to cook and take care of the house… which was not awesome, but he loves Jarvis too much to say anything.

Life was good! Even if he had to take the graduation exams early… way early to graduate from MIT, which kind of made him mad at his father at first, but he got over it. The only thing that his mother didn't seem to get over was him having a powerful Alpha, a subject she always talk about in dinner time, which made both Tony and Howard sighs in annoyance… like now.

So it was dinner time, and Tony was grateful that Aunt Peggy and her mate Angie were invited to dinner. Dinner was good, great even! Until his mother starts talking about Hammer and how he will make a wonderful Alpha for Tony… "He is a good Alpha!" His mother said happily making Tony choke on his juice... if only his mother knew… "His mother and I were talking, I think it will be a wonderful idea for you to meet him, you don't know, you may even like him!" That was Maria's happy voice.

Howard sighed and starts massaging his forehead. "Maria, just let the boy be…" Plea Howard, taking a sip from his wine, which made Maria scowl at him. "For all I care, Tony can become a monk, just stop." Tony had to say he will give his father eight out of ten for trying to defend him.

"But Howard, what if some unsavory Alpha tried to do something? At least with a powerful Alpha, Tony can be protected!" _Here we go again_… Tony rolled his eyes; from the corner of his eye he can see Angie trying to stiff her laughter, Aunt Peggy was shaking her head at that waving to Jarvis to pour her more wine.

_It was now or never!_ Tony thought to himself. "But I already have an Alpha." He said offhandedly making the dining hall became silent.

"What? You have?" His mother squeaked at that and Tony had to hide his snort, he hides his smirk with the juice cup, his father was looking at him with narrow eyes but taking a sip out of his wine, and Angie was awing making Aunt Peggy throw a glare at her to be quite.

"Yeah, his name is Steve Rogers." He let out a snort as he saw his father choke on his wine… will more of having to spit it out, but the man will say otherwise if someone asked him. The room became even more silent afterward. "I promised myself I will mate no one but him… shame, I am sure that Hammer is a good boy and all, but I already have an Alpha." Maria looked more confused and distress by the second. Tony was relishing in it.

"But sweetie… he is… um. I…" Maria closes her mouth looking at Howard who was looking at his son like he sports seven heads and starts talking in a strange language. Tony wondered what they would do if he laughed his ass off right now, probably nothing good.

"He is dead Tony." Said Howard with a scowl making Tony look at him with an innocent look… far from it actually, he can hear Aunt Peggy sigh at that and shake her head, Angie was doing her best not to laugh.

"But dad, I studied yours and Dr. Erskine notes." Well, he may have taken a look at his father's journal; it was his father's fault for leaving it unattained. "If I remember correctly the serum turns Steve Rogers into the perfect spaceman." This is true, let's not lie about that. "So, basically beside the serum giving Captain America superhuman strength, speed, and agility, the Super Soldier Serum may theoretically of course unless you have a better explanation?" Tony asked and when he saw his father narrow his eyes he continued. "It can also give the Captain strange survival capabilities… maybe like surviving extreme low temperatures by preventing freezing of the blood through glycogenolysis…" Tony muttered but shrugged, he was an engineer he works with machines, and he didn't understand biology that much to spectate what will happen to a super-soldier.

The sound of breaking glass made everyone look at Howard whose eyes were wide. "I'm such an idiot!" Howard exclaimed as he scrambled to stand up, Tony looked at his father like he had lost his mind, did his father called himself an idiot? Did Tony break him? What happened?

"Howard, what's going on?" Asked Peggy as she stood up making Howard pauses and grin at her.

"All this time…" Howard muttered making Tony lean away from his father last the man went crazy. "He is alive, Peggy! Steve is alive!" Howard said making Peggy gasp and followed Howard who ran to his lap leaving everyone confused,

"OK… what did I do?" Tony questioned making Angie snort and start laughing hard, that made Tony scowl and glare at the older woman waiting until she got her breath under control.

"Oh, boy." Angie snorted, making Tony pout. "Kid, you just proved that Captain America is alive… and you claimed him as your Alpha at the same time." That made Tony's jaw fall to the ground. "Jarvis dear, bring the strong stuff! We are going to celebrate Tony finding his Alpha!" Angie sing-song, making the Beta smile at that, and head to the bar. Needless to say, Tony may have dug his grave but on the bright side at least his mother stopped pestering him about mating a 'good' Alpha.

_Thank God for small miracles..._

Tony didn't know when his life starts being hell, but it was probably after Obadiah Stane learned he was an Omega. Obadiah was his father's partner, so Tony sees him from time to time in their mansion, he was no stranger to the man waltzing in their house whenever he liked, it always made Tony grumbled to Pepper and Rhodey about how the older man thinks he owns the place just because he was an Alpha.

And that was how he knew that Tony was an Omega, but what actually infuriates Tony was how Stane asked his father for his hand in married… more of demand it then asks for it. Tony rage about that, but thankfully his father turned to him and asked for his opinion which was a big fat NO! He wasn't going to mate someone who thinks he can own the world just because he was an Alpha.

_It starts going getting worse after that._

Stane seems to be persistent, always coming and going as he please, at that time Tony didn't pay any attention to the older Alpha as he was working on a project for himself he was sure it was going to take the world by storm, the first real AI! It was the eighties and Tony was sure that this kind of project will make revolution! It was only after noticing some of his stuff disappearing without a trace he starts to suspect and in the end, he went to his father and told him to do something.

Stane ends up being prohibited from coming to their mansion again, and Tony was thankful for his father for that. Stane, on the other hand, took it differently, the idiot tried to lock his father out of his own company, which really it ends up with Stane getting his ass handed to him and getting fired for his offers, Tony was happy he wouldn't have to deal with that creep again.

_Until that dreadful night that changed everything..._

"And remember Tony, call Peggy if anything happened," Maria said making Tony nod his head at that not paying that much attention, he knows the drill by now.

"Goodnight, Tony." His father said making Tony turn to him and nods; he waited outside with Jarvis until he saw their car leave the mansion's gates.

"It's time for pizza!" Tony raised his hands if victory making Jarvis smile with a head shake.

"I will see what I can do, sir." He said making Tony laugh and followed Jarvis to the kitchen. It was half an hour later they heard a crash coming from inside the mansion which made the two froze. "Stay here sir and hide." Said Jarvis standing from the stool taking a kitchen knife with him, Tony moved and went to the landline to call aunt Peggy… the landline wasn't working that made Tony's breath hitches, he has to go to his father's office to get the mobile phone. Tony then jumped as he heard gunshots from upstairs, Jarvis!

Tony then run upstairs, he froze as he heard footsteps heading down, he hides in one of the closets and waited until the noise sounded farther away, he then gets out and runs up searching for Jarvis. "Oh, God," Tony whispered as he saw Jarvis on the floor unconscious. Tony runs toward Jarvis and turns the other man making him let out a weak moan.

"S-sir?" He questioned opening his eyes a little. "R-run!" Jarvis tried to say but a harsh cough cut him.

"Shh, Jarvis I get everything under control…" _I hope_… thought Tony as he starts dragging Jarvis's body away. He left Jarvis in the closet upward and hoped against hope that no one was going to find him, Tony was lucky he was able to sneak into his father's office and get the mobile out. Heart hammering in his chest as he hears crashes and shouting coming from downstairs, he hopes that aunt Peggy was going to answer.

"_Howard?"_

Aunt Peggy's voice made Tony sob relieve. "A-aunt Peggy!" Tony said in a shaky voice.

"_Tony?! What is going on? Did something happen?"_

Asked Peggy in a serious voice making Tony raise his head a little when he heard footsteps running outside of the office, he hid under his father's disk. "Some people broke into the house, I don't know how many but from their footsteps they are a lot of them, and they shot Jarvis!" Tony's breathing speed up as he heard footsteps getting closer and closer.

"_Tony, stay where you are, I'm coming to you right now!"_

Tony let out a strangled noise as he heard the office's door being slammed open, he bit his lip and held his breath butting the phone down gently, he tense as he heard footsteps searching in the room, after a while the footsteps left making Tony sighs in relief and move his leg a little… it was a mistake. His leg hit something making it falls into the floor with a loud clank…

_Silence…_

_Then there was darkness…_

* * *

The next time Tony woke up he was in a cell… a ten by ten padded cell at that, with a bathroom attached. Tony sits up slowly and gazes around the place, he frowns as he saw he was on a mattress that was on the floor. He stood up slowly as to not let nausea take over and also him not wanting to be in the same place as whoever put him. He went to the bathroom first, hoping to find something of use there… nothing other than a hole in the ground that can be no wider than a fist. No water tap no nothing… other than the stream of water falling from above from a broken pipe, which made Tony pause and looks up, thinking that whoever did this, was either an idiot… or someone who knew what Tony was capable of if he was left alone…

The sound of the door being opened made Tony narrow his eyes and with caution, he left the bathroom, then he froze… Obadiah Stane entered the room with a smirk.

That made Tony growl and hiss at Stane, only to see Stane looking at him with a smug face, he was going to kill that bastard! "What the fuck?" Tony snapped taking a step after step intended to at least hit Stan and break something.

The man grunt in distaste at that, taking a step back and raised his gun, making Tony pause at that and snarl. "Now, now Tony, I wouldn't do that if I was you." He said making Tony growl at that and gaze at Stan with hate. "You know all of this wouldn't have happened if you just accept being my mate… I would have treated you well." That made Tony snort.

Tony watched Stane like a hawk waiting for a mistake, which he did and Tony sized. With a miracle, he was able to size the gun and also land a hit on the Alpha… he didn't count on his minions being outside…

From that time on, Stane didn't enter the room if one of his minions wasn't with him, Tony always fought… always, he wouldn't let that crazy fucker touch him, he may be an Omega but he won't lower his head for any Alpha, the only thing he was thankful for that Stane didn't use his Alpha voice to on him, only a truly demon would do that, Alphas' instincts wouldn't let them hurt Omegas… but some were demons and nothing can stop them…

_He won't break…_

No matter how much they torture him, he will always hit back when Stane comes near him thinking he can touch him. He was a virgin and he will stay a virgin until he chooses his own mate. No matter how much he was slapped and hit, no matter how much they thrust his face into the water's until his lungs screamed for air, no matter how much he was thrown around like a ragdoll, or how much they starve him in hope that he will be weak the next time...

_He won't break…_

Even if his heat took him by surprise and the only thing he could remember was taunts and pain, even if Stane smirked at him when his heat ended and laughed at him. Tony just gritted his teeth at that, if he didn't remember than it didn't happen, and that was it. Sex was sex and people do it all the time for different reasons and forgets about it, he will forget about it as sex was unimportant, virginity was overrated. He took sick pleasure at the shock and disgust that paint Stane's face when he spits on him, he endured the beating he got after as it was the norm. The only thing he was grateful for is that a mating mark won't take without the Omega consent, if Stan thought losing his virginity would humiliate him, will he should think again…

_He won't break…_

Even if Stane comes a month later laughing throwing him a newspaper that confirms the deaths of Aunt Peggy, his father, and his mother in an explosion in SI last night, even if Stan throw his mother's lovely necklace that she cherished, even if Stane left him to his storming thoughts and pounding heart…

_He won't… break…_

Even if his belly starts getting bigger and bigger and his fear took a hold of his heart, even when Stane will pause when he gazes at his stomach and ends up snorting leaving Tony to his thought, even if he saw no one come into his cell for months and everyone forgets about him, even if he was only remembered by those who bring the food twice a day…

_…. He won't break…_

Even if the pain and blood filled the cold, unwelcoming room. And he was sprawled on the floor, or as much as he could be in the small bathroom. It was barely big enough to give him room to spread his legs. It was not placed… no place to have a baby, but there was no hope to escape, and he won't give birth to his baby _there_, not in that place. The contractions were getting closer together and the pain was overwhelming. Even if his throat was hoarse from screaming for so long, even when hours passed and he wished for his mother, father, Peggy, Angie, Jarvis… anyone. Even when the pain didn't seem to end, and he thought he was going to die… he didn't know how he survived but he did, and he held his baby. It was a boy, a boy that has his eyes and hair, he was so small that Tony feared he was going to break him, he should… he should kill him… it was the only chance for his baby to survive… the only chance for him to not be raised in terror… it would be easy, Tony just have to put his hand on the child's face and it will be over in minutes, he could leave the body for one of Stane's minions to take to their boss, and Stane will know that Tony was not a pushover, that he wasn't afraid to kill. He should kill him... he should, he should, he can, he has to! But he can't do it! Especially when his baby turns to him and raises his small arms waving weakly, Tony started sobbing, his baby was his only family now, his baby boy.

_….. He won't… break…_

Even when Stane came back after months and months of absence, even when he was enraged and gaze at him and his baby with murderous eyes. Even when the man used his voice on him making him freeze in terror, making his body paralyzed, even if he took his tattered pants and used him over and over, chocking him and threating his baby with death if Tony did something wrong, even if he left Tony and throw some of Angie's hair that was splatter with blood…

_…he… he won't… break…_

Even… even if Tony starts obeying Stane, letting the man use him for more food, so he can produce more milk for his starving baby, for little clothes to hide his baby with, letting the man use him just so he would stop hurting Tony, whose body was going weak and weak day after day, even if Tony feared that Stane will finally give him the blow that will kill him… he had to live for his baby, he had to…

_He… won't…_

Even when his baby's first birthday comes and goes, and the only thing Tony could give was a name, a kiss on the forehead and silly stories of Captain America… a hero that long since died, a hero that he hoped his son will be like when he grows up… if he grows up… his baby was a genius, so smart and bright, he doesn't deserve to be locked down here like an animal. That night he put his baby in the bathroom he told him to close his eyes and put his hands on his ears or the monster will come… he did.

_…he… h-he won't…_

"Mama, 's cap Papa?" His son asked him one day, the two of them were lying on the floor far, far away from both the mattress and the door, no matter what, he will not let his son sleep in the same place that monster violate him in…

"What do you mean baby?" He opened one of his eyes tiredly, his body hurt from Stan's visit earlier, and he just wanted to close his eyes and rest… and never open them again… but his baby needs him, he was what? Two years old, or maybe he was three? He lost track of time, he doesn't remember if there was a time he wasn't locked in here like an animal… the memories of having a family and warmth were so far away it seems like a distant dream…

His son looked at him with huge brown eyes, too big and innocent making Tony open both of his eyes this time and kisses his son on the forehead, which made his baby give a toothy grin. "Cap… Mama alwa… Mama says cap stowies lots… 's cap Papa?" Tony froze at that looking at his son with opened mouth.

_No!_ He wanted to scream. _Captain America is too good to be your father! Your father is a monster! You- _"Yes, baby, he is…" Tony ends up saying, trying desperately to hold into his tears, his baby's happy grin was worth it.

_… He… won't..._

"You idiot!" Screamed Tony slapping his son making his little body fall on the floor, after realizing what he did. Tony let out a gasp of horror and start dragging his body to his crying son holding him tightly. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry baby, so, so sorry Peter. Oh, God, so sorry." Sobbed Tony holding his baby tightly making his baby let out a whine.

"But he hurt Mama!" His baby screamed, big tears rolling from his eyes, making Tony sob at that… he hurt his baby… his baby who was trying to defend him, his baby who pushed Stane away from him, his baby who was too noble trying to act like Captain America and nearly getting killed.

"I know!" Tony choked holding his son tightly. "Mama can defend himself! You should have listened to me! You nearly get hurt! What will Mama do if something happened to you? Tell me!" He said trying to pull his son into his lap.

"Papa! I wanna Papa." His son sobbed into his chest making Tony close his eyes tightly at that. "Papa protect Mama, wanna Papa…" Tony let his son sob to sleep, he was too tired to tell his son what dead meant…

_He…_

Oh, God please, please, please, please! Please save his baby, please. Chant Tony as he put a piece of clothes with cold water on his son's forehead, his son was whining in pain, making Tony held his tears as he nearly gags at the scent of sickness.

"Mama…" His son moans making Tony jump and takes his little hand.

"Here, baby. I'm here." He said sniffing a little, his son blinks a little then he turns his head to Tony.

"Mama wanna stowy." His baby said making Tony pause at that a little.

"What kind of story do you want baby?" He asked gently making his baby open his eyes and blink in confusion.

"Pete stowy…" He said tiredly making Tony let out a breath at that. So his baby wants to hear his story, Tony nearly laughed at that and broke down crying.

"OK baby, so you want a Pete story? I will tell a Pete story." Tony sniffed lying next to his son, hugging him. "So where to start… oh! I know… so one day before Captain went on a big mission to save the world and fight the evil Red Skull… he gave Mama a seed and told him to take care of it…" Tony pauses a little and gazes at his son who scrunches his nose when he stopped making Tony sighs at that returning to the story. "Mama did what Captain said and took care of the seed, day and night until one day Mama came to take care of the seed and saw a baby instead, because you see the seed was special it gives the person who takes care of it a beautiful baby, so Mama took the baby and decided to name him Peter…" An 'A' for the originality and being able to think of the story in the spot, his son didn't complain so Tony took that as a good sign.

"Mama… wha Papa smell like?" His baby asked then start coughing making Tony pauses and check his son before answering.

"I… let me remember baby…" Tony said closing his eyes to remember… once upon a time, when Tony was young, younger then now, Aunt Peggy gave him a jacket, a leather brown jacket and told him it was Captain America's jacket, and that she knew Tony will take good care of it; he remember when he wore it for the first time and the smell... "It was like being surrounded by warmth…" Tony said opening his eyes. "It smelled like… like a garden? I don't remember clearly but it smelled fresh… why did you ask that baby?" Tony questioned raising himself a little.

Peter opened his eyes and gave Tony a strange look that made Tony's breath hitches and a shiver to go down his spine. "S-so I can fin…d… Papa whe-n I leave." His baby said as he starts coughing hard making Tony's heart nearly stop at that.

"What do you mean baby?" Tony asked frantically touching his son's burning forehead. "You can't leave Mama… Mama Needs you right now… baby?" Tony shook his son a little, his son just let out a hitched breath but didn't wake… oh, God, no, no, no, no! Please don't take his baby away, please God, please!

The sound of the door being opened made Tony look up at Stane, he pressed his trembling lips together and swallows, he had to save his baby. "Please…" Tony plea making Stane snorts at him and put the tray of food on the ground and turned to leave… no, no, no! Tony longed at Stane clinging to him. "Please, please, please, help him!" He pulled Stane back making the man nearly lost his balance for a second.

"Get the fuck away…" Growled Stane as he pushed Tony hard, no one notices the sound of ripped clothes, as for Stane he starts his daily beating making Tony curl into a small ball trying to protect his head as much as he can. After what seems like eternity Stane huffed as he straightened himself, he then left the cell closing the door with him.

A while later Tony moves his bruised body into a sitting position, he wiped his bleeding nose and look around the room, desperately to find something, anything to save his baby with… his eyes fell on something and he crawls toward it. _A phone!_ Tony's eyes light at that and he nearly sob in relief, with shaky hand he took the phone and turn it around, it was strange kind of phone, it was small, not like the one his father owed, it made Tony wonder how much time passed since he was taken, but he shook the idea away for it doesn't matter, saving his baby was.

Tony let out a breath and looks at the door, then at the phone taking in the shape 'Nokia' was writing in white letters above the screen. Tony took a breath and tried to open the phone, after a few tries he was able to, Tony bit his lips in concentration, for God's sake! He was an engineering student! He graduate from MIT when he was fifteen and a half, a stupid phone was not going to stop him from saving his son! Tony then tried to go to the phone database and sighs in happiness as he accesses the base… he was fascinated by the phone capability, and he nearly sobs as he saw that the phone can send SMS messages! He doesn't have to be afraid of someone calling this number again if they didn't answer Tony the first time, he can delete the message after sending it!

Tony then went to the messages icon and pause a little, what was he going to write? He doesn't know his location, though he suspects it was under Stane's house, but that was just a suspicion, the man could have changed his house or he was in a fucking cabin in the woods for all he knows! After a little pause, his eyes light up, of course! How did he forget! The only sentence that was Tony and Aunt Peggy's secret! When she read it she will know who he was and she will make Shield track the message!

Tony wrote the message in shaky hands always looking at the door fearing that Stane will come down any second now, after he punches the number he knew by heart and sends the message... he waited, and waited, and waited… after five minutes of nothing, Tony swallow and deleted the message, he tried to hold his tears as he put the phone down where he found it… so Stane was truthful… his parents and aunt Peggy... really did die…

He let out a shaky breath and crawled to his son… why was he even trying? He was the reason Jarvis died, his parents and Aunt Peggy died from an attack on SI, and Stane killed Angie, killing the last family he had, and his friends probably forgot about him, and his baby… God, his baby was dying in front of him and he couldn't do anything to stop it… he reached his baby and touched his burning cheek, he kissed his forehead and lied down beside him holding him tightly… Stark men are made of Iron… Pff, Yeah, right… as if that was true… he can't do this anymore, he can't, he can't! He wants out, out, out of here! But what's the use? He has no one, he promised himself a long time ago that he won't break! He was a Stark he was made of Iron… and Iron melts at the temperature of 1538 Celsius… Jarvis, his parents, Peggy and her mate Angie they all were 1536 Celsius just enough to bent him but not break him… but his baby… his Peter was all it takes to finally do it…

_Until he did…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, sadness, violence, feeling, near mentally breakdowns, mention of past relationships, suicidal thoughts, unhealthy copy mechanism, near-death experience…. And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_The first time Steve Rogers opened his eyes after 42 years…_

_It was to the sound of a hunted melody…_

.

…

.

The first time Steve opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a room, not a hospital room, but a beautiful one… Steve wondered to himself if he went to heaven, he sighs gently and closes his eyes for a bit… it was then he heard it, a gentle voice humming a song. Steve furrows his brows at that and tried to sit up, he looked around the place in hope of finding from where that voice was coming from… it was enchanting. After Steve stood up from the bed, he heard the door opened making him look toward it, only to gasp, because there stood… "Peggy?" it was Peggy, an older Peggy that may have been in her early forties, but still beautiful as the day he saw her.

"S-Steve? You are awake!" Peggy's breath hitches, and when Steve looked closely, he saw how tired her face was, how she looked like she was going to pass out any second now. But even with that, Steve still hugged Peggy tightly when the woman runs to him… he never mentioned the damp feeling on his shoulder…

_After that day…_

Steve, was told everything that happened after the crash… how much time passed since then how they are now in the year of 1988, how his friends were alive, back here home… with families and children… and grandchildren to look after, he was told about how Peggy had finally found her fated mate, a Beta woman with the name Angie, he was told that Howard was finally married with a wife and a… Peggy didn't finish her sentences… Steve didn't pressure her. And he was told that they… that they had finally found Bucky's body… that thirty years ago they found him and return his body to give it a probable burial… that if Steve wants, she could take him to see Bucky…

He was told what happened after he went to his death… how they won the war… only to go into another war with another country called Vietnam, how they won most of those battles, but lose so much at the same time... and went to another war, and another... and another… how Peggy and Howard worked together to create an origination that was called 'Shield', how they created it to help people from all around the world, and stop any threats that were going to befall their earth… he was told how 'Project Rebirth' had affected all those who witness it that day… how those scientists and doctors and soldiers who were with Steve on that fateful night changed… it was a slow thing that no one notice, until years and years later… how their lifespan was longer than their fellow friends, how they seemed to age slower than everyone else, how they are stronger now, better, healthier… that this was the reason why Peggy and Howard looked in their early forties instead of their late seventies…

He was told a lot of things that made his head spin, he was told about colored TVs, about mobile phones, new movies, music, cultures, new everything. He was told how the world starts moving faster than it was in the forties, how lots of things changed but didn't at the same time… He was told lots of things…

_He wished he was still dead in the ice…_

* * *

The second day after Steve woke up, he was moved to live with Howard and his wife, and their butler Jarvis… and Peggy and Angie who start living with the couple last year, ever since… no one told him since what… but the pain in their eyes that become glassy told him he shouldn't ask any questions…

Howard… Howard looked like a corpse that was living on fumes, always talking to himself, always searching, searching, and searching! For what? Steve didn't know, the rear times he was able to see Howard, the older man would just look at Steve for a long time, he then would give a sad and tired smile, a smile that says that he only now remembered something funny… that wasn't funny anymore… Howard will always return to his search after that, leaving Steve with the feeling of missing something… Steve felt like he wasn't the only person who was losing his mind…

Howard's wife… Maria. She was beautiful and young but so, so tired, every time Steve look at her, he could only think of a withered flower that was left without water for too long. If she wasn't taking her medics for depression, she was attending, one of her campaigns that either helped to improve Omegas' right, or helped abused Omegas, or the one about finding missing Omegas… Steve never mentioned how she was running herself ragged, but he has the feeling that everyone in this house was doing the same… sometimes when Maria was looking at him… really looking at him, she will smile at him with a motherly look, she would walk to him and touch his cheek with her soft withered hand, and always whispers after she left him stunned how _"He loved him…"_ Steve never knew who he was… but he knows it was the reason why everyone around him was dying a little bit every day on the inside…

Jarvis… he was an interested person. A man who saw everything, losing everything, that every time Steve's eyes fell on him, he could only see a soldier who was at his last wit. Jarvis always limps, Steve sees it, even when no one wants to comments on it, he sees how Jarvis tries to hold himself off of his left leg as much as he can, how when he passed a certain hall in the house, he would step on his left leg hard… as if he was punishing himself for something. Jarvis was always kind to him, always looking after him like he had to do it to keep his sanity… sometimes Steve felt Jarvis eyes on him, questioning him, pleading with him… blaming him… and always asking… "_Why weren't you here earlier?"_ Steve always felt like he wanted to stab himself after that…

Angie on the other hand… was a firecracker, emotional. She would always fight with Peggy, about how they should find _him_, about how they should do something that Steve was finally here, that he could finally help, that they should stop waiting like sitting ducks! Maria was the only one who could calm her before she said more hurtful things…

And Steve, Steve couldn't handle the madness he lived in the middle of, he couldn't handle seeing Peggy and Howard become ghosts of their past selves, he couldn't handle seeing Howard's Omega mate, swallow another anti-depressed med, he couldn't handle Angie always excusing him of being the reason that _'He'_ was dead, couldn't handle Jarvis pleading looks that always begged him to do something. Steve couldn't handle this madhouse anymore, so in the end, he talked with Peggy about him wanting to have a place in Shield that he wanted to go on missions once more that he was getting sick of waiting here. Peggy took pity on him and starts sending him on missions once more… he was grateful.

_He did all that while still continuing to hear that hunted melody…_

* * *

_Months and months passed and he continued to hear that melody…_

No matter how much Steve tried to ignore it as best as he can, he still continued to hear it. A hunted sound humming to him… sometimes it begs him, Steve didn't know what it wants from him… it left him hollow. Sometimes it was so choked up Steve thought the person who sings was crying. Sometimes it was angry, so angry Steve thought his eardrums were about to explode…and sometimes it was just so sad, that Steve starts crying without being able to get a grip on himself.

No matter what Steve did, no matter what time of the day it was, he always continued to hear that voice, taunting him, begging him, demanding something from him… it was like whoever it was that was singing, was taking its revenge on Steve. Like it was torturing him, for abandoning whoever it was… and Steve may have an idea who it was…

Steve knows that it was a crazy thought, that something like that was only a stupid myth, which no matter how much his mother told him about her home in Ireland, that it was only a stupid story… that the Dearg Due was just a myth…

_It didn't stop him from going to Bucky's grave_…

It was dark, maybe it was midnight or after midnight, Steve didn't know and didn't care, and he only wanted that singing to stop! So into the cemetery he went, he walked rows after rows of graves until he reached the one he wanted… Standing near Bucky's grave made everything real, made him realize the bitter truth, made him realize that he had failed his intended mate, that he let him die, that he didn't catch him when he fell, that Steve… that Steve was the reason his mate died…

"Please…" Steve remembers pleading with a shaky voice. "Please Buck… if you want to kill me just do it… please don't torture me anymore…" Steve sobbed beside Bucky's grave… _he begged and begged and begged_... he didn't know for what, but he knew it was mainly death, he wanted to die, he wanted to get rid of this strange world with its strange rules, and strange people…

_The song of singing was loud… like it was mocking him_…

* * *

_The first time Steve knew who 'Him' was…_

_It was after a year of waking up_…

Today Steve was going to go to a fancy ball in Stark tower; Peggy had told him that she get a hold of information that says the Starks are being targeted. So Steve took it as his mission to protect his friend and his family. Steve was waiting for Howard in the man's office; to go into more depth about the plan… it was then that he saw it…

_A picture of a smiling teen_…

The teen couldn't have been older than fifteen, with brown chocolate hair, and light brown eyes. The teen was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, kneeling next to a claw-like machine. The teen was beautiful, especially with that wide and innocent smile on his face. Steve didn't know he was holding the picture, until the sound of someone clearing their throat made Steve jump and look at the person, only to see Howard gazing at him… well, more of at the picture in his hand…

Steve saw Howard walking toward him, as much as Steve wanted to apologize for invading his friend's privacy… no words left his mouth. When Howard reached him, Steve saw the heartbreak in the older man's eyes; it made Steve felt worse than he was feeling before. "My son...Tony…" Howard said, still eyeing the picture with a sad smile on his face…

"What happened?" Steve asked gently hoping that he wouldn't throw the older man into a raging fit with that question…

"He was taken from us…" Howard said with hitch breath, it made Steve look at the picture one more time than handing it to Howard who took it and caresses the picture gently. "He is out there… somewhere… I just have to find him, Steve." Howard said with a cracked voice, making Steve put his hand on Howard's shoulder and squeeze gently.

_They never talked about Tony after that_…

That night an explosion rocked SI injuring lots and lots of people, but Steve was fast, with the help of Shield agents, they were able to save everyone, unfortunately, the person who was responsible for this was able to escape, that misstep that happened because of one of the newbies made Steve and Peggy go to plan B which was declaring the Starks and Peggy's deaths…

For a full year, the Starks and Peggy lived in the shadows... After Steve had awakened from the ice it seems like Howard had made Steve his successor and partner in SI which by default made him the CEO after his 'death', something that didn't help but made Steve felt like he stole that place from Howard's son. In his time as CEO Steve and Howard agreed on changing SI direction from a weapon making company into a company that's only business was in clean energy and other useful inventions… this change in heart, was because Howard had found his son's old journal, he read how his son wished that his father will get out of this war business, how Tony didn't want to be a 'Merchant of Death' how his son wanted to work with clean energy and create a useful designs that helped people instead of taking lives. That made Howard change the direction of his company to a road that will make his son proud of him… he hoped.

At first, the other shareholders didn't agree with Steve, they even threatened to lock him out of the company. Things became rough after Obadiah Stane decided to 'return' back to SI and try to 'save' the company of his 'late' friend from Steve's delusional visions. Steve was grateful for Pepper Potts, the PA that Peggy and Howard hire for him to help him in his quest, and Steve knows that without the strawberry hair Beta, he would have been doomed…

So for a whole year, Steve leads SI in a new direction… it seems like being Captain America has its advantage as no one out of Obadiah's loyal dogs oppose his decisions… in six months of him managing SI Steve was able to make impossible deals become real, which was one of the reasons that the shareholders backed away… it seems like Captain America leading SI, was too much, as people were still enchanted by the legends that were 'The First Avenger'. Nine months later, Steve was able to lock Stane out of the company while imprisoning half of the shareholders that took his side… because apparently they were Hydra sleeping agents, who sold SI weapons in the black market, the blackmailing material that Peggy gave him was one of the reasons he was able to do that… sadly they didn't have anything against Stane… yet.

In Howard and Peggy's year of absents, Steve learned that Hydra was not gone as they all had thought, Steve learned that the thing he fought against, lost Bucky for, nearly died because… was still alive. Steve wanted to rage, he wanted to kick and punch and break things… but he couldn't. As much as Steve wanted to be involved with the investigation of Hydra, Peggy and Howard had forbidden that, least Steve ruins their cover. So, in the end, Peggy gave the mission to one of her spies that she trained and trust, his name was Fury, an energetic boy in his mid-twenty, Steve met the young man, as much as he didn't like someone else taking his mission, he told Fury to be careful. He also met another one of Peggy's spies, Coulson… a kid with huge hero worship for Captain America… the kid nearly screamed his head off when he saw Steve walking with Peggy to meet Fury, Coulson, and Maria, the youngest of Peggy's spies… Coulson didn't let go of Steve's legs until Steve signed his cards…

Steve also met Clint Barton, twenty, and an ex-mercenary and a new Shield agent that was the reason for them finding about Hydra… well, he was able to change the mind of a Russian assassin and made her join them and give the information? Steve was able to meet the woman, Natalia Romanov, a red hair assassin. When Steve entered the holding cell she was in… he and the others were met with insults in Russian, Steve was sure that the teen (Because that's what she really was, just a teenager of seventeen) didn't think that any one of them knows Russian… but Steve surprise her, and surprise everyone in the room because he starts interrogating the teen in fluent Russian right away… no one needs to know that Bucky's mother was Russian immigrated that taught him Russian because she missed home…

In the end, Steve was able to get all the information he wanted from Natalia, with the promise of her gaining his protection from the Red Room and Hydra… he was sure he gain the teen's respect that day… if he thought that the teen was a fierce redhead Alpha? No one needs to know… with Natalia's help who wanted to be named Natasha… a name she heard Steve loved…?! They were able to know every Hydra sleeping agent that hid in Shield and the American government… they were able to take them out slowly, without drawing someone's attention to what they were doing…

Eleven months after Steve become the CEO, he and Miss Potts stayed in the office that night, they were talking about the trip to Japan that they hoped Howard will attend… it was then that Steve learned that Miss Potts was one of Tony's friends it was an offhanded command that was said by a tired woman, but it held all the truth he needed. _"Tony would have loved what you did… he always wanted to change the company, and now his hero did it… I wonder what he would think of…" _Pepper had said tiredly, making Steve held his breath at that…

After a year of absence, the Starks and Peggy appeared once again, it caused a scandal… especially when they accuse Alexander Pierce the head of the 'World Security Council' of being one of Hydra's leaders… the evidence they showed everyone… and the president… having a crush on Captain America… you can say Pierce went into Shield custody to get interrogated and imprisoned.

After a year, Howard showed his face in SI, Steve saw Stane's face for the last time… a face full of hate and want for revenge… it made Steve uneasy… that night someone attacked Angie, she was able to escape thanks to Peggy teaching her self-defense, though she got half of her hair cut? and injured her arm, everyone was glad she was fine, her complaining about her beautiful hair being all gone made them laugh in disbelieve, but happiness at the same time.

_That night instead of singing… he heard wailing_…

* * *

A few months later when he was on a mission, after he begged and begged Howard to reclaim his place as the CEO, so Steve can finally go to missions again. Howard sighs but gives a tired smile to Steve, and gives him a paid vacation… he wasn't going to lose his best CEO just because Steve got cold feet… Howard's words, not him. So after months of absent Steve was finally going on a mission, this time Peggy had asked him to take Natasha and Clint with him, to see how the two of them will act if they worked together.

So the three of them were now on the spying mission Peggy assigns to him, and Steve was going to rip his hair out. Why? Because Natasha and Clint just won't stop bickering! No matter how much Steve shushed them, glared at them, throw stones at their forehead… they just won't stop! So after finally finishing their mission and heading down to Shield by a miracle, Natasha and Clint finally calmed down after Steve snapped at them for the twentieth time.

They were going into the van when Steve heard it, that melodic voice screaming in his ear… it made Steve lost his footing and trip to fall on his knees, Steve could hear Natasha and Clint's screaming behind him, and when he turned around to calm them down… he saw a bolt lodged in the wall behind him, it would have pierced his forehead if he didn't trip. Steve raised his head to look at the roof the bolt came from only to see a shadowy figure… Steve starts chasing him after that…

Clint and Natasha found him later, with the assassin lying limp in his hands… if he roughens the assassin beyond recognition, no one mentions it…

_Steve knew he was losing his mind after this_…

* * *

_Steve never imagines that he would see Howard so broken_…

It was night, and as always, you could see Steve wondering down the mansion's halls of the Starks family… Steve knew he was crazy, he knew he was, and he was waiting for the others to notice that too, he was waiting for them to point their fingers at him and throw him into the loony bin… so far no one noticed… no one noticed how Steve wandered the halls like a ghost at night, no one noticed that Steve close his eyes tightly when he was alone hoping the singing would stop, no one noticed that every painting he draw since waking up from the ice, contains nothing but dead and bloody corpses twisted in such a strange angles that it made him sick looking at them for a long time, no one knows that he always go to Bucky's grave at night begging him to stop torturing him because he can't take it anymore… he was grateful that no one noticed that he was breaking down…

After wandering the halls, Steve heard the sound of a breaking glass which made him run toward the hall on the left to see what happened. Steve saw Howard sitting in the hallway surrounded by alcohol bottles staring at the door in front of him with empty eyes. "Howard…" Steve whispered putting his hand on Howard's shoulder making the older man look up at him blinking in confusion…

"I… I failed… 'im… ya know?" Howard slurred then shook his head and blink once again like only now he was seeing Steve… "He like ya… alw… always runnin' after Peg to hear you-r storiesss…" Howard sniffed and hiccupped. "Used to tell 'er new story about ya, so she can tell 'im… I wonder… would he be 'ere iff I follow Peg's plan? Would he, cap?" Howard asked pointing at the room, making Steve look at the door then sigh…

"Let's get you to bed, Howard…" said Steve raising Howard and carried him bridal style. Steve walked toward his room, he heard the old man hum a song while moving his head a little…

"Tomorrow 's 'is birthdays… 20…" Howard said making Steve stop for a second then continued to walk toward his room he doesn't have the heart to wake up Maria from her sleep, when he reached his room, Steve laid Howard on the bed and took his shoes and jacket off so he can sleep more comfortably. After Steve was sure that Howard won't roll over and hurt himself, Steve left to clean the mess Howard left behind…

_That day…_

_Steve realized that everyone was a little bent on the inside_…

The next morning everyone was sitting in the dining room when Jarvis served breakfast… blueberry pancakes… Steve saw the shock and sadness on every face… Maria rushed out of the room, Howard pushed his plate and stood up, Peggy sighing and followed him out, as for Angie, she throws her plate at the wall and throws Jarvis a glare while leaving the room. Jarvis sighs and shook his head a little and went to clean the mess Angie left, only to see Steve already cleaning the mess.

"You don't have to do that, Captain Rogers." Jarvis said limping toward Steve to take the mess away from him, but Steve only smiles gently at the old man and directs him to sit on the chair beside the dining table.

"It was Tony's favorite food, wasn't it?" Steve asked after he finishes the cleaning. Jarvis raises his head at that and smiled tiredly.

"Yes, he used to beg me to make it for his birthday, every year… wouldn't eat it if it wasn't on the day of his birth." Jarvis said with a chuckle making Steve smile at that.

"Well, then… why don't we wish him a happy birthday." Steve said giving a plate of a pancake to Jarvis, making the older man look at Steve for a short time then take the plate with a small smile…

_The singing didn't bother him that day_…

* * *

Steve walked passed this room every night, every night sleep refuses to come to him, every night he felt suffocated by the ice in his lungs, every night he felt like he was about to breakdown. Steve didn't know why, but it was probably because fatigues, and not being able to sleep for four days. But that day… that day, Steve stood outside of that room. Looking at the dark brown door that had a little chipped paint on the sides, Steve raised his hand and put it on the handle; he thought about leaving, that the door was closed, that he shouldn't invade the privacy of this room… but something was calling him inside…

_So in the end, Steve twisted the handle…._

_The door was opened_…

So Steve entered the room and closed the door behind him, after taking a big breath, taking the scent of engine oil, dust, metal, and something sweet… something that made his breath leave him, which made Steve turn around to take in the room, he had to thank the serum for his night vision, a thing that he never told anyone about in fear of him turning out to be a dancing monkey… again…

Steve gaze around the room his eyes fell on the balcony that was facing the door, the closet to the right that was hidden by a huge claw-like machine, taking in the double bed with the blue sheets in the right corner that was made; the couch beside the door, the wooden floor, the posters on the walls, and his original shield from his time as a USO dancer hanging above the bed, the small nicknacks that were every way he looked, the left the wall was covered with shelves that were covered with books and prizes and pictures it made Steve walked toward them to take a good look. A computer on the desk under the small library lights up making Steve blink in confusion and look down toward the computer only to see a text on the screen.

"_**Greetings Captain Rogers, This is Project J.2 Delta-Pi-3286945792… I am deeply sorry to inform you that Sir is not here."**_

The letter said making Steve blink at that and cock his eyes in confusion, thanks to Peggy and Howard, who made Steve take a crash course in technology, Steve can perfectly understand what's happening before him, but what he doesn't understand was the computer turning on without powering it up, and who was Sir? It seems like he asked the question loudly because not a second later he read the answer.

"_**Sir: Is my creature Anthony Edward Stark, son of Howard Stark and Maria Stark… Captain Roger"**_

OK… that was getting creepy… "Can you understand me? And how do you know who am I?" Steve asked sitting on the chair that was facing the computer, too interested to stop now he can blame that amazing smell for this.

"_**Of course, Captain Rogers, I can understand you perfectly. Sir had registered you in my database for future references."**_

Steve pause at that wondering to himself why would Tony do something like this? But then he remembered, that Tony was just a teen, and like every other teen at his age, they all had some hero worship for Captain America, so Steve can see why Tony did that… it made Steve's mood fall. "What kind of program are you? What's your name?" Steve asked hoping to get more insight on Tony by talking to one of his creations; Steve looked at the claw machine, then return to the screen.

"_**I am not a program, I am an AI… I don't know what my name is, but Sir used to call me '**_**Just A Rather Very Intelligent System**_**'"**_

That made Steve pause a little, and when it clicks Steve gave a small chuckle at that and gaze at the computer in wonder. "J.A.R.V.I.S." Steve hummed and cracks a smile at the questioning marks he read in the text. "He named you JARVIS." Steve said making the AI pause, if Steve really can say that, before answering with another text.

"_**I see. Thank you for pointing that to me Captain Rogers."**_

"You are welcomed… JARVIS." Steve said back with a smile, feeling lighter then he felt in… years now. But his smile dropped as he read the next text JARVIS wrote.

"_**Captain Rogers, Could you please tell me when Sir is going to return? I'm afraid that Project Dum-E had fried some of its circuits when it tried to leave the room four years, nine months, seven weeks, three days, twelve hours, fifty minutes, and thirty-three seconds, ago. Could you tell me when Sir is going to be back so he could fix Project Dum-E and give me my next upgrade?"**_

Steve read and reread the message ten times, a sick feeling in his stomach that nearly made him throw up, he looked at the claw… Dum-E, then he looked at the door, only to see the door and the surrounded walls were full of scratches and small holes… nearly five years ago, the time the AI mentioned… it was the time of Tony's kidnapping… and Dum-E here, Dum-E tried to save his creator… while all Steve did was take a nap in the arctic… "I don't know JARVIS…" Steve replied, not taking his eyes off of Dum-E… This was his entire fault…

_The singing turned into weeping that night_

* * *

"Are we there, yet?" Natasha asked for the millionth time making Steve sigh and glance at the twenty years old female, which was playing with his phone while chewing gum.

"Dear Lord, I feel like I'm raising a kid." Steve sighs and grumbled something about noisy teens and them always stealing his phone, he made a turn to the right hoping to reach Shield HQ faster to drop Natasha and become free!

"If you feel like this, why don't you make it official by adopting me?" She asked with a smirk popping her gum, making Steve throw her a nasty look.

"Because Peggy and Angie already adopted you, I'm more of the uncle who was forced to babysit you." Steve said making another turn smiling a little when he heard Natasha giggle at that. "Aren't you supposed to be with Clint, right now?" Steve asked, making Natasha snort at that. If there was one thing that everyone agrees on, is that Natasha having a small (Huge) crush on Clint, the adrenalin-addict Omega… it was the only reason that she didn't kill him right away when he tried to flirt with her… like she nearly did to any other idiot who flirted with her.

"Ewww, gross! Who in their right mind will choose that insane O!" Natasha said, but the slight flush on her face made Steve grin evilly.

"I'm just saying you should move fast… last thing I heard he was dating a civilian and they are about to be bonded." Steve said just to mess with her, but the sound of his phone being broken by Natasha made him hit breaks and look at the Alpha that was looking at him with a gaping mouth. "What the heck, Natalia?" Steve snapped looking at his dead phone that was in Natasha's hand.

"What do you mean that there is already a whore out there trying to steal my mate!" squeaked Natasha looking at Steve like he told her he was working with Hydra all along.

"First of all language!" Snapped Steve making Natasha glare at him. "Second of all, what the fuck did you think, breaking people's phones like this?" That made Natasha look at him with an open mouth then she closes it and looks at her hand and wince.

"I'm sorry… I'm going to fix it later." She grumbled making Steve sighs and start the car once more. "What's the name of Clint's mistress?" Natasha asked Steve which made the older man sigh at that and throw the teen an annoyed look.

"No, I'm not going to tell you their name, go and ask Clint for it, or go and confess. I want my phone fixed by next week." Steve grumbled making Natasha growl but huff and put Steve's ruined phone in her bag.

When the two of them reached Shield HQ, Natasha stormed out of the car toward the entrance, Steve was sure she was going to drill Clint about his mysterious mistress. Steve get out of the car sighing and went inside toward Peggy's office. When he reached the office he could hear the sound of shouting coming from the inside, now Steve knows that the only reason he could hear this at all was his super hearing as the room was soundproof.

"_Goddammit, Howard! It had been six years! Six! Please stop this madness… I can't see you waste yourself like this anymore… Tony is dead…"_ The broken sound of Peggy made Steve freeze in his place; he strained his ears to hear more.

"_Why can't you understand this Peggy? Tony is alive! I can feel it… I fucking searched for Steve for 42 years and I will spend double that time searching for my son! He is out there Peggy! He needs us! Send Fury this time; you said he was the best, right? I'm sure that he would find something… please, Peggy…"_

"… _I'm sorry Howard…"_

Steve heard enough so he thrust the door open, startling both Howard and Peggy. "I'm sorry for interrupting but the mission is done…" Steve said trying not to look at Howard's broken eyes as the older man tried to get hold of himself…

"Oh, it's Ok Steve…" said Peggy as she straightens herself and smiled a little. "I tried to call you earlier but you didn't answer me…" She said making Steve sighs at that.

"Natasha broke my phone." Steve waved his hand after he entered the office making Peggy give a tired groan at that…

"Dammit…" Peggy mutters as she got something out of her drawer. "Here Steve, you can have my phone until she finishes fixing yours…" She said making Steve smile and take the phone from her.

"Thanks, I'm going to go… I have an urgent job to do." Steve said nodding to Howard and Peggy and hurried up to leave, as soon as he closes the door, the shouting return making Steve close his eyes and grind his teeth as he heard that cursed melody again…

_This time it was pleading with him_…

* * *

Ever since Steve entered Tony's room the first time… he didn't stop coming back… ever since that night he met JARVIS and Dum-E, he couldn't handle being away from the room. It was like safe heaven to Steve, a security blanket, the only place he knows that he wasn't going to get fingers pointing at him, leading him to more madness…

_It didn't hurt the singing was never loud here_…

Steve never questioned that, for it was bliss. Ever since the first day Steve put his foot in here, he was always back here every night, again, and again, and again… he cleaned the room from top to bottom, usually stop to see the pictures of Tony… Tony standing with his friends grinning… Tony with his robots… Tony with Peggy, her mate, and Jarvis… Tony with recent pictures with his father and mother, smiling shyly to the camera… Tony the teen who had his whole life in front of him, who was supposed to go and see the world, who was supposed to fall in love one day and find his mate, who was supposed to have his kids with his mate and live his happy ever after… Tony… the teen that Steve failed because he was a coward…

Everyone in this mansion had unhealthy coping methods, Howard with him being a workaholic and always searching for his son, even when Maria and Peggy would beg him to stop, to let go, to leave Tony to rest in peace. Maria who either spent her days on anti-depressed meds, or out fighting for Omegas' right, who created a hospital just for Omegas in need, with support Alphas system, a new idea that shook the world, but helped every Omega to stand on their feet. Peggy who nearly followed Howard in his methods of being a workaholic, who couldn't handle Howard's begging, who adopted Natalia who was near Tony's age when he was kidnapped, just to stop the hollowed feeling inside of her. Angie, who was always emotional, screaming her mind without filter, not caring who she hurt, because she just wanted the hurt in her heart to stop, who was only ever calm when she was with Natasha, never with Peggy, for she thinks that it was her mate's fault that Tony was dead… and Jarvis, poor old Jarvis, who became a ghost, who punished himself daily every time he passed Tony's room, who accepted being ignored by Angie and screamed at just because he was too weak to stop what happened, Jarvis, who wanted Tony's happy memory to stay with everyone, but no one wants that to remember the pain, no matter how much Steve snapped at Angie to stop her pointless abuse, no matter how much Steve and everyone else reminded her that it wasn't Jarvis's fault, no matter how much Steve spent time with Jarvis to remember a loved person that was long gone, no matter how much Steve see the gratitude in Jarvis' tired eyes, he knows it wasn't enough… he knows that if Tony saw what Angie was doing to a person he cared about so much that he named one of his greatest creations after… the teen would be crushed…

And lastly, there was him… he who spent nearly all of his time in Tony's room, who spent his time cleaning it and make it livable for the owner that would never return, he who enters this room for its calmness, not to draw, no, for every time he draws... _Blood, death, broken bodies, Bucky falling, falling, falling because of Steve!_... he felt like he was choking, he who starts trying to fix Dum-E, as a way to ask for forgiveness, begging a machine to forgive him because he was a coward… a coward who decided to crash his plane nose-first in the ice, because he couldn't handle losing his mate, he who thinks that the AI was his only friend who truly accepts his craziness, who talked with an AI more than he talks with his friends, he who made JARVIS show him Tony's old college books and plans, so he can learn, so he can become a good engineer, so he can finally fix Dum-E, and gain forgiveness from someone who is long gone… gone for six years, three months, two weeks, five days, one hour, twenty minutes, and ten seconds… not like he was counting or anything…

"This is it, boy, open your eyes…" Steve muttered as he finished replacing the last circuit, Steve lean back and waited for a little bit, five seconds later Steve saw a small jerk in the claw, making Steve grin like a maniac, a minute later and Dum-E wheeled himself a little and start making a strange peeping sounds and advance on Steve with his claw raised, making Steve furrows his brows at that. "JARVIS, a little bit of help please…" Steve said backing toward the computer.

A ping came from the computer, then the AI starts making the same peeping sound with high pitched noise, making Dum-E stop, and lower his head? like he was cocking its head when the AI stopped peeping, Steve saw Dum-E lower his claw to the ground and let out a heartbreaking peep. "I know buddy, I know…" Steve said as he walked toward Dum-E and raises his hand to pet the claw…

_Steve slept in Tony's room that night…_

_The singing didn't bother him that much_…

* * *

Steve didn't know why, but one day he had asked Peggy how she had known that Angie was her fated mate… he asked her what was the phenomena that were called 'Fated Mates' that everyone seemed to talk about… he remembered Peggy pausing a little bit at that then smiled… she explains to him what fated mate was, how they are the person that will stay by your side no matter what, how fate chooses them for people, how you will know them when you see them… she explained that you can know if you have a fated mate, that it's different from one person to another, that some can communicate with their mate by writing on their skin, how some dreams of them, how some can just see them in the mirrors, different ways to find them, but not once did she mentioned any kind related to that hunted singing…

_Why would she?_

After all, Steve was crazy, a crazy and coward person, with a dead mate that decided to take his revenge on Steve by driving him more insane… he hated himself for losing the will to live day, after day, after day… Steve raised his head, and looked around the place…

_He was in the cemetery_…

Steve's breath hitched at that… why was he here? He never went to the cemetery anymore, not since entering Tony's room, not since he found calmness in the teen's room, the calmness that made him stop punching the punching bags in the gym braking chain after chain, and ripping the bags in half, not since he starts seeing his therapist, Bruce "I a-am not t-that kind of doctor" Banner who wasn't a shrink, who worked in Maria's hospital, that Steve volunteer in sometimes, but being near the Beta was calming in itself. Steve stood on shaky legs and start running, he runs past the graves, past the dead trees and bushes, and the fogs.

_Steve runs…_

_And runs…_

_And runs_…

Until he felt his lungs burning, until he felt his body strain, until his breath was nothing but gasps, until his muscles protests... until his legs trip making Steve roll down the hill. Steve gave a groan of pain as he tried to sit, only to freeze as he saw Bucky standing before him, Bucky with his beautiful face that was as pale as death, Bucky who was wearing his blue coat, the last thing Steve saw him wearing, Bucky who didn't have his left arm… Bucky who was grinning at him, a dark look in his eyes, Bucky… Bucky who raised a bloodied knife… Steve didn't scream as the knife was thrust into his chest…

_Steve heard a banshee's scream_…

* * *

Steve woke up with a gasp; he sits fast and nearly fell over from nausea, but he swallowed and gaze around the place. He was in Tony's room, sleeping on the floor like he always does when he stays in Tony's room, he never slept on the bed, it was not his place… Steve sighs in relief, a peeping sound made him look up to see Dum-E peeping from above him in worry, it made Steve smile tiredly at that. "It's ok, big guy." Steve said petting Dum-E which made the robot peep once more and wheel himself toward Jarvis…

Steve just shook his head at that, the sound of ping from his pocket made him frown then pull Peggy's phone out of his pocket, he was still waiting for Natasha to fix his phone, and holding Peggy's phone a hostage… he knows that no one knows this number other than their friends. Steve thought for a bit then shrugs and decided to read the letter, when Steve opened the letter his breath left him and he dropped the phone in fear…

_Till the end of the line_…

That what was written, that was what made his blood run cold, what made him nearly throw up, that was what made his jump from his place and run out of the room toward Peggy, what made him ride his bike and move on top speed. He didn't know how many laws he broke after he reached Shield HQ, but he was sure he nearly causes a few road accidents. Steve didn't care, after leaving his bike he ran to Peggy's office like the hounds of hell after him, he ignores Natasha and Clint, he pushed Fury out of the way, he nearly throws Coulson down the stairs for God's sake!

When he reached Peggy's office, he throws the door open making it slam into the wall behind, making Howard and Peggy, who were arguing once more jump and look at Steve who looked like death had chewed and spite him. Before Peggy was able to say anything Steve stalked toward her with a growl making her takes a step back. "Is this a joke?" He hissed at her making Howard stand in front of Peggy trying to calm Steve down.

"Steve calm down please, you look like a crazy person right now…" Howard said making Steve look at him then bark an empty laugh that made both Howard and Peggy jump in fear.

"I'm crazy!" Steve screamed nearly throwing Peggy's phone at the wall and break it. "I'm crazy! I'm crazy because I continue to hear that sick singing day and night and it won't just fucking stop! I'm crazy because no matter what I do, I'm still hunted by Bucky! Look at this! What the fuck did you do Peggy? Who did you pay to do this sick joke?!" Steve screamed, he was sure everyone outside of the room heard his screaming, he was sure they all cower in fear after all Steve never yelled or scream if he wasn't giving orders on the comm.

"What do you mean Steve?" Peggy asked calmly as she walked around Howard to stand in front of Steve, as much as Peggy wanted to cower in fear from the raging pheromones Steve was letting lose, she wouldn't. She was an Alpha in her right and most important Steve's friend… she just didn't imagine she left him suffering like this…

"This." Steve said thrusting the phone in her hand and walk around the room trying to calm himself, taking a deep breath after a deep breath. The sound of broken gasp made Steve look at Peggy who was shaking like a leaf.

"W-when did you g-get this?" Peggy asked with a cracked voice, making Steve look at her to see her looking at Steve with glassy eyes full of unshed tears. "Please! When?" Peggy plea making Steve take a step back and swallow.

"This afternoon." Steve said making Peggy let out a sob at that, making her lose her footing and nearly fall to the floor if it wasn't for Howard rushing toward her to hold her. "What's going on Peggy? Am I finally going crazy?" Steve asked with a shaky voice, he can see Peggy trying to stop her tears from falling, he can see her shake her head at his question, he can see her give Howard the phone to read and reread the message…

"He is alive…" She sobbed, and lean on Howard, Howard who was frozen, who was looking at the phone like he saw a ghost, Howard who had tears running down his face without him noticing… "Tony is alive…" She repeats once more…

_Steve wonders if he went completely insane_…

* * *

After they read the message, Peggy made sure that her best spies were tracking the location and whose number the message was sent from. All the while Steve stood away with his hand on Howard's shoulder who was too shaken to even be of use, Peggy had taken him aside and questioned him about the singing, questioned him what he was doing, why he didn't tell them sooner? Why did he always spent his time in Tony's room but never with them? That, Yes, they all know where Steve disappears to but didn't have the heart to stop him, that they all knew that Steve had fixed Dum-E a test that even Howard couldn't do because he doesn't have the heart to do, they asked him why he was pushing them aside…

"I'm going crazy Peggy…" He said with hitched breath… "Always hearing that singing, ever since I woke up… it just won't stop, it cried, it begged, it shrieked and wailed, and… and… I'm going crazy…" His voice cracked. It had made Peggy look at him with a heartbroken look, it made her give a sigh calling herself stupid for not noticing earlier… she made him sit and explains that what Steve was experiencing was a rear type of bond so rear it said it doesn't exist, that Steve had a fated mate out there, and the singing he heard was just their voice… it made Steve give a hollow and crazy laugh at that…

_Being crazy is easier than hearing the truth_…

"Boss, we found him… the number belongs to Obadiah Stane." Said Coulson looking at Peggy while fidgeting… hearing that name made Howard go into a raging fit, he screamed, threats, and pleas and begged Peggy to go with the Strike team that will go, Peggy didn't want Howard to go, because if she knew her friend well, she knows that he would shoot Stane before they even find Tony.

"I will go…" Steve said making Peggy and Howard look at him. "I will find him, Howard, I promise…" Steve put his hand on Howard's shoulder making the older man bit his lip but nod his head at that.

"You better do Rogers." Howard said as he took the comm from Natasha and put it in his ear sitting next to the monitors.

"Let's go…" Steve said before going to his room in Shield HQ to get ready… an hour later they were all in vans that were heading to Obadiah Stane's house or mansion as the fucker liked to brag. Steve was sitting in the van with Peggy, Natasha, Clint, and Fury. He was leaning on the van's walls behind him while wincing with his brows furrow.

"Are you OK?" Peggy asked with a worry in her voice, which made Steve crack his eyes open then groan and curse under his breath…

"Fine, just a headache…" Steve said through his teeth, he couldn't say to them that the sound of singing was getting louder and louder, that Steve thought his eardrums were about to explode, that instead of a melodic singing it was a shrieking plea. Steve just swallowed, hoping nausea would pass away soon.

"We are here." Said Clint as he stopped the car in front of the mansion's gates, Steve sighed at that and get out of the car against Peggy's wishes, not caring about the idiotic Shield agent who was trying to argue with the butler to grant them entrance… Steve stood in front of the gates and kicked them hard, making them break and fly in different directions.

"Drive!" Snapped Steve as he saw everyone look at him with shock, Steve's scream made everyone squeak and drive through the gates to the mansion. When Steve reached the mansion, he had to stop himself from breaking the door.

"The fuck you thinking, Rogers?" snapped Stane as he opened the big doors to his house. "I can sue you for this! You hear me!" Stane snapped making Steve give him a dark smile.

"We will see about that, we have a court order to search your mansion." Said Steve pushing Stane to the side and nods to the agents to start their search, in the background he can hear Stane's screams and threats of calling his lawyers. Steve is kind of annoyed that they couldn't just arrest and interrogate him… something about him having buddies in the higher-ups.

So three hours they spent searching the house from top to bottom, three hours spent with Steve containing his screams of pain, three hours of that retched singing turning to a wailing, three hours and… nothing… nothing at all! Steve tried to stop himself from acting crazier than normal, stopped himself from banging his head on the walls, stopped himself from breaking Stane's face when he looked at them with a smug look, stopped himself from going to Peggy whose face was getting full of tears and frustration as Natasha shook her head once more… Steve nearly screamed when he heard the words of the song more clearly… something that never happened until today...

_London Bridge is falling down…_

_Falling down..._

_Falling down …_

_London Bridge is falling down …_

_My dear darling..._

That made Steve head snapped up and turns around in circles, which made everyone look at him with strange looks… Steve didn't care as his breath starts speeding, the singing was coming… from down… he thought as he looked at the floor. Without a warning, Steve starts running down the halls, going down, down, down! He heard shouting and footsteps followed him, but Steve didn't care, he had to go down…

_Falling down…_

_Falling… down…_

… _Down_…

Steve heard the voice crack, which made Steve's breath hitch and looked around him to see where he was. When he looked he saw that he was in the basement which made him frown and look around the place, heart in his throat when he thought he caught a scent he should know by heart.

"Steve!" Steve heard someone screaming his name which made him turn his head to look at Peggy, Natasha, Fury, and Stane running down… Stane's face was red and Steve wonder if the flash of fear he saw in his eyes for a second was real. "Steve! What's going on?" Peggy whispered frantically as she took a hold of his hands making him stop from running once more…

"… I… I can h-hear him…" Whispered Steve looking around the place hoping that he would find a way to go down, down, down! "It's louder here…" Steve muttered pulling his hands from Peggy's weak grip from the shock… "Down… down… down…" muttered Steve like a crazy person as he starts searching around the room, throwing chairs and boxes away…

_My dear darling…_

"What the fuck is wrong with you Rogers?! Enough of this circus show! Get out all of you!" Stane screamed as he saw Steve head under the basement stairs. Stane rage as he pulled Steve's arm making the Alpha growl and turn around toward him like a raging beast… Stane let go fast but he growls at Steve and starts dragging him away. "You are going to hear from this from my lawyers-" Stane didn't finish his sentence as he found himself pulled from his collar and slammed against the wall behind him…

"Keep your head down and shut up…" Steve growled making Stane gasp at that and watch Steve with terror. Steve could hear the shocked voices behind him but Steve didn't… couldn't care, didn't care that he had to use his Alpha growl, didn't care he broke a law of not using that voice unless, in danger, he didn't because that voice was getting fainter and fainter... dying out...and Steve felt that if he was late… he would regret it… Steve let go of Stane and went under the stairs, he saw from the corner of his eyes how Fury went toward Stane looking at Steve with a furrowed brows, and lack of trust, something didn't bother him as he thought it would…

_Down…_

_Falling…_

… _Sorry…_

Steve heard the voice getting fainter, so Steve kneel and took the glove off his right hand and touch along the ground until he felt a gust of wind, it made him gasp and take his Shield from his back, he raised his Shield high and give a hard hit, after a hit, after a hit, until he broke the wooden floor under him… the scent he smelled made him gag… _Sickness, death, blood… dead, dead, dead…_ after coughing and covering his face he returned to look at the dark hole, only to see a set of stairs going down…

… _I am… so… s-sorry, baby…_

"Peggy…" Steve's panicked voice made Peggy leave Stane and rush to Steve… "Call the ambulance, fast!" Steve said as he jumps through the hole he made, making Peggy scream at him to come back, Steve looked around the place to see a dark corridor ending with a metal door, Steve run toward it all the while, hearing the singing get fainter, fainter, fainter… when Steve reached the door he could hear the sound of footsteps follow him from behind but Steve didn't mind them, he raised his Shield and start hitting the lock until it broke down and the door swing open, what he saw made him nearly trip as he took a step back from the shock…

_Inside of the padded cell, there was an Omega_…

An Omega with his back to the door wearing old tattered clothes, that Steve wonders how they didn't fall off of him from how thin he was, Steve swallow and enters the room rushing to the Omega… the Omega was as pale as the walls around him, with a long and tangled hair that reached past his shoulder. Steve froze as he saw the Omega's empty eyes staring on the walls, curling around himself holding a pup… a pup that couldn't have been older than three years old, a too-small pup with a too-big shirt and pale skin and a scent of sickness and death surrounding him… the Omega didn't pay him any mind, he just continued to hold the pup and sing softly, not caring if someone was there with him… not seeing that there was someone with him...

A scream behind him made him turn to look at Peggy who was looking at the Omega with horror, she was trying to run inside the room, but Natasha was holding her back. "Natalia, take her away!" Snapped Steve making Natasha who was looking at the Omega snap and tries to pull a thrashing Peggy out of the room, Steve sighs at that…

A hand shot out and took a hold of the front of his suit pulling him down, Steve's breath left him as he regains his balance only to gaze at the Omega's brown eyes… _empty, empty, so empty like the dead_… a strong grip for a body that was failing its owner, the Omega looked at him for a little while then blinked… "Please… save h-him…" Before Steve was able to reassure the Omega, the grip on his suit slack and Omega passed out, Steve could hear the screams from outside of the cell, but if Steve tilts his head to the side… there was no singing... for the first time in six years…

_Everything was quiet_…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame October month and Halloween on this spooky and hunted chapter…
> 
> To all the lovely readers who got confused by the timeline of the story, this is a small explanation…
> 
> In the year 1987, Tony was kidnapped at the age of sixteen…
> 
> In 1988, Steve was awakened from the ice…
> 
> 1989\. Steve becomes the CEO and The Starks and Peggy went into hidden, Tony gives birth to Peter by the end of the year…
> 
> 1990, Peter's first birthday, Steve dangerous mission that nearly led to his death…
> 
> 1991, Tony's twenties birthday, and Steve finding JARVIS and Dummy in Tony's room…
> 
> 1992, Peter fell sick, and Steve finally rescues Tony and his son…
> 
> I hope I was able to help with these little notes…
> 
> Thank you all for liking the story and reading it! Never get this much Kudos in the first chapter!
> 
> If you are a horror fan, and like Stony/Stucky or Stuckony please go check my story 'The Rings' it contains lots of horror and heartbreak! Ha-ha...
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, sadness, violence (?), feeling, near mentally breakdowns, mention of past abuse, maybe fluff? And Steve finally gets his shit together… And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated

_For the first time in nearly six years…_

_Everything was silent_…

.

…

.

Steve was shaken, he was petrified, a feeling he didn't think he could feel any longer, his wait for the ambulance was long it left him with a deep fear in his bones that both the Omega and his pup were not going to survive. Steve continued to hear Peggy scream and scream, begging Natasha to let go of her, that Peggy needed to be downstairs, as much as Steve wanted Peggy to be here with him, he knew she wasn't rational right now, that she will do more bad than good. Steve tried to listen to the haunting melody that followed him for more than six years, trying to draw comfort from something that he always knew no matter where he was, it was going to be there hunting him… but it was so quiet in his head, so, so quiet.

Steve shiver at that and turn his attention to the Omega and pup, the pup who had the smell of death surrounding him, the pup who was too small that Steve would have mistaken him as two years old, the pup who was scrunching his nose like he was about to wake up… that made Steve's breath nearly leave him as he saw the pup blinks tiredly. "Mama…" The kid muttered, trying to wake the Omega, Steve swallowed at that and he gasped softly as the pup raises his head toward him. "C-Cap…?" The kid stuttered, raising his hand toward Steve, he didn't know what took over him, but Steve took the child's small hand in his, which only made the kid tear up. "You are 'ere…" The kid sniffed, looking at the Silver Star that dominates the front of Steve's suit.

Steve didn't know what to say to that, he just give the child's hand a gentle caress and a small smile, it only made the kid give a wobbly smile in return, the sound of shouting and footsteps increased, making Steve tense and look at the door, only to relax a little as he saw the paramedics running toward him, he saw how few of them looked shocked, and other looked they were going to be sick anytime now, Steve hoped they are going to be fast about their job, before anything else was going to happen.

The paramedics were fast, they took the Omega and put him on the stretcher while giving him a few shots and made sure he was stable when they rushed up to the ambulance car that was waiting for them, everything was fine until they reached the pup, as soon as they touched the pup and tried to separate him from Steve, the pup start thrashing and screaming in his already hoarse voice.

Something in Steve snapped at that sight and before he knew it, he pushed one of the paramedics away and took the child in his arms, holding him close to his chest, which made the pup calm down and start crying holding into Steve tightly. "Sir, please, we need to do our jobs." The Beta said looking at Steve with an understanding look, it made Steve swallow at that and look at the pup, who tried to hide his face in Steve's neck.

"Hey little one, can you be brave and look at me?" Steve whispered in the child's ear, making the pup raise his head to look at the older man, it made Steve smile a little and caress his burning forehead. "Listen here little one, I need you to be brave for your Mama, can you do that? Can you go with these good people?" Steve asked making the pup whine at that.

"Mama…" The pup whine at that, but he didn't scream as Steve returned him to the paramedics, so Steve considered that as a win, Steve felt a hand touch his arm, and he turned to see the Beta from before giving him a sad but knowing smile, they gave the pup a few shots, and the pup closed his eyes, it made Steve nearly jump in fear, thinking that something happened to the pup, but the soft breath of the child calmed him down, the paramedics took the boy and rushed out, with Steve following them closely from behind.

When they finally left the basement and rushed outside, Steve saw all kinds of chaos out in the gardens of Stane's mansion. Reporters, police officers, paramedics, and people all milling out there. "Peggy!" Steve called out to the woman that was standing near one of the ambulances cars, tears streaming down her face, the sound of her name, made the woman turn around to look at Steve with a heartbreaking look, that made Steve swallow and he steeled himself. "Listen carefully Peggy, you go with the Omega, but please, hold yourself together, I will go with the pup," Steve said he felt Peggy chock on her breath.

"P-pup?" Peggy's voice cracked as she said this word, making Steve swallow at the fresh wave of tears that fell from Peggy's eyes.

"Please, be strong." Steve plea with his friend running toward the ambulance that contains the pup, the paramedics were hastate to let him ride with them, but the Beta from before told them to let him.

The journey to the hospital was rough, Steve didn't know what to do half of the time, he was worried, he was afraid, and he wouldn't stop thinking about the child and its mother… Steve was shaken. He called Natasha who was still in Stane's mansion, he told her to question everyone there is, leaving no stone unturned, he even told her to question the neighbors and ask if something strange happened in the past few days. Natasha was all ears and she even told him that Fury took Stane to Shield's HQ to question him, Steve paused at that, he told Natasha to tell Fury that Stane is to be locked in the cells under Shield's basement, that Steve will be the one who questioned him when he had time, that made the line become silent, and then Natasha bedding him goodbye as she went to call Fury.

When they finally reached the hospital, Steve was separated from the pup; he walked around the place until he saw a sobbing Peggy sitting in the waiting room, Howard was with her his shaking hand on her shoulder, Maria was screaming at the doctors pleading with them to let her see her son, Angie was there rocking herself back and forth in her seat, tears streaming down her face, and Jarvis… Jarvis was taking all of this with a shocked slack face, trying to be stronger, going from Maria to Peggy, pleading with them to calm down or they will hurt themselves or worse someone.

Steve swallowed at that and went to Jarvis touching him on the shoulder. "Come with me, let's bring them coffee," Steve stated, making Jarvis paused a little looking at the group, he let out a tired sigh and followed Steve who went to the staff room to brew coffee.

"Please, tell me something…" Jarvis said once they entered the staff room, the staff by this point knew the two of them, as they always volunteered here, and in the clinic on the other side of the hospital.

Steve paused when he was putting the cups and turned to Jarvis with a tired look on his face, Steve never felt like eighty years old as he did now. "He had a pup…" Steve said, making Jarvis sit on the chair or he was going to lose his footing. "But he is sick Jarvis… I don't think he would make it, I don't know if it was TB, but he is so sick he smelled of death… he is so small, too small, and he… he called me Cap as if he knew me… and I…" Steve's voice broke and he could hear Jarvis' stuttering breath and sniffs as the Beta tried to calm himself.

"A-and what about Tony?" Jarvis said after wiping his tears making Steve sigh at that, leaning on the counter looking at the coffee machine.

"Physically, he was better than the people I saw in the Germans camps, mentally? I don't really know." That made Jarvis nods his head, feeling too tired and too old for this. "He gripped the front of my suit before passing out, he grips it and orders me to save his son… what am I going to do, Jarvis? What am I to do when the pup dies?" Steve sniffed at that, which made Jarvis sigh and stand up on shaky legs.

"The pup is going to be fine, he is Tony's son, and if I know Tony, and I like to think I do, the pup wouldn't leave this world without putting the biggest fight you will witness," Jarvis said softly putting his hand on Steve's shoulder, making the Alpha looks up at the old man and give a tired smile.

They took the coffee to the rest of the group, everyone was too drained to do anything but hold their cups, trying to feel the warms of the brew, Maria had stopped screaming and now she was leaning on Howard's other side, crying on his shoulder, Peggy and Angie, for the first time in years, were holding each other trying to get comfort, Jarvis sit on the chair that Steve forced him on, and he stood up in the corner, looking at every doctor that passed in the halls hoping that one of them is carrying the news about the Omega and his pup…

_The coffee tasted like poison in Steve's mouth_…

* * *

Four hours, they waited four hours, before they heard anything about Tony and the pup, four agonizing hours. Steve glance at Maria who was passed out, leaning on Howard who was gazing at the white hospital walls with a dazed look, Peggy was holding a sleeping Angie, and she was too nodding off now and then, the crying drained her out, Jarvis (God bless him) told Steve he was going to bring some clothed for Tony and the Pup, never once did he give any reason for Steve to doubt the pup's survival, Natasha called him every hour, asking if she can come, or if they needed anything, or she was updating him on what's happened in Shield since Peggy, Steve, and Howard left, Steve asked her what did she found in the cell, the Alpha paused a little before she answered him, Steve told her to bring everything to him, he didn't know why, but he told her to bring the newspaper that talked about the Starks reappearing, and some papers that talk about all type of bonds of fated mates.

Steve closed his phone and stood up; he stretches his body, hearing the cracked coming from his back making him wince. He looked around the room until his breath hitches as he saw a Beta heading toward them. Steve power-walked toward the doctor which gain Howard's attention, the older Alpha gasped at that and stood up from his chair, waking up Maria and Angie in return. "How are they?" Steve breathed out when he stood in front of the doctor; the doctor looked at Steve and squeaked, he then calmed down as he saw Maria and Howard run toward them, Peggy and Angie not that far behind. "Well?" Steve snapped he knows he shouldn't have done that, but he was too worried to care about manners right now.

The doctor threw a nervous look toward Steve, but a threatening growl from Howard made him sigh. "T-the Omega shows side effects due to starvation, and physical abuse, he is greatly malnutrition and dehydrated, so we put him on IV and we are going to start the liquid diet as soon as he wakes up. While we were examining him farther we discovered that he was bradycardic we were thankful that no cardiac arrest occurs, we found a few fractured bones, and the rest you will find in this fil-" The file was snatch from him by a frantic Howard who read through the file, Maria let out sobs as she read the file with Howard.

"What about the pup?" Steve said desperately, that question made Maria froze, and she nearly fell on the floor if a shocked Howard didn't take a hold of here, Angie leaned heavily on Peggy, who was trying to hold herself and her mate up.

The doctor sighed at that taking his glasses off, that display made Steve's heart nearly stop, but the doctor starts talking. "The pup had a severe case of Pneumonia, but he as getting the medics he needs." That made Steve sigh in relief and he took a deep breath to calm himself. "Vaccines are usually administered to prevent infection by viruses and bacteria, but considering that the pup was born into captivity…" The doctor swallowed, he couldn't even finish his sentence. "Did anyone of you held the pup for a long period of time?" The doctor asked changing the subject, making the group fall silent at that.

"M-me… why?" Steve asked which made the doctor look at Steve in silent for a long time, making Steve uncomfortable by that.

"Well, Mr. Rogers it seems that the child has imprinted on you, which I considered strange, coming from the environment he was in…" The doctor said, making silence fall on the group.

"Steve…?" Peggy asked a shocked Steve, who was still trying to make ahead or tail of what he heard right now.

"I… the pup called me Cap… he said when he saw me 'You are here'… he acted like he knew me." Steve stuttered making the doctor pause at that with a frown.

"Oh, Tony…" Maria's voice cracked as the realization hit her, which made everyone turn to the Omega that starts sobbing once more, Howard held his mate as she turns toward him

"I would like to take some blood samples, Mr. Rogers, as imprinting goes both ways, even when you were unaware of it. The Omega and the pup are sleeping now, but you can go and see them if you want." The doctor said, making Steve nod his head, and follow the doctor when the older man waved for him to follow, he saw a nurse coming to talk to the rest of his friends.

When Steve finished the tests he left the room only to see Howard waiting for him, which made Steve swallow and stood in front of Howard, waiting for what the older man was going to do. Howard looked at Steve with cold and empty eyes, it made the other Alpha tense, ready to receive the hits his friend was going to lay on him, but the other man just sighed from his nose and turn toward Steve. "The day I found Tony's journal, I was in his room, I couldn't believe that my beautiful and smart son was lost forever, I just couldn't." Howard swallowed at that, trying to collect his thought. "I read the whole journal in one day… there was a map in his journal, he talked about the possible location that 'Captain America' may be buried in… there was only one dot on the map, with the words 'He is trapped in a mountain of ice' I never knew what it meant, but his seventeenth birthday was coming, so I did what Tony wrote, I went toward that dot and searched for that mountain he talked about, and behold, there you were." That made Steve fidgets, looking at the floor in shame, not knowing what to do. "He wrote at the end of his journal about the voice he continued to hear, never know what it was until you talked about it today…. I will only say this one time Rogers, if you hurt my son or his pup, I will bury you under the same ice I found you in, understood?" Howard's voice cracked, in the end, making Steve look at his friend with determent eyes.

"I understood," Steve said, making Howard sniff at that and lean on the wall behind him. "I promised you, Howard, I promise you on my mother's honor, I will protect them both to my dying day." That made Howard sighs and nods his head and straightens himself.

"Let's go, they are waiting in Tony's room," Howard said tiredly, making Steve follow his friend, keeping his eyes on him, last his legs give on him like they threaten to do.

When they reached the room, Steve hesitate before entering, but he took a deep breath and went inside, his eyes fell on Tony, who was still pale as a ghost, the dark rings under his eyes made him wince as the youth looked like a raccoon, though he had to thank the staff who worked here, they had bathed the Omega and cut his tangled hair to a manageable length, he looked more human since Steve saw him last time. Steve noticed that, yes, everyone was here, even Natasha who was looking at the Omega with sympathetic eyes, Natasha's eyes landed on him and she marched toward him, with a small bag in her hand. "Everything you asked for." She said making Steve take the bag from her hand looking inside, he then hugged her, making the woman held him tightly before letting go. "If you need anything, call me." She said making Steve smile at that and ruffle her hair which made her grumble half-heartedly. "Here." She said producing a phone out of her purse.

Steve smiled as he saw that the phone was his, it seems like Natasha had finally fixed the phone. "Why don't you look at that…?" Steve teased the woman making her roll her eyes, but smile at the same time; she went to give Angie and Peggy a hug before leaving the room. "Where is the pup?" Steve asked Jarvis who was waiting near one of the windows in the private room.

Jarvis looked at Steve with a tired smile. "The next room, it's attached to this one," Jarvis said pointing to the door behind him, which made Steve sighs in relief. "So what's about the pup imprinting on you? And you turn out to be Tony's, fated mate?" Jarvis asked, making Steve sigh at that.

"I promise to tell you everything from the start… just later, please." Steve plea, making Jarvis hum, and get out a white rose out of the inner pocket of his jacket, it was intact and freshly picked from the Stark's garden.

"Tony loves white roses." That was the only thing he said, as he gave the rose to Steve, which made Steve smile at the older man.

Steve heard a groan, which made both him and Jarvis rushed to Tony who was waking up, Steve could feel the anticipation on every faces in the room, but when Tony Opened his eyes and look around the room, he paled when his eyes fell on everyone, that made Steve's heart drop and he rushed to the Omega, just as he let an ear-piercing scream when Maria got close to him. Steve held Tony's hands last he hurt himself by pulling the IV, that made the Omega paused and look at him frozen in place. "Anthony," Steve called out a couple of times breaking Tony from his shock and mutters something under his breath. "What..?" Steve stuttered, hoping that he heard everything wrong, but Tony just looked at him with a glare.

"I said get them out! Out, out, out of here!" Tony scream and shouted the doctors and nurses rush into the room, at that sight, Tony started screaming loudly, which ends up by having the doctors sedating him. He continued to scream and plead with Steve to get everyone out, it left Steve shocked and frozen, and he could fell the heartbreak rolling from everyone at that. What Steve hated the most was when Tony starts crying when Steve didn't do as he asked…

_He felt like a failure_…

* * *

The next time Tony woke up, Steve told the rest to wait outside until he finishes his talk with the teen. It made everyone heartbroken at the idea of Tony hating them, but he told them that it was nothing like that, that he thinks Stane did something, that nearly made Howard go into a fit once again, but thankfully Jarvis was able to calm him. Steve sit on the chair beside Tony's bed, he looked around in the bag that Natasha brought for him, the bag contains only a few thinks, a fancy necklace, blond hair that was drenched with old and crust blood, a snip of a newspaper that was talking about the explosions at SI, the rest of the newspaper was ripped and made into different shapes but mostly stars. Steve sighed at that and leans on the chair waiting for the Omega to wake up.

"Am I finally dead?" A hoarse voice asked making Steve straighten in his chair looking at the Omega who was looking at him tiredly, too tired to care if he was dead or not.

Steve wanted to say scream no, that Tony didn't die, that he and his son were finally saved, but he knew someone like Tony wouldn't believe something like that without proof. "Why do you think you are dead?" Steve asked the Omega gently, which made the Omega wet his lips, thinking.

"The voice in my head… I always hear it since I was small, but… but I can't hear it anymore, besides you are here... you are Captain America and you are dead." Tony's voice cracked, which made Steve want to go to the Omega and hold him tightly.

"Can you read this?" Steve asked Tony, which made the Omega blink and nod his head, Steve sigh and adjust the Omega's bed into a sitting position, he gave Tony the papers. Tony read and reread the papers with a shocked look on his face; he looked at Steve with a shocked look.

"You are alive and you a-re my…" Tony let his words trail, getting a nod from Steve, which made the Omega lean on his bed. "I saw my parents, they weren't dead, right?" Tony's voice cracked, he looked at Steve who paused and gives Tony the newspaper to read. The Omegas lips wobbled as he read about the Starks reappearance a year after their supposed death. By the end, tears were running down Tony's face, it made Steve tear up, suddenly Tony turn to him with fear. "My baby! Oh, God, where is my baby?" Tony nearly screamed, making Steve move fast to calm the Omega.

"Tony listens to me, your pup is fine, he is sleeping in the other room, your baby is fine." Steve crooned making Tony look at Steve with disbelieve.

"He is alive?" Tony starts sobbing when Steve nods his head at that. "They are all a-alive." Tony calmed himself down, wiping his tears away. "W-what about s-Stane?" Tony stuttered, and Steve bit the inside of his cheek as he heard the fear in the Omega's voice.

"He is away Tony; he is never going to hurt you and your pup ever again." Steve left it at that, making Tony look at his hands that were clenched into fists.

"I… I want to see them." Tony pleads with Steve, that made the Alpha pause and smile at the Omega, Steve stood up and went to the door, he opens it and look outside to see that everyone was waiting in the uncomfortable chairs they pulled out of somewhere.

"Howard," Steve called out making the Alpha look up from his phone fast, the hope shining in his eyes. "He wants to see you…" Steve said making everyone stand up fast, Maria was the first to enter the room as she pushed Steve and run toward her son.

"My baby…" Maria sobbed as she reached Tony, holding him tightly but gently, Tony, on the other hand, hide his face in his mother's neck taking in her sugary sweet scent, sobs start raking his body as he took hold of his mother, refusing to let her go.

Steve watched the Omega break down, his eyes become glassy at that. Howard was next, as he held his son and starts telling his son how proud of him, how much he missed him that made Tony give a loud sob, holding onto his father tightly. "J-Jarvis…" Tony called out when his eyes fell on the older Beta, the older man gives a small smile, his eyes tearing up. Steve pushed him toward the Omega, making the older man look at Steve than to Tony who was pleading with him to come closer, the Beta limp toward Tony, that made Tony sob and hold the Beta tightly when he reached him, at that, Jarvis finally let his tears fall.

Steve turns to the closed door near the window, he swallows as he saw Peggy and Angie were next, he turns his back to the family and walked toward the door, he opened it the door, getting inside the room and close it behind him. Steve looked at the pale and tiny figure sleeping on the bed and he sniffs at that, he walked toward the pup and took the seat near the bed, he took the pup's small hand in his and give a sad smile. It hurt him deeply that everyone had forgotten about the small pup, in the too big room, Steve squeezes the small hand, promising himself that he will protect the Pup and his Mother to the end.

_He spent the night sitting beside the pup_…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking…
> 
> I had two Stony stories that I'm working on, one is a Christmas story that I may or may not update, and the other is a heartbreaking one, the two of them are Omegaverse, I was wondering if people are interested in the Christmas story or the other one so I will start writing them, and updating them when time is right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, sadness, a little bit of violence, feelings, near mentally breakdowns, mention of past abuse, mention of rape, panic attacks, maybe fluff? And Steve finally gets his shit together… And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

_Tony hated when Stane touch him, he hated when Stane will command him to go over the matters and spread his legs, he hates that he had to put his baby in the bathroom if he heard footsteps behind the door, but what he hates the _ _most _ _about the whole things was the whispers that Stane will say in his ear, not because they were lies, but because they were the truth, it made him hate himself over and over again, it made him disgusted with himself, how weak he was, how he could easily let Stane overpower him, but the sound of his baby whimpering in hunger made him swallow what's left of his pride and spread his legs for Stane, it meant his baby was going to live…_

_The thing that made him sick nearly all of the time was when Stane would touch him down there, he hated how slick he will become, he hated coming when Stane knot him, and he hated the feeling of Stane's hands on his body. "Why are you crying, Tony? You want this…" NO! He didn't! "If you didn't want this then why did you come?" It… it's because… "You like it, you do, Tony, why do you lie to yourself?" He… "If you didn't like it then why did you fall in heat? Why did you get pregnant? You are an Omega, that's what you were created for, little Tony" No! No, no, no, no! "Stop lying to yourself… you just want to be knotted, that's why you jumped at that new Alpha right away, that's why you left your child alone, that's why you let him die…" Tony shook his head at that and let out a scream only to feel a hand on his mouth, he looked up only to see Stane looking at him with a smirk. "He is dead…" Stane turned Tony's face toward the small body that was lying in the small corner of the white room, his heart stopped as he saw his baby lying motionlessly with a pool of red surrounding him, tears start running down Tony's face, and he whined as he felt a hand running along his thigh, Stane's hand start touching him._

_Tony lost it at that and starts screaming, and screaming, and screaming, his baby's lifeless eyes staring at him, making Tony thrash as he felt Stane whispering in his ear. "That's what you were created for…" Tony sobbed at that and whimpered…_

_He hates how Stane was right…_

.

…

.

Tony woke up screaming and thrashing around his bed weakly, when he felt a hand touching his shoulder, he screamed louder in a hoarse voice. The constant calling of his name and the relaxing scent of a forest made Tony open his eyes to look at the person in front of him only to see Captain America standing near his bed with a panicked look on his face. "My baby…!" Tony screamed as he tried to sit in his bed, gentle hands on his shoulders made his shout. "Give me my baby, back!" Tony screamed as he tried to shake the older man's hands when that didn't work out, he starts sobbing. "Please, please, please! Just let me see my baby, please…" Tony's voice cracked as he begged over and over again hiccupping and whimpering.

Steve looked at the sobbing Omega with a lost expression, he doesn't know what to do when he came from the pup's room only to see the Omega start thrashing and crying out, and when the Omega starts screaming which attract the attention of everyone that was sleeping. Steve tried to calm the Omega gently, only for the Omega to start crying and begging to see his pup. Steve swallow at that and gaze at Howard who was looking as lost as Steve felt, but one look at Jarvis who stopped the doctors that rushed, made Steve nod in determination. "Shh, it's OK, Tony we are going to go and see the pup, just calm down." Steve crooned; making the Omega let a sob at that.

It ends up with Steve carrying Tony and putting him in the wheelchair in the corner that Jarvis brought earlier that day, he made sure not to dislodge the IV drip when he was doing that, Steve then took Tony toward the room that was attached to this room, that contained the pup. The second the entered the room and Tony's eyes fell on his pup, he starts sobbing loudly and trying to move toward the pup who was lying on the bed motionless.

As soon as they reached the pup's bed, Tony tried to raise himself and lie beside his pup, feeling the Alpha's hands trying to get him back to his seat made Tony lose it. "Let me go!" He snapped hissing at the Alpha making the Alpha let go like he was burned. That made Tony turn to his son, using his shaky hands to raise himself and by a miracle he was able to get his body on the bed, gasping for air after that tiring move. Once he was on the bed, he gazed at his sleeping baby, tears start gathering in his eyes making his vision blurry, his baby was so small in this big bed, he was as pale as the sheets and walls around him, that made Tony whine and hold into the child that was lying on the bed. "It's your entire fault…" He whispered to himself but that made the Alpha behind him pause. "I'm so sorry, baby, Mama didn't mean to, I didn't forget you, Mama is so sorry, baby." Tony choked as he held his baby tightly saying sorry over and over again, caressing his baby's cheek and kissing his forehead gently.

Hearing that cracked voice whispering something like this, made Steve choke, it made pain and hurt take a hold of his heart, but the thing is Tony was right, this was his entire fault, if he had been brave like everyone said he was, he wouldn't have crashed the plane and froze himself in the ice, but he was coward, and the price of his cowardice act was lying in this bed holding his pup saying sorry for something he didn't do, it was his fault. The sound of doctors and nurses entering the room made Steve break off from his dark thoughts, he saw them go toward the Omega and his pup and try to pull the Omega away only making Tony scream and thrash more and more screaming at them to let him go.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Let him go!" Steve had screamed as he tried to pull one of the doctors away only for the huge Beta to push him aside.

"Go away, Sir, we are doing our job." He said barking at the nurse to sedate Tony, who was crying and thrashing around, pleading with them to let him go.

That scene made Steve growl but it ends with Maria who surprisingly pulls Steve away from the scene, and out of the room away from the rest. "They can't do that!" Steve told Maria nearly sapping at her only making the woman give Steve a tired look, he doesn't remember that much of what happened or what was said between them but he remembered one point of their argument before Maria left him to his storming thoughts.

_"You Alphas think that everything so easy." Maria had told him in a tired voice, a faraway look in her eyes that made Steve pause; he had told her how he had wished to help Tony but no matter what he did the Omega didn't, how he was still confused about the pup knowing who he was. "Steven… I will tell you this thing; I hope you can understand, my son's fated mate or not." Maria had said after she calms herself looking at Steve straight in the eyes and whispered in a strong voice. "An Omega will do anything for their pups… even if it meant lying…" Maria said giving Steve a sad smile before she turned away and start walking back to Tony's room_…

It had left Steve confused, and made him start reviewing everything he did and said toward the Omega and his pup, it made him sit on the chair thinking until it was like lightning struck him from the dark sky… "An Omega will do everything…" Steve whispered brokenly. _Even if it meant lying about the father_… the realization made Steve tears up, feeling like a failure. Steve stood up and start walking, to a specific room, feeling like the weight of the world was crashing him, if he wasn't a coward, none of this would have happened, if he just get himself together after Bucky had died, Tony wouldn't have been here right now, he would have been home, enjoying his life, falling in love, dating, choosing his own mate, and maybe he would have had a pup, instead he was here in the hospital crying and begging the doctors to let him see his pup…

_He never hated himself so much…_

* * *

Steve went to the only person who he knew will be able to help him in this situation, he knew Bruce's schedule by now, and he knew that on Friday the Beta had the night shift, so Steve went toward Bruce's room hoping to find the doctor there, he was thankful when he saw the lights under the door, he knocked on the door and heard Bruce's calm voice granting him entry, Steve closed the door behind him as he walked inside the room, looking at Bruce who was drinking tea and reviewing some of his patients' files.

"Oh, Steve, you are here…" Bruce smiled as he noticed Steve walking toward him; his smile fell as he saw Steve's grim face. "Steve…?" Bruce asked softly making Steve sit on the chair and put his head in his hands. Ever since Bruce tripped over his shoes and landed on Steve Rogers (Don't ask him how, even he doesn't know the answer) the two of them became good friends (Other than the few times Steve thought of him as another type of doctor) it was honestly surprising to see Steve come into his office with such a grim and pale face, it made him concern. "What happened, Steve?" Bruce asked as he closed his files and took his glasses off, taking the role of a therapist, as much as Bruce didn't want to, he knows Steve won't tell anyone anything unless it was him.

Steve raised his head to look at Bruce with a tired, so tired eyes and he sighed, and before Steve knew it he start telling Bruce everything, about what he felt when he saved Tony, about his son, about what Maria told him about what Tony did, and that even then he didn't know what to do, about Tony's nightmares and what happened next, and about what the doctors did when they entered the room, and how wrong it was seeing them pull the mother away from the pup, all of that and Bruce was listening with rapid attention, in their three hours long talk, Bruce had brought him tea from time to time, trying to comfort Steve who was going to start crying or screaming any minute now.

After Steve finished his tale, Bruce was sitting on his chair crossing his arms over his chest thinking everything through. "Well… as much as I would like to say I know the answers to your questions, I really don't…" Bruce started, cleaning his glasses thinking. "Though, I can see from where Tony is coming from…" Bruce wore his glasses, gazing at Steve's tired face with a gentle look. "Look at it this way, Steve. Let's say that your child, who was the only thing you had in captivity, you protected him, loved him, and tried to do everything to shelter him from the pain of the truth, but the most important one… he never left your eyes because he is always with you, and your mind refused to stop looking after him, but one day you were distracted by something that you forget about your child, who you had spent years taking care of…" Bruce sighs and took a sip of tea, seeing the realization paint Steve's face every second that passes. "I think he was terrified, about how he was able to forget about his child so easily, so he did the only logical thing to him, and that was snapping and even attacking the reason of the distraction…" Bruce looked at Steve who was looking at his teacup with a tired look.

"And the reason for the distraction was me…" Steve finished making Bruce hum and nod his head at that. "What am I going to do Bruce? He is apparently my fated mate and not only that, his pup thinks that's I'm the father because of what Tony told him… how can I take care of someone hurt when I don't even know how to take care of myself?" Steve gulps the rest of his tea, putting the cup on the desk gently making Bruce paused, thinking.

Bruce presses his lips into a thin line trying to think of something. "Steve, I can't tell you what to do and what not to do, that's your thing, but tell me honestly, do you see yourself with the Omega and his pup in the distant future?" The Beta asked gently making Steve pause at that. "If you can answer that question than you know the answer to your question, as for you not being able to take care of the Omega… have you seen yourself when you volunteer in the clinic or in the hospital, people adore you, especially children, you are a good man Steve, don't let your doubts ruin that for you." Bruce's words made a smile take over Steve's face and he looked at the Beta.

"I want you to be Tony's doctor…" Steve said making the Beta choke on his tea and start coughing at that when Bruce looked at Steve with a panicked look, Steve gave a tired smile. "The only one I trust here is you, and to be honest I think the doctor in charge of Tony is hiding something, please Bruce, I wouldn't have asked you something like this if I didn't know you can do it." Steve plea making Bruce groan at that and mutter something about him not being that kind of doctor, which made Steve smile happily at that…

The way to Tony's room was spent with Steve telling Bruce, what the doctors and nurses did to Tony and his pup, which made Bruce growl and mutter something angrily, and if Steve knew something about befriending Bruce in the last three years, it was to never get him angry. The two of them marched until they reached the room, only to see Howard and Peggy outside talking about something. Steve nods toward them and opened the door to the Omega's room and lets Bruce enter making Peggy and Howard frown at that and follow Steve and the Beta inside.

Steve had to stop himself from growling when he saw Tony strapped into his bed, with doctors talking in the corner; it was Bruce who let out a growl at the sight making the room become quiet. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Bruce had snapped as he went toward the Omega's bed and took the restraints off. "How in the world did your idiotic brains thought about restraining an abused Omega?" Bruce cursed and screamed some more things threating the doctors and the nurses that were cowering in the corner, no one in their right mind will go against the Beta when he was angry.

"What's going on, Steve?" Peggy had asked wincing a little as a doctor got smacked in the face by the restrains the Beta throws at him, a few cursed words, made the doctor whine and hide behind one of the nurses that were cowering.

"Tony's new doctor…" Steve said with a smile, taking a dark pleasure in the way that some of those awful doctors got what they deserved.

"Tony already has the best doctors, Steve," Maria said looking at the Beta up and down, she wondered when she had last seen him for he looked quite familiar.

"The best? Maybe… but they are not trustworthy, Bruce is the only doctor I trust in this place." Steve said which made the group go still, if Steve said that he trusted the Beta in front of them then that spoke a lot of how talented and smart that Beta was to get Steve who has trust issues trust him, but the first part of Steve's speech, made Peggy and Howard look at one another narrowing their eyes at the doctors.

"How idiotic can you be?" Bruce had snapped at the doctors after freeing the Omega, glaring at them like he was ready to slaughter them, Bruce's voice made everyone turn to him to see the Beta hissing at the idiots cowering in the corner. "We have an Omega with a three years old pup! Even first-year college students know not to separate the mother from his pup until he is at least five years old, last the Omega's instincts thought the child is dead and fall into heat! A heat that will kill the Omega because he is weak! Steve, try to roll the child's bed here…" Bruce screamed and curses a little more.

Steve smiled at that and went to the attached room, and nod at Jarvis who was with the pup, Jarvis had a smile on his face making Steve feel lighter as he starts pushing the child's bed through the door, with Jarvis' help. When they reentered the room, they saw Maria screaming her heads off at the doctors, while Bruce was explaining to Peggy and Howard what was going to happen to the Omega and child if they were forced to be separated.

Steve made sure to roll the bed toward Tony's and with Jarvis's help the merged Tony and the pup's beds together lowering the bars, last Tony wanted to hold his child comfortably. Steve smiled when he saw how Tony's body relaxes when he smelled his child nearby, he turned to see Peggy and Howard looking at the doctors with dark looks, Howard was taking their names while Peggy was on the phone with someone, ordering them to do a full background check on the names Howard was saying out loud…

_That was better…_

* * *

A week later, Steve finally returned to Shield, Howard and Peggy stayed with Tony not ready to go back, but Steve knows that if he didn't step up and took care of Shield, the place will practically go into war, though he has to admit Fury and the rest of Peggy's spies did a quite good job managing the place.

The day Steve returned, Natasha hugged him tightly than she steered him toward Peggy's office so he can go over the paperwork that was waiting, Steve spent his day in the office, approving and giving missions to the agents, he even appointed Pepper as the temporary CEO of SI, that day Pepper had stormed into his office questioning him about the news of Tony's return. She spent the day crying in his office, asking if she could come and see Tony, as much as it hurt Steve to do that but he told her she can't. he told her about the pup, about Tony being sedated half of the time this past week for attacking nearly everyone that came near him, he told her that it was not a good idea, that as soon as Tony and the pup gets better, he will make sure that Pepper was the first to see them. Pepper agreed in the end, with the promise of Steve updating her on Tony and the pup's condition every day.

Steve wasn't even able to go home and check on Dummy and JARVIS, but Jarvis, who usually go home for a little bit every day, trying to prepare the place for Tony's return, told him that everything was OK, still, he missed those two, they were like children to him, believe it or not. The first day at work, Steve spent it locked in his office, Natasha usually come to update him about what took a place when he was away, Clint was there too, asking about the Omega and pup with a worried look on his face, Phil took the job as his secretary and was the one who reminds him to eat something every minute that pass, Fury and Maria were on a mission, something about Aliens coming to earth and whatnot… Steve nearly slammed his head on the table… aliens, like Steve, needed to hear about something like this (He stopped being surprised after waking up from the ice 42 years later) But to be honest, he was grateful for the five spies, if it weren't for them, Steve didn't know what he would have done.

Jarvis updated him twice a day about Tony and the pup, he was extremely happy to hear that Tony was finally eating… or drinking? Whatever you want to call liquid diet, the Omega starts his liquid diet as soon as he woke up, spending the first three days drinking enrich milk, he was happy when Tony was able to handle broth and other food that Bruce approved of.

The fourth day Fury and Maria were back with few guests, who made Steve nearly bash his head with his own Shield, Dr. Wendy Lawson or Mar-Vell as the other woman called herself, told him about everything that he needs to know about her being a Kree spy until she discovered the truth about the Skrulls, Steve was even able to meet Talos who begged Steve to help his people and find home for them, he meets Carol Danvers, who destroyed the engine Mar-Vell talked about and absorbed the energy from the ensuing explosion gaining superpowers, Steve made sure that Natasha brought him the biggest coffee cup she could find because this was not in his job description. In the end, after Steve called Peggy and Howard, who came as soon as they can, the spent a week and a half discussing what they were going to do back and forth thankfully Steve, as usual, was able to make a strategic plan that will help every party involved.

Dr. Lawson, was going to stay with Shield with some of Talos' scientists, the reason for that was to help Shield, to help them learn about what's hidden in space, and help them perfect their defense to be able to prevent any attack from OutSpace when the Kree or any other race start going after earth. For the Skrulls who begged for home and protection from the Kree, Howard stated that he had a private island… a big private island, that he can help the Skrulls making that place their new home, on the promise that they are to not ever attack earth, and that Dr. lawson and Carol Danvers were going to be the ambassadors for earth, Steve made that call because he knows it would lower the tension between both sides, and he was thankful it was the right one. As for Carol, Steve had to sigh and tell her that because of her unique situation, Steve will take it on himself to train the female to control her powers, it made the woman scream in joy and start jumping around… apparently, she was a Captain America fan and for her to be trained by her hero was a dream come true… the only reason Shield hasn't told the American government about the Aliens was that they don't know how many Hydra's sleeping cells that were still out there.

Steve also met a cute cat named Goose, who is revealed to be an alien Flerken… from that day on Steve gaze at every cat, he saw with suspicion… Goose, as it seems, took a huge liking to Steve, following him everywhere and rubbing herself on the older man, Dr. Lawson told him that the cat liked him and this was the first time she saw Goose acting like this toward anyone even Carol, the only person after Dr. Lawson Goose tolerate. Fury still has a sour relationship with the cat, and Steve can sympathize after all the cat ripped his left eye. Talos flinch every time the cat comes near him and when Steve picked the cat up and start scratching under her chin, every alien was stunned how the cat starts purring and nuzzling Steve… the Soldier didn't expect the cat to regurgitates the Tesseract in his hand (In such a disgusting way) it made Steve pause for a long time, and look at Howard and Peggy with a blank and dark look, making the two Alphas shift uncomfortably, in the end, it was agreed that the Tesseract will stay with Steve, guarded Goose as no one wants to go near that demon cat other than Carol and Dr. Lawson.

So after two tiring and draining weeks, Steve finally told Fury that he wants Stane in the interrogation room, he felt he will be able to question Stane without bashing his head into the first hard surface he saw. Steve and Fury were in the room, with Steve sitting on one of the chairs and Fury standing behind him, looking at Steve every once in a while. "Ask what you want Fury…" Steve said with a tired voice making the young Alpha pause a little.

"How did you know… that the Omega was down there?" Fury started fidgeting a little. "When we talked with the neighbors they told us that the phone towers had a problem in the past few days, that the message the Omega sent was three days late, that in that time Stane made sure to close the staircase that went down… how did you know he plans on burring them alive?" Fury asked desperate to know how the other Alpha knew all of this, how he knew he should use his voice on Stane.

Steve stayed quiet for a little time before letting out a small laugh. "Do you know how to kill someone without killing them?" Steve asked Fury, getting a confused look from the young man, it made Steve give a sad smile. "You drive them crazy…" Steve said making Fury pause at that before he was able to question the Alpha what he meant the door opened showing Stane being dragged by some of Shield agents. Fury shut his mouth, feeling that he already got his answer, an answer that he didn't know and sure as hell wouldn't like.

Steve gaze at Stane with hard eyes, the once billionaire Alpha who always made sure his look was always perfect… looked like shit, like a homeless man, even calling him that was a light word to descript the situation, it made a dark part of Steve smile in glee at the sight. Stane was thrust into the chair harshly making the older man groan in pain and throw a glare at the agents.

"Stane…" Steve called out making the man turn to him and glare even more with a dark look in his eyes. "You know why you are here, don't make this hard for you and tell me what I want to know," Steve said making Stane snort at that.

"And why would I do that?" Stane hissed at Steve, he throws himself at the soldier trying to attack him, only for the agents to restrain him. "Let me go! Don't you know who I am?" Stane snapped making Steve pause and waved to the agents to let him go, which made the agents look at one another and let the Alpha go.

Stane saw this and immediately tried to attack Steve once more, but a well-placed punch from the soldier throw Stane toward the wall behind him, making his back hit the wall hard that the agents wince when they heard the sound of something cracking in the silent room. "You don't know how long I want to do that…" Steve said as he took his seat once more, waving for the agents to drag Stane to the chair once more, the other Alpha was gasping for air and letting out a pained gasped every time he moved his right shoulder.

"So, are you ready to talk…?" Steve said waiting for Stane to say something when there was nothing but a silence Steve smiled happily making Stane's blood run cold at the dark and happy smile. "You know, there are a lot of prisons that would love to have a fresh face like you… your _kind_… are giving the special treatment you know?" Steve said spitting the word 'Kind' making shiver go down every person in the room. "Those who hurt Omegas, especially pregnant ones… those have a special place in the prison's hierarchy, abused… tortured… use of the Alpha voice… nearly killed… raped… gangbanged? Is that the right word for it, I don't know?" Steve said with a happy smile throwing some pictures in front of Stane, you can see how Stane's face becomes so pale that it turned green. "If you talked… I can give you a deal. An isolated cell, only for you, a small little box away from the other inmates who will enjoy holding you down and do whatever your little mind can imagine… what do you think?" Steve hummed happily watching how Stane start shaking as the realization of how much he messed up start hitting him, Steve pushed a file toward Stane with a pen inside, Stane opened the file and with shaky hand after reading what was inside he signed the papers.

Stane raised his head and start word-vomiting, he talked about his work with SI and how he used to sell weapons in the black markets without anyone knowing, how he hired some of Hydra's agents from time to time to do his bedding, he talked about Tony and the kidnapping, when Steve told him to go into details Stane froze in fear, but Steve's snarl made him talk, he talks about the torture and starvation, how Tony always fought and refused to submit, about him actually being able to break the bones and defeat a few of his minions, and nearly being able to escape a few times if they didn't act fast, he talked about Tony's one and only heat that happened four years ago, him falling pregnant, Stane using his voice, how the Omega stopped resisting Stane and slept with him willingly if it meant Stane will give him a little bit more food or some clothes for the baby, who was born in August. Stane talked so much that he didn't realize that Steve's face turns dark and hateful the longer he talked, he didn't feel the room temperature drop drastically and the scent of ice that always surrounded Steve sharpened.

After four hours of Steve hearing Stane's confessions, he stood up making the room go silent. "Take him to his cell…" Steve said that in a low voice, making every person in the room flinch and tries to give Steve a wide birth as the Alpha took the file and walked to the door. When Steve got out of the room and walked toward his office he heard rushed footsteps heading toward him making him turn to see an enrage Howard marching toward him.

"You made a deal with him?!" Howard snarled as he took hold of the front of Steve's suit, making the blond Alpha hold himself back from killing his friend, his friend was on thin ice and any second now Steve was going to crack and snap. "How could you? After-" Howard wasn't able to say anything next as his words got stuck in his throat when he saw Steve's eyes.

"Five seconds… before I break some idiot's head… don't be that idiot Howard…" Steve said coldly making Howard let go of Steve's suit and look at the shining golden eyes that were looking down at him.

"Your… eyes…" Howard muttered scared to the bones, this was the first time he saw eyes like this, the only time he saw something like this was in the war when few Alphas went feral and start ripping each other apart.

Steve swallowed a little closing his golden eyes, when he opened his eyes a few seconds later they were once again blue. "You are supposed to be smart Howard… even when I made a deal; it doesn't mean I will do it right away, would I?" Steve gave a dark smile at that, it sent a shiver down Howard's spine. "I got what I want from him… he, on the other hand, the papers he signed get lost…" Steve hummed ripping the file in his hands to pieces. The sound of phone ringing made Steve pause and thrust the ripped file toward Howard's chest, and took the phone from his pocket. "…Jarvis? Oh, I am coming…. Thank you." Steve hummed as he ends the call and went outside leaving Howard staring at Steve's back.

_This was the first time Howard truly feared his friend…_

* * *

Tony sighed in content as he smelled the scent of his pup, without sickness and death surrounding it. His baby always smelled like freshly cut grass and rain, it always made Tony hold tightly into his son to smell the scent of the outside, of the small pleasures he always adored as a teen, it always made him feel home. It had been three weeks since he was out of Stane's clutch, Tony still couldn't believe it, he is afraid that if he closed his eyes any second now he will return to the cell, seeing his baby dying before his eyes, but every time he close and open his eyes he was here, in the hospital, with his baby contently sleeping in his arms.

Ever since that day in the hospital, when they pulled him away from his baby, his doctor changed, instead of the vultures that usually surrounded him trying to pull him away from his baby, there was one doctor now, Bruce Banner was his name, a kind Beta who always speak in a calm voice, and ask him his opinion before he does anything. After the second day when his baby hadn't wake up, Tony screamed his lungs off, screaming about what they have done to his baby. The nice doctor had approached him and tried to calm him down, he explained to him that his baby was in a medical-induced coma so he could recover, Tony had cried his eyes out that day, holding his baby tightly.

Nightmares still haunt Tony when he was asleep, sometimes when he was awake, and sometimes when he saw his father or even aunt Peggy coming near him without being prepared for it mentally he will lose it and panic, it broke his heart that he fears aunt Peggy and his father, but the doctor told him it was normal, that he was isolated and hurt in the past six years that it was normal… it made Tony hate himself for being weak, he hates himself when his body relax at Steve Roger's scent, his fresh scent, like the forest after the rain, warmth of the bonfire, and strangely the scent of ice that surrounded him, it made him calm and sleepy, and he had to stop himself from purring aloud. He hasn't seen the Alpha in the past two weeks or so, which only succeeded in making his nightmares increase more than ever.

His mother and Angie had left this morning, they both have important jobs to attend to, his mom refused to leave him at first, it was until Tony begged her to just leave and go home to rest and shower and Jarvis promised to stay here with Tony that Maria and Angie left, all of his family had spent this three weeks attached to his bed, and it made feel like an invalid, like the weak person he was, it made him hate himself a little bit more.

After being sedated the first time, Tony always finds himself sedated mainly for the episodes he always created when someone walked toward him without Tony being mental prepare to see them, it usually starts with someone sneaking upon him, and the Tony will find himself screaming and throwing things, and when he felt someone getting near his son, he will lose it and start attacking. The first week Captain America was there to stop him from harming himself or others, the Alpha's scent made him so sleepy and relaxed that he will go to sleep holding his baby in his arms, but since the second week when the Alpha returned to manage Shield, the nurses were forced to drug him.

Today was a happy day for Tony because after an hour of his mother and Angie leaving, he felt a movement coming from his baby, another half an hour and his baby woke up which made Tony cry and hold his confused baby who starts purring when Tony starts kissing every inch of his skin he could see. Dr. Banner came running after Jarvis informed him that he saw the pup wakes up after a lot of tests (Some of which made Peter cry and hold into his Mama) Tony was told his son was finally OK, that he was recovering, and in a few weeks everything is going to be good, that the could start his round of vaccine too.

Dr. Banner had even commented about the pup being surprisingly healthy if they didn't count the pneumonia and being small for his age. Tony kept his mouth shut at that, but the look that the doctor sent him told him he knew, Tony spent the time ever since his baby born taking care of his pup, if it meant that he had to give his baby every bite of food Stane gave them and eat a few bites a day, Tony would do it, his baby was the most important thing for him.

Several hours later Tony was hugging his baby who was purring and telling him in a happy voice about how Captain America saved them. "Mama 'as sleep an' then Cap 'as 'here!" His baby said with such an excited voice that his words sound broken, Tony just smiled and hummed at that, being isolated from any life form, made his baby distrust of others the reason that Jarvis was not here in the room with them was his baby crying and trying to hide himself in Tony's arms away from the old man, his baby's speech isn't as advanced as it should be because let's face it, even Tony can't spend every minute of the day talking or his throat was going to kill him, even if his baby's speech wasn't advance it didn't mean he was slow on the contrary his baby was so smart that he can read and write, the newspaper that Stane gave him a long time ago was a good way to teach his baby letters and numbers.

"When… the bad men tried… to take me… Cap stops 'em… Papa hugs me, Mama." His baby said the word slowly so that Tony will understand how important this was and also not miss what the pup was going to say. "He 'as warm…" The pup purred at that nuzzling Tony's chest making the Omega laugh a little which made his baby grin happily. "An', an' he called me little on' and made me go wit' good people… Papa's big… like this!" The pup said opening his arms wide, making Tony smile happily at that.

"Is he now?" Tony asked getting a happy nod from his pup, which made Tony kiss his son on the forehead. "Yeah, Papa saved us, didn't he?" Tony asked getting a happy nod from his baby. It was the first time Tony saw his son this happy, it made his heart pound in his chest with happiness, Tony couldn't remember if he gave his baby's name to his family, but he guess not, he was too out of it. The sound of the door being knocked on made Tony look at the door, he could feel his baby tense and hide his face in Tony's chest as he starts shaking a little, which made Tony shush his baby gently and turn to the door. "Enter," Tony called out hugging his baby tightly hoping that the calming pheromones he was releasing would make his baby calm down.

The door opened showing Captain America in the flesh that made Tony pause a little, Peter who looked up after smelling the familiar scent, called the Captain happily in joy from Tony's lap stretching his arms toward the Captain wanting to be picked up and hugged again. That display made Tony froze in fear, after all Steve Rogers was a stranger, his fated mate but a stranger so for his baby to be strangely attached to someone that the Captain only saw when he rescued the two of them was bad, and an Omega trying to force parentage on someone, this was something that will make any Alpha enrage.

Before Tony opened his trembling lips to quiet his baby, the Captain entered the room with a happy smile and a shopping bag in hand. "Hello there, little one, are you well?" The Captain asked making the pup jump in his place in Tony's lap while nodding his head happily. "May I?" The Alpha asked when he reached the bed, making Tony shake a little at that, but a whine from his baby made him swallow and nod his head letting go of his baby who crawled toward the Alpha.

"Papa, you are 'ere!" The pup squeals happily as he felt the Alpha's arms surrounding him in a hug after the Alpha sat on the bed.

Hearing his pup say that made Tony swallow tears start gathering in his eyes. "Captain… I can explain… I..." Tony couldn't continue words sticking in his throat, fear starts rising inside Tony about the possibility of the Alpha hurting his pup because of that misunderstanding.

"Steve… just call me Steve, Tony." The Alpha said making the Omega give a shaky nod at that. "I know Tony… I know everything and it's OK, I am honored that you decided to choose me to be the pup's father." Steve said making the Omega let out an 'Oh' at that tears start gathering in his eyes, he looked at the pup that was nuzzling Steve's neck, purring happily and gave a smile sniffing a little. "Hey, little one, you still hasn't told me your name, my name is Steve." The Alpha said running his hand through the pup's soft hair, that made the Pup blink and grins a toothy grin.

"Peter!" The pup said happily pointing at his small chest which made the Alpha let out a happy laugh and nuzzle the pup that giggled and start jumping in his lap.

"Well, Peter, I brought you a present, after all this is… this is Papa's first time meeting his small hero." Steve said making Peter's jaw fall a little as he pointing to himself.

"Me… hero?" He stuttered Peter couldn't believe his little ears, his Papa just called him a hero, him! He turns to his Mama who was smiling with teary eyes, Mama told him that sometimes people cry when they were happy, Papa was finally back and he saved them from the bad men so Peter was sure his Mama was happy.

"Yes, Peter, you are a hero." That made the pup smile happily; Steve kissed his forehead and put the shopping bag he brought with him on the bed. "I didn't know what to bring him, so I thought a blanket and a teddy bear would be a safe bet," Steve said looking at Tony who wiped his eyes and gives Steve a small smile. "This is for you, little Peter," Steve said getting a red, white, and blue blanket, Peter raised his small hands to touch the blanket.

"Warm…" The pup said making Steve hum at that and kiss his head gently, covering the pup with the blanket which made the pup purr happily at the warmth.

"And this little bear is for you…" Steve said getting a Winnie the Pooh toy out and hold it near Peter who was looking at the strange thing that his Papa was holding.

"What… is a b-bear?" Peter asked touching that thing in his Papa's hand, it was soft and warm, made Peter want to hold and nuzzle it, he was feeling a little sleepy but his Papa's hugs and kisses made him keep his eyes open a little more, he wanted to stay with Papa and Mama a little more before Mama says it is a nap time.

"It's an animal that lives in the forest, baby." His Mama said making Peter stretch his hand to the bear, his other hand holding his Papa's shirt tightly, when his Papa gave him the bear, Peter purred as he hugged the bear tightly nuzzling it and letting out a yawn. "Oh, come, baby, it is nap time…" His Mama said making Peter let a whine and hold into Papa, he didn't wanna sleep, he wanna stay with his Papa a little more.

"It's OK, Tony, he is already falling asleep," Steve said running his hand through the pup's hair getting a sleepy yawn one more. The sight in front of him made Tony let out a small hum tears gathering in his eyes once more, how many times had he imagined his baby looking this happy and content? Too many for him to count, Tony thought and let out a small sob, he felt a gentle hand touching his arm and he turns to see Steve giving him an understanding look, opening his arm for him.

Tony didn't know what took over him, but he ends up in Steve's embrace holding tightly to the Alpha, trying to keep his sobs quiet last he woke his baby who was dozing happily in the Alpha's arm…

_Tony never felt this light…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know dear readers I changed a lot of things in the timeline of the story and one of them is Captain Marvel, I have been wondering if I should add her or not or what kind of approach I liked the best.
> 
> I liked the approach in The Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes when she became Miss Marvel, but I also loved the movie and their definition of the Skrulls and Kree, so I decided to mish them up, the storyline with Carol is not like the movie, the difference is that Carol doesn't have amnesia, and that Talos was able to save Dr. Lawson and Carol, and he was able to kill Yon-Rogg and Minn-Erva.
> 
> As you all know I also published two new stories, the first one called 'A Little Place Called Home' it's a Stony Omega-verse, if you want heartbreak, hurt/comfort, and family feels then this is your story.
> 
> The other one called 'I Love You 3000' also a Stony Omega-verse if you are into time travel, dimension travel, old man Steve Rogers, and young man Steve getting his ass kicked, then go check this story…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, sadness, a little bit of violence (?), feelings, mention of past abuse(?), mention of rape(?), panic attacks, maybe fluff, And Steve finally gets his shit together while Tony scream his head off about something… And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.
> 
> P.S: So some of you lovely readers asked me some questions about the story that seemed to get some of you confused, I hope my answer will help you all in the long run…
> 
> About Bucky:
> 
> Well, in this story Bucky and Steve were together, in fact, they were engaged, though they did not mate at that time but were planning on doing so once the war was over, unfortunately, Bucky fell from the train… in this story Bucky Barnes did die when he fell from the train, you will notice when you read the second chapter, that Peggy told Steve that Bucky's body was found three years after Steve went into the ice and was brought home and buried, Steve used to spent his time visiting Bucky's grave.
> 
> About Steve's true age:
> 
> Some readers asked about Steve's age, wondering about how he could mate someone that was half of his age and could be considered his son… the answer to that question is, in this story Steve Rogers was born July 4th, 1920, counting by that, in 1945 his age should be 25 years old, he crashed the plane at that age, now 42 years in the future when Steve was found, he was still 25 years old mentally and physically when he woke up from his coma, even when the world moved around him he was still a young man, and five years passing since waking up will make him 30 years old, as for Tony's age he is 21 years old.
> 
> Though Steve has issues about his age, he believed that it was wrong for him to be considered young when he was in fact born in 1920, mix that with surviving guilt, and you will have a man who counted the years he spent in the ice, so for him, he believed that his age is 67 and no matter what Howard and Peggy tried to convince him, he wouldn't listen.
> 
> I hope I was able to explain as much as I can if you have some other questions for me please don't hastate to ask. For all the people who comment and liked the story, thank you very much, it made me happy to see many people liking my story.

It ends with the Omega and pup falling asleep on Steve. The Alpha looked up at the ceiling humming to himself, the pup was snuggling to his chest, while the Omega was hiding his face in Steve's neck, soft puffs of air was tickling Steve making the Alpha stop himself from squirming last he woke the two up, even though his legs had fallen asleep because of the companied weight of the Omega and his child, he didn't dare to move, he just looked up when the door was opened nodding his head when he saw Jarvis entering the room.

"How are they?" Jarvis whispered as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, smiling at the sight of Steve being clung to by the Omega and pup.

"Good, I think…" The Alpha said just as the pup start snuggling into his toy purring in content, which made Jarvis smile and stand beside the bed to get a good look at the pup.

"What's his name, the young master starts screaming as soon as he saw us, didn't calm down until everyone was out." Jarvis said which made Steve sigh in sadness and look at the small pup pulling him into his embrace to calm his squirming.

"His name is Peter." Steve said which made Jarvis give a small smile, picking the blanket that slid from the pup in his constant movement and covered him with it.

"How are you, Steve? I know this must be a lot for you, not only did you meet the person who the fate chose as the one, but now you are to take care of a child that not only is not yours, but he thinks that you are his father… what's your Alpha's reaction to all of this?" Jarvis said calmly looking at the tired Alpha that leans on the wall behind him to think.

"I don't know to be honest…" Steve said after a while of silence, smiling at Jarvis who sat on the chair near the bed. "I mean, on one hand, this is my entire fault, if I just suck it up after the war if I just… didn't crash the plane this wouldn't have happened, I would have been here to stop Stane and Hydra earlier… on the other hand, my Alpha seemed attached to the pup and his mother, thinking of them as a family, chanting that I shouldn't be away from them… it's a mess." Steve sighed at that looking at the ceiling hearing Jarvis sigh.

"Steve… are you staying with Master Anthony just because of the guilt you feel?" Jarvis asked slowly looking at Steve with a hard look, Steve, on the other hand, was furrowing his brows thinking.

Is he staying because he felt guilty? That was a hard question, but even Steve knew that he will never stay with someone because of the guilt; it will end up leading to more heartbreak and pain in the future, and Steve loath to be the one to cause pain for the small pup and his mother. Then what? Regret is making him stay? Steve has lots of regrets in his life, from letting Bucky fell from the train to crashing the plane, to past regrets that will make people shake if they knew what he did, Steve refuses to make Tony and his small pup a regret, if he left them now, he will only regret it in the future but he will hate himself more and more because of that, and if he stayed with them he didn't know what is going to happen… but he knows that Tony needs someone right now, a friend, a stranger, a family, a mate, Steve could be all of those and none at the same time, but it will end up in a hopeful note in the future. "No, I am not doing this because of guilt or regret; I am doing this all on my own." Steve said looking at Jarvis, the older man must have seen something in his eyes, because he smiled happily and nod his head.

Their silence was cut by Jarvis who hummed and looked at Steve like only now he remembered something. "Say, Steve, what happened to those doctors and nurses who were responsible for Master Anthony, ever since that night when Dr. Banner was assigned for Master Anthony I never saw them?" Jarvis asked making Steve scowl at the mention of them.

"Them… half of them in prison and the other half are under witness protection…" Jarvis looked at Steve with confused which made the Alpha sigh and grumble to himself. "While we were doing background checks, we found that two of the staff, a doctor and a nurse were working under Stane, the rest... half of them were Hydra's sleeping agents, the other half, were doctors whose families were held, hostages. It seems that Hydra thought that Tony must have heard something while he was in captivity, something big. That's why they were trying to get rid of him, by forcing him to go into a heat that his weak body wouldn't handle." Steve had to swallow his growls at that thought, but the dark look on Jarvis's face made Steve sigh trying to calm himself and the Beta least the woke up the small family that was sleeping. "The doctors whose families were kidnapped, we were able to recover their kidnapped families and gave them new IDs and papers. Now Shield is doing a background check on every persona that worked in the hospital and the clinic." Steve finished making Jarvis sigh and shook his head at that looking at Tony with worried eyes.

"I am thankful that you though fast, and went to Dr. Banner, the man is a good doctor, the only one Master Anthony felt comfortable being around." Jarvis said which made the Alpha smile a little at that.

"Bruce always had this calming aura about him, I just asked for his help and he agreed." Steve told Jarvis which made the older man smile and for his eyes to fall on the pup and his mother who were sleeping contently.

_It made Jarvis hope…_

* * *

Waking up from sleep made Tony confused because he remembered neither falling asleep nor remembered feeling this content while doing so, when was the last time Tony got the much-needed rest doing that simple thing? It was too long for him to decide, hearing his baby's giggles made a happy smile stretch on his lips as he blinked his eyes open to see what made his baby this happy. The sight in front of him gave him mixed feelings but a smile made it to his face despite everything, because there his baby was, sitting in Captain… no, he will call him Steve, as the Alpha told him to do… Steve's lap while giggling as he touched Steve's Shield, it made Tony's eyes widen a little, and for them to sparkle, if he remember correctly that Shield was made of Vibranium, the scientist in him wanted to pull the Shield toward himself and inspect it, wanting to know what made it works and how much force it will take to bent it, but Tony shook his head at that and sit up stretching his body a little.

"Mama… Papa's Shield..." The pup's excited voice as he pointed at the Shield, touching it with his small hands made Tony smile and nod his head, he wonders to himself if Steve even understood his baby's broken speech long enough to understand that the pup wanted to see the Shield least bring it to the boy.

"I see baby, it looks amazing doesn't it?" Tony said after he sat up, his pup giggled at that and returned to his exploring, leaving Steve and Tony alone. "Steve…" Tony said nodding his head a little getting a small smile from the man himself.

"Everyone is waiting outside, they wanted to see the pup, but he starts crying when he saw them." Steve said which made Tony look at his baby who was playing with the Shield, so that's why the Alpha brought the Shield, to calm the pup down, Tony nods at that and turns to the Alpha who cleared his throat. "Pepper and Colonel Rhodes are waiting outside too." That made Tony gasp and look at the door with teary eyes, Pepper and Rhodey were here! He couldn't believe his ears, he had thought that the two of them had forgotten about him, but Steve was saying that they were here.

"Bring them in… please." Tony said with a shaky voice that made Steve pause and look at the pup that was too busy playing with the Shield and the plush to pay attention. "Give him to me, I will try and calm him down." Tony said as he extends his hands to take the pup, which made Steve stand from his chair holding the pup, which made the small boy squeal happily as he was put in his mother's lap. "Hey love, had a lot of fun over there didn't you?" The Omega hummed as the pup giggled and nod his head snuggling into Tony's chest. "Baby…" Tony's trembling voice made the pup look up at his mother who was giving a trembling smile. "Mama is about to meet his family, remembering grandpa and grandma? They are here with aunt Peggy, Angie, Jarvis, and some of Mama's old friends… they are good people love, so you don't have to be afraid…" Tony said which made the pup look at the door then at his mother, worry and fear to shine in his eyes.

"Hey, little one…" Steve's gentle voice made the pup look at his father with trembling lips, sniffing a little as he felt his father's hand running through his hair. "Why don't you hold the Shield for me for a bit? It will protect you and Mama if the bad guys tried to enter the room, what do you say?" Steve asked which made the pup pause a little, and then nod his head; he took the Shield from Steve and held it tightly hiding behind it, only letting out his head a little to watch the door.

"Thank you…" Tony whispered to Steve who nods his head and went to open the door, the Alpha smiled a little at the pair and went outside, a few seconds later, Tony watched as his family entered the room slowly and calmly as to not scare the pup that was trying to hide behind the Shield watching the newcomers with suspicious eyes. Tony had to swallow as he saw Pepper and Rhodey looking at him with tears in their eyes, but they didn't dare to come near him, they were just shaking behind the group taking a step forward then stop like there was something that stopped them from running toward him. "What? Can't I get a hug from my friends?" Tony tried to say in a joking tone, but the words come out trembling, that made Pepper let out a sob and rush to hug Tony tightly crying on his shoulder, the pup that was sitting in Tony's lap slid away, and sit beside his mother watching as the woman with strange hair hugged his mother crying.

It made the pup pout and look around the room, holding into his toy and Shield tightly as he saw people surrounding the bed, he wanted his Papa… he looked around until his eyes fell on a woman with the same hair and eyes as his Papa, the woman was looking at him with teary eyes like she wanted to hug him but something was stopping her from doing that, she seemed familiar though like he saw her in someplace. "… 're you, grandma?" Peter asked remembering that he saw the woman's pictured in the paper his Mama has with him in the white room. That made the woman sob and nod her head furiously and wobble to the pup, hugging him tightly when the boy let go of the Shield, the pup didn't know what to do but he sniffs a little nuzzling the older woman who smelled like his Mama. "S-smell like Mama…" Peter said when the woman let go, which only made the woman sob at that.

"Y-you know me?" The woman asked with a wobbly voice which made the pup pause and nods his head at that, the old man behind her took a step forward which made the pup look at him with a grin and extend his arm that was not holding the toy to hug the man, who was shaking.

"Yes… Mama told… me…" Peter said slowly as he hugged the man who was shaking, he sniffed him a little and purred when he also smelled like his Mama, it made the man start crying like the woman did and hug him tightly. Peter turned to his Mama who was hugging a strange man and both of them were crying, it made Peter look around to see his Papa, but he didn't see him anywhere, there were so many people! He never saw this many people in the white room he was always in, he just saw the bad man who always comes to hurt his Mama and sometimes him if he tried to pull him away from his Mama.

"Peter, love…" His Mama's voice made Peter look at him to see the strange woman and man from before looking at him with tears. "Come say 'Hello' to Mama's friends, Pepper, ad Rhodey." The man who was holding him, let go which made the small boy crawl to sit in his mother's lap once more looking at the strange people.

"'Ello, Pep, 'Odey…." The pup said as he waved to them which made the two of them shake harder and cry more, hugging him and his Mama tightly, it made Peter look around the room once more taking in the people around him. "Mama, 'here 's 'arvis, aunt peg, and aunt ang…" Peter asked when Pep and 'Odey let go of him, that made everyone look at him with teary eyes, and his Mama kissed his head and pointed at the people who were looking at them, it made Peter worry that they have something bad in their eyes, because why were they crying? It made Peter look at his Mama who was smiling happily, that made Peter pout and look around the room, grinning when he saw his Papa, smiling and waving at Peter. The pup wanted to call his Papa to come here, but the Alpha shook his head and pointed at the man that was smiling at the pup gently. "'Ello?" Peter said when the man stopped near him, making him smile happily when the pup didn't scream…

"Hello young Master, my name is Jarvis." The man said which made Peter smile at that and touch the hand the man extends holding it with fascination at how big it was, it wasn't big like his Papa, but it was bigger than his.

"Peter…" The boy said shyly and pointed at himself which made the man smile and nod his head. "Why 're you crying…?" Peter asked as he wiped the man's tears, which only made the man give a choked gasp and pull the pup gently to hug him. It made Peter tears up at that and his lips to wobble, but his Papa walked until he was standing beside his Mama and him, which made him sniff a little and wipe his tears, he had to show his Papa that he was strong, a hero like his Papa calls him.

"Little one, I want you to meet Peggy and Angie." Papa said when the Jarvis let him go, that made Peter look at him and turn to see the women finally took a step toward Peter.

"Hello, little one, my name is Peggy, and this is Angie." The woman said with a smile, it made Peter smile and wave as her, the woman beside her was sniffing and wiping her face, which made Peter look at Aunt Peggy with worried look which made the woman smile at him and say something to the woman beside her which made her give a chocked laugh and come to hug Peter tightly.

"Natasha why don't you come and say 'Hi' or are you too shy." Peter heard his Papa, said and he turns to the woman that was standing near the door, she had strange hair-like Pep, even stranger, like the color he saw in the papers his Mama had, it was red if he remembered the name right.

Tony looked at the stranger that was standing near the door with suspicious eyes, pulling his baby tightly toward his chest after Peggy and Angie let go of the boy, he glanced at Steve who was smiling gently at the Alpha, who was she? It seemed that Peggy noticed his look and smiled gently at him. "She is my daughter…" Peggy said which made Tony's jaw fall a little for as long as he knew Peggy knew that she and her mate couldn't have children unless… unless the woman was adopted, the realization painted Tony's eyes and he turns to the female near the door and nods his head in greeting, which seemed to give the Alpha the courage she needs to step inside the room and wave toward the Omega and the pup.

"I came as fast as I can." The redheaded woman said as she stood near Peggy, she was nervous Tony could see that, but he didn't know how to act in front of the Alpha, if he had met her seven years ago, Tony knew he would have charmed her, he knew how to start a conversation and finish it, but now… now he felt like a stranger, an alien, who doesn't know what to do in this strange situation.

Steve felt the nervousness coming from the Omega and the Alpha, both of them avoiding looking in each other's eyes as they didn't know what to say, that made the smile on his face to slip a little and to think of something fast. "So Natasha, how is it going with you courting Clint?" Steve said which made Natasha looked at him fast with eyes widen in shock, the betrayal shining in her eyes as she heard Angie chocked out a 'What?' Peggy, on the other hand, realized what Steve was doing turned to Natasha who was avoiding Peggy and Angie, the news wasn't that shocking to Peggy as she felt like there was something going on between these two.

"Natasha! How could you? I thought you loved me? Why would you hide something important like that?" Angie start firing questions left and right walking toward the Alpha that was backing away from the Beta who was hissing like a dragon, the sight was too much that it made Tony laugh at that and shook his head as the redheaded Alpha squeaked and hide behind Peggy shivering in fear when she was Angie walking toward her. The sound of Tony's laughter stopped the women and made them turn to the Omega who was hiding his face in his pup's head; the pup was purring watching the woman in confusion while hugging his toy…

_Needless to say, the tension disappeared…_

* * *

It was a week later that Tony heard about the clinic from his mother, the woman was telling Tony about the hospital and the clinic that specialize in helping Omegas, but what made him tick was when his mother mentioned to him that she would like for Tony to come with her to the clinic, and meet some of the doctors working there, it made Tony held into his screams and tried to smile, his mother was never subtle no matter how much she tried, his baby was asleep and he didn't want to wake the pup who was purring happily and contently while hugging the toy and the blanket the Alpha gave him.

Tony waited until she left to let out a growl, why can't they just forget about it? All Tony wants was to continue on with his life without being reminded every second that he was held captive, why can't they just never mention it? Why do they always remind him about it? Was it too much to ask of them to pretend that it never happened? The door opened making Tony look to see Steve walking inside the room with a wheelchair, the smile on the Alpha's face dropped as he saw the scowl that Tony was sporting before he could open his mouth the Omega snapped making Steve take a step back. "I am not crazy!" Tony hissed at the Alpha hoping to show him how displeased he felt right now.

Steve paused a little and then let out a sigh shaking his head at that. "I get it, Maria was here." Steve said as he closed the door and wheeled the chair until it was near the window, then he walked taking the seat near Tony's bed, getting hissed at all the while. "Tony… just because you are going to go to the therapy doesn't mean you are crazy." Steve said which made Tony clench his fists.

"Why can't you understand? Why can't you just leave it be? I am fine, I don't need help!" Tony really wanted to hiss the Alpha in defense, but he knows if he did that it wouldn't end on a good note, so he still on scowling like no tomorrow, though his pup squirming and whine made him realize that he was letting his pheromones raging, he tried to calm himself when he realized that.

"That is the thing, Tony! You are not fine, you need help!" Steve said which made the Omega hiss at him like an angry cat making Steve sigh at that. "The panic attacks, the mistrust, the fear of any Alpha that cross the halls, Tony, this is not only hurting you, but it also hurt Peter, the pup couldn't be introduced to someone without him screaming and crying, this is not healthy, you are hurting yourself." Steve pleas trying to make the Omega see reason

"I can get on fine on my own…" Tony repeated tiredly; trying to stop the tears from sliding down his face, damn that Alpha, why can't he just leave it alone like his mother?

"The thing is… you don't have to, Tony." Steve said gently as he took the Omega's shaking hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze. "Asking for help… or even receiving it, doesn't make you crazy or weak, it meant that you are human… I know you don't see what the use of going to therapy now is, but you will thank me later when the shell shock wouldn't affect you as strong as it does know…" Steve's voice was gentle as he said those words; it made Tony looked down, as he felt his Steve's hand caressing his in a gentle grip

"You speak as if you know…" Tony muttered, getting a small laugh from Steve, it made the Omega's lips twitch up into a smile despite him not wanting to.

"You may not know that… but I wish I knew what going to therapy meant earlier, but I spent the last year seeing a therapist hoping to prove that I'm not crazy, it's not something that you should be ashamed of, no, it only meant that you are strong for seeking help when you know you need it, don't let other people's opinions destroy the chance for recovering Tony, I know you are stronger than this…" Steve raised the Omega's head to look at him, at first the Omega didn't want to look at the Alpha, but he then let a sigh and turns to the older man.

"I am not weak…" Tony said in the last offer so he would be able to ditch the therapy, but it seems like it was of no use as the Captain just throw him a knowing look and smiled.

"No one said you were…" Steve ruffled Tony's hair making the Omega swats his hand which got a laugh from the older blond. "Don't try to give me another excuse so you can ditch the therapy, I know one thing or two about the excuses you are going to use," Steve said with an eyebrow rising, making Tony who opened his mouth to give another excuse shut his mouth and throw a flat look to the man.

"What's going to happen after I finish the therapy, will everything heals back, and I will miraculously recover?" Tony asked he hated how the Alpha talked like everything was going to be sunshine and rainbow if he went to therapy.

"No, it doesn't work like that, but it will be the first step to recovery, the rest… well, it depends on you, and how strong your will is, it is another step for Peter too, it will teach him how to be strong, the pup needs you, Tony, he needs you to show him that he can be strong…" Steve said which made the Omega sighed at that and look at his pup who was purring loudly now that he sniffed his father's scent.

"I want you to know that just because I agreed to the therapy; it doesn't mean that I am going to like it." The Omega ends up saying after a while of silence which made the Alpha chuckle and nods his head.

"That's all I need to hear…" Steve grin at the Omega, who squeezed his hand one last time before letting go as they both heard Peter whine a little, and sit up rubbing his eyes as he woke up slowly and raise his one of his hands wanting to be carried. Tony's lips twitch in a smile as he raised his baby so he can sit in his lap, which only successes in making the pup purr loudly like a cat and snuggle in Tony's chest smiling happily as he saw Steve. Tony can't help but thinks about Steve's words, his mind repeating the words over and over again which made the Omega held his pup tightly to get a little comfort.

_The first step… maybe…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how many times I wrote and rewrote this chapter, writers-block is a bitch I will tell you that.
> 
> So as we all know I published another Stony story, this time with Alpha Tony and Omega Steve, the story is called 'A Child's Love' if you want heartbreak, hurt/comfort, and family feels, and Howard nearly being killed by everyone for being a shitty person, then this is your story
> 
> I hope I was able to answer some of your questions, don't hastate to ask if you didn't understand a part of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, sadness, a little bit of violence (?), feelings, mention of past abuse (?), mention of rape (?), panic attacks, near mental break down, maybe fluff? And Tony finally gets his shit together while Peter being a precious peanut!… And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"What's dat, Mama?" Peter asked as he looked outside of the window pointing at the big thing with small green papers attached to it, it made Tony sigh a little in sadness and kiss his head and look outside of the window, it hurt him deeply that his son had to ask what a tree was, never having the chance to go outside once in his small life until now that is.

"It's a tree, baby; you know the trees I told you about?" Tony asked as he pointed at the tree which made Peter's mouth open in a small 'o' that made Tony look outside the car with heart pounding in his chest. It had been two weeks since his and Steve's conversation, two weeks and finally, after more than two months in the hospital, Tony was finally going home, just the thought of returning to his home, to his room, finally seeing Dummy and his AI once again, it made Tony sit on the edge of his seat excitement taking over him… he was going home!

"Papa, what's dis?" Peter said as he turned to Steve who was sitting beside Tony and Peter, the small pup was sitting in his mother's lap, looking out of the car's window, asking everyone about what he was seeing, every time the limo passed something strange in the pup's eyes.

"Oh, this? That's also a tree, little one." Steve said when he saw pointing at a tree with yellow leaves, considering it was fall, Steve had a small fleeting thought that everything was going to get mixed for the small pup, which sadly proven to be true, when the pup frown at Steve's answer, and looked out of the window to look at another tree.

"But… it's yellow?" Peter asked as he looked at Steve with confused which made the Alpha smile at the small pup and ruffle his hair which made the boy giggle and shriek, trying to pat Steve's hand away, Steve was proud to say that the small pup's vocabulary got better in only two weeks, it was obliviously that the small pup was a genius just like his mother, or his speech wouldn't be as perfect as it was now.

"That's because it's fall, baby, every year the trees change their colors in fall, then they fell off the trees in winter, only for new leaves to show in the spring." Tony said to the pup purring when the pup's face lighten up and start looking out of the window, taking in the different colors of the trees, it made the adults smile at the sight before them, especially Howard and Maria, as the two of them had refused to leave their son and grandson's side these whole two weeks.

Currently, everyone was heading to the Stark's mansion, Peggy and Angie decided to go earlier to prepare the house for Tony's arrival, they, of course, were led on by Jarvis who wanted everything to be perfect for when Tony and his pup were back, that left Howard and Maria, who wanted to be there for when their son and grandson discharged, Pepper and Rhodey were working, but the two of them promised to be there before sunset, though Pepper did threat her mate Happy (The Starks' driver, which shocked Tony the first time he heard it that he nearly faint.) that if he let anything happen to Tony, she will skin him alive, all in all, everything was turning out fine.

"Dis is a tree!" Peter pointed out proudly looking at Steve and Tony who looked at what he was pointing at with amused smiles on their faces, though Howard and Maria tried to hide their laughter and were having a hard time at that.

"No little one, that's not a tree, that's a bush." Steve said which mad Peter look at Steve in confusion than at the bush, then at Steve once again then at the bush, that display made Tony giggle softly hiding his face in Peter's neck which made the pup lean on his mother with a confused look on his face.

"But… it's leaves?" Peter murmured getting a kiss from his Mama causing him to purr at the affection he was receiving from the Omega. "I don' understand…" Peter ends up saying with a pout as he turns to his Papa, it was very confusing! His Mama told him only trees have leaves, but his Papa said that this thing wasn't a tree but a bush! It made Peter confused, and he hates being confused, what is a bush even? Probably some evil sticks stealing the pretty leaves when they fell from the trees, he doesn't want to look out of the window anymore. With that Peter made a grapy hands at his Papa, which to his delight made the big Alpha look at his Mama for some reason but it ends up with Peter in his Papa's lap, though as soon as he felt his Mama's hand through his hair, he starts purring uncontrollably, which made his Mama coos and purr, and he started feeling sleepy, which made him yawn and snuggle into his Papa to get more comfortable…

_His Papa is always warm…_

* * *

Arriving to the mansion was a dream come true for Tony, as his heart pounded in his chest uncontrollably like it was about to escape him, but what made him choke in fear were the reporters that were lined around his home, the vans were lined up on one side and the people and reporters that were waiting for them were so many, it was a huge crowd! Not a thirty person or so, no! They were at least over two-hundred, that made Tony give a choked gasp, it was one thing meeting a reporter or two, it was another to meet a crowd of them, and what about his baby? They will scare him for life more than he already was, that made Tony shake and pull his child tightly to his chest, thankfully the pup had fallen asleep an hour ago and didn't see this sight.

It seems that Steve was able to pick up on his discomfort as he touched his hand gently which pulled Tony's attention to him. "Everything is going to be alright, they are not going to reach us; Shield is already taking care of that." Steve whispered in his ear gently while pointing toward the number of men and women in Shield's uniform getting led on by Natasha as she was snapping orders left and right steering the reporters away from the limo and stopping them from entering the mansion's ground.

Seeing that caused Tony to let a relieved sigh, and lean back on his seat, pulling his son in his embrace which got him a happy purr from the small pup, who was waking up from his nap, rubbing his eyes with his small fist, calling out for Tony. "I am here baby, it's ok." Tony whispered to his pup pulling him toward him hiding his pup's head in his neck, away from the flashes of cameras and the questions from the screaming reporters.

It was funny how a five minutes' walk to the iron gates of their mansion took more than fifteen minutes to complete with all the reporters throwing themselves at their limo, by then Peter was awake, and he was shivering and trying to hide himself behind Tony while whimpering and listening to Steve, who was crooning and holding both Tony and Peter trying to calm them down, Howard has already left the limo, screaming at the reporters and cursing at them, while promising to fire them all and to sue them if they didn't leave his property, Maria was instructing Happy to drive, and not care if the limo hit someone, while the nervous Beta trying to reason with the woman, all in all, it was a chaos.

By the time everyone sits a foot inside of the Stark's mansion half an hour had passed, entering the house, Tony let out a small sigh followed by a small gasp as he put his pup down and start looking around his house, swallowing as the nostalgia become too much… his home had change… the furniture changed… everything changed… it made Tony stunned as he looked around the place wondering if his room was still the same or it too has changed.

"What do you think, Tony?" Peggy's gentle voice made Tony snap out of it as he looked at the Alpha that was standing a little bit farther away from the Omega in the hope of not scaring him, Tony blink at that and turn himself in circles, taking in the changes once more.

"I don't know…" Tony ends up saying as his eyes fell on a painted portrait of his face, and he felt his heart flutter in his chest with happiness... he wasn't forgotten. "But I'm home." Tony smiled a little at that which caused his family to look at him with happiness, Tony turned to his pup fast, when his baby let out a surprised cry.

"Mama! Look at dis!" Tony watched as his pup pointed at the orange cat that sashays its way toward them, and Tony had to blink his eyes and look back because he knows that his Mom hates pets of any kind, but here he was watching a cat, walk around the place like she/he own it, to be true to himself, Tony always wanted a pet, and he wondered if his parents brought the cat for him. "What's dis, Mama?" Peter asked with a delighted squeal as he starts petting the cat, which made all the adults shriek and cries in alarm, everyone but Captain America of course.

"Oh, what's wrong? It's just a cat." Tony said as he went and picked up the cat with a happy look on his face, that cause his Mom to nearly screaming her head off as she starts ordering him to put the cat down in hysteria fill voice.

"Tony, please put that alien down!" Howard said which made Tony blink at his father's words, and he turns to his father while holding the cat looking at his father with an unimpressed voice, it's just a cat. "Tony! Don't point that thing at someone, Steve! Do something to stop your demon!" Howard screamed as he hides behind Steve, who was laughing his ass off at everyone, to say the truth everyone was hiding behind Steve, only Jarvis was near Tony, and it was to steer Peter away from Tony who was holding the cat.

"Guys, what the hell is wrong with you, this is a cat, C-A-T, cat, and a cute one at that, aren't you… Goose…" Tony cooed to the cat after reading her name on her collar, he saw how Steve was smiling happily at him and he tried to hide his flushed face by lowering his head to the cat. "They were so mean, weren't they? Calling you alien." Tony said which made the cat look at him then look at the table near them.

To say the truth Tony didn't know what happen, one second the cat in his arms was a normal cat, the next second a huge asses tentacles shoot out of her mouth to surround the table near Tony and in a few second, it swallows the whole table like it was a bite-size kibble, Tony could feel his mouth fell in shock as he looked at the… alien?... who turned to Tony and start purring in his arms. "Damn Steve! That's the fifth table your cat ate in this month, do something!" Tony heard his father's screams and his son squeals in delight, and the Omega blinks his eyes in shock. That day he was told that aliens were real and that Goose was a Flerken, an extinct alien spices that Goose may be the last survivor of, and that she was Captain America's beloved pet who refused to leave his side and took the job of protecting Steve's home which was the mansion, Tony nearly starts jumping in triumph from his seat…

_He knew aliens were real…_

* * *

It took the whole day for Steve to finally lay down in his bed, sighing softly when he felt Goose jump on the bed and nuzzle his cheek before lying down on his chest, that made Steve smile as he pet the cat and gaze at the ceiling in thought, after what happened today with Goose, Steve thought that Tony will throw the cat away while screaming bloody murder, but Tony was actually… happy, energetic, Tony and Peter spent the day playing with Goose, with Peter squealing happily every time the cat licked his cheeks.

After meeting Goose who took a shining to Tony and Peter, Tony then was led to his room then he finally met Dum-E (Though Tony screamed Dummy which made Steve blink and look at the robot like he was some traitor) and JARVIS which made Tony smile happily when the AI told Tony that Steve took care of them in his absence, all in all, everything was perfect, it made Steve hope, which was something strange as he seemed to have lost hope in the past five years.

The sound of a piercing scream made Steve jump from his bed and run outside of the room, Steve rushed toward the source of the sound which turned out to be Tony's room, that made Steve's heart nearly stop and he fastens his footsteps to reach the door faster, he nearly broke the door, but suddenly it was opened, and Steve's heart jump when he saw Peter standing on a stack of books clutching his bear in one hand and the other on the door handle, Steve gasped softly at the teary eyes that Peter was sporting, and he picked the small pup when he whimpered and pointed at his Mama who was thrashing in his bed choking on his screams.

"Little one, listen to me carefully, I want you to be brave for me, can you wait outside with your bear? Papa is going to make everything OK?" Steve said in a rush as he put the pup outside, which only made the pup whine, but the sound of Goose made the pup look at the cat then at the Alpha with a small nod. "Such a brave hero, Papa is so proud." Steve said as he kissed Peter's forehead making the pup nod his head and go with Goose, who starts pulling at his pajama pants.

Steve then rushed to the room closing the door behind him as he rushed toward the Omega, Tony was thrashing and screaming as he was having a nightmare, and when Steve touched his shoulder the Omega let an air-piercing scream which made Steve wince as he tried to wake the Omega up. "Tony please wake up!" Steve raised his voice a little as he let his pheromones loose trying to wake the Omega, after a few minutes of thrashing, the Omega finally opened his eyes which made Steve let a sigh of relief which vanish as soon as Tony starts sobbing and crying, Steve let out a sigh and he held Tony rocking him back and forth, shushing him gently which made the Omega whine.

It took a whole hour for Tony to calm down, having passed out from crying too much, Steve, on the other hand, his nerves were nearly fried, but he forced himself to let go of the Omega and open the door, sighing to himself when he saw everyone waiting outside Tony's room in their pajamas. "Peter, come here little one it's time for bed." Steve said gently to the yawning pup which made the small pup stand up from his place which was Maria's lap and walk to Steve while raising his arms up hoping to be carried which Steve did as he carried the pup and kissed his forehead before putting the pup with his mother in their bed, leaving the room he nodded to everyone.

_No one counted on the night repeating itself the next day…_

_Or the day after that…_

_Or the day after that…_

By this point Steve had had enough, as he marched to Tony's room with his pillow and blanket in one hand, Goose was trailing behind him purring at the thought of finally having an uninterrupted nap like in this past three days. Reaching Tony's room Steve took a deep breath as he tried to gather all of his courage as he knocked on the door waiting for Tony to open the door as this was not bedtime for both Tony and the pup.

"S-Steve what are you doing here?" Tony asked as he opened the door which caused Steve to snap out of his daze and look at the Omega with a small smile, he entered the room without being invited because if he gathered one thing, Tony will take a mile if you gave him one millimeter, he knows that it was wrong of him to barge on the Omega and his pup's domain, but he was tired of hearing Tony's heartbreaking cries and seeing his pup silent tears.

"Sleep…" Steve mumbled as he throws his pillow and blanket on the carpet arranging them in the way he used to when he slept in Tony's room pulling an all-nighter trying to fix Dummy, Goose, was sitting beside him waiting for him to finish so they could go to sleep.

"Papa!" Peter squealed as he saw Steve arranging his pillow on the floor and run toward the Alpha throwing himself in Steve's arms purring happily when the Alpha hummed and start running his hand through the pup's hair.

"y-you can't do that…" Tony stuttered looking at Steve and then at his pup, his face becoming flush at the idea of the Alpha staying with him in his room, he nearly starts having a panic attack, why would Steve sleep with him in his room? His bonded or not the Alpha should respect his privacy!

Steve sighed like he already knows what Tony was thinking of and looked at the Alpha with a tired look on his face. "Tony it's better if I stayed here, at least then Peter wouldn't rush toward the door and getting hurt in the process if you don't want me to stay here for you at least think of Peter." The Alpha said gently which made the Omega look at his side then at his pup that let go of Steve and rushed to him.

"Please Mama; can Papa stay here tonight, please?" Peter hugged Tony's legs looking at the Omega with big brown eyes, begging the Omega to say yes, that made Tony let out a sigh and look at Steve with a small frown.

"No funny business, Rogers, or you are going to regret it." Tony hissed in a low voice, putting his hands on Peter's ears in hope of him not hearing his threat, which the pup didn't seem to hear, and that made the Omega relax a little.

"I'm not that type of a person Tony, you may be my fated mate, but that doesn't mean anything, I just hope the two of us can be friends, that's all." Steve said gently which made the Omega sigh and nod his head letting go of the pup and lowered himself to be able to carry his pup to bed.

"OK, baby, bedtime, Papa is going to stay here with us tonight with Goose, so be on your best behavior." Tony said to the pup as he put him in his bed, he saw from the corner of his eye how Goose nuzzled Steve's cheek before talking her spot on his chest and start purring when Steve lay down on the floor, which made Steve pet her and close his eyes while putting his other arm over his eyes, that made Tony bite his bottom lip as he gets in bed shutting down the lights when he gets comfortable pulling Peter in his arms, the sound of purring from Goose, with the scent of safety from Steve made Tony sleepy, and before he knew it he fell into a deep sleep…

_He didn't have a nightmare that night…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update…
> 
> Originally I planned to publish this chapter earlier, but then things happened which kinda distract me from doing that.
> 
> Besides writing and rewriting a chapter three times isn't fun, but I manage, damn you writers' block!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, sadness, a little bit of violence (?), feelings, mention of past abuse, mention of rape, panic attacks (?), therapy, fluff; And Tony finally gets his shit together after screaming his head off about something… And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Tony did end up going to his therapy season, two weeks after he returned home, and it wasn't for his lack of trying to dodge the therapy seasons either. But beggars can't be choosers; he was relieved when he made his mother reduce the seasons from four times a week to thrice a week. And apparently, Steve was coming with them because he was a volunteer in the Omegas' clinic they were going to, Tony didn't know what to think, as he took his place in Steve's car, which was a nice black sports car, which made Tony flush because he always wanted to ride in a car like this, but it was mainly because he wanted to take the car apart and look at what's inside of it, and maybe even build a better engine, but Tony's stopped that thought before it can grow, the Omega didn't dare to touch a screwdriver since he was saved.

Once they reached the clinic, Steve stopped his car in his private parking spot and get out of the car after shutting the engine, Maria gets out of the passenger seat, the older Omega wanted to come with them, to be with Tony and Peter, and to be true to himself, Tony really wanted the older Omega with him, he felt safe with his mother around. Steve was kind enough to open the backseats door for Tony to get out of the car with Peter in his embrace, and Tony had to grimace at the flashed of the lights he felt behind him, but Steve was fast enough to hide him and Peter away from the reporters.

Maria and Steve then spent the time leading Tony to the clinic, once they were inside Tony sighed to himself and looked at Peter who was clutching his shirt tightly, making Tony give a sad smile and kiss his forehead. He never wanted his son to see this, to be forced to give his privacy because some idiot reporters/paparazzi couldn't respect others' privacy and life. The sound of the camera and the flash made Tony freeze and look up to see a reporter looking at Tony and his son with dropped jaw, it made Tony's heart drop in his stomach when he saw the reporter raise the camera to get a better picture of Peter who was whimpering and hiding his face in Tony's chest.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Steve's harsh voice made everyone flinch, and the reporter was about to flee, but he was stopped by two Shield agents who took hold of him. Tony made sure to cover Peter's head and coo to him as he was pulled away gently by his mother's caring arms.

"Come on man, I was just taking a few photos. Hey! Give that back! You can't take this!" The reporter snapped at Steve when the Alpha snatches the camera away from the Beta and took the film from the camera which made the Beta curse and snaps at Steve as he tried to wiggle out of the Shield agents' arms.

"You know damn well Sir, that taking pictures in this clinic if forbidden and that you will get sue, and this is not the first time I saw you here." Steve snapped at the man, looking through the films and frowning all the while at the kind of photos he saw. "Take him to the police station, and search him well, confiscate all of his possessions, and burn this damn film!" Steve ordered as he gave the film to the female agent when she nodded her head, everyone wince as the Beta reporter was dragged away cursing and threating that he will sue them, which only caused Steve to roll his eyes at that and nod his head to the nurses which made them return back to their work.

"Are you Ok?" Maria asked when Steve walked around the corner to see Maria and trying to calm a shaking Tony and a crying Peter who was whimpering and whining all the while Tony was trying to calm him, Steve sighed at that and nodded his head to Maria which made the woman sigh and turn to Tony.

As soon as Peter smelled that Steve was close he whined and tried to twist around, hand outstretches in the Alpha's direction which made the Alpha croon gently to the pup and walks toward the pup, looking at Tony asking for permission before taking the pup in his arms humming gently when Tony allowed him to hold the pup rocking the pup back and forth whispering that it was OK until the pup calmed down. "The reporter took a picture of Peter." Tony's voice cracked as he said that looking at his son who was snuggling into Steve.

Steve looked at Tony as he heard the Omega's pained voice and he had to swallow at that. "He didn't, I handled it. Every reporter knows not to enter the clinic or take photos inside of it or there will be legal issues, that man tested our patience, too many times." Steve said which made the Omega let out a shaky sigh of relief as he leans on the wall behind him.

"Tony…" Maria said gently after they reached a room full of children, which made Tony tense and hold into his son tightly. "You should leave Peter here, before going to the therapy." Maria said and Tony backed away shaking his head wildly a look of fear flashed in his eyes, he has never been separated from his pup, and they wanted him to leave his child, what if something happened to him?

The hitched breath and panicked scent coming from the Omega alerted Steve who was about to enter the children's room, he then turned to Tony and Maria with a pinched look on his face. "It will be better for Peter." Steve ends up saying after a while of silence which made the Omega turn to him with a glare. "He will be able to interact with children his age and will have therapy while he is there, you can even finish and come here to play with him, or you can take Peter with you to the therapy, and in the end when the time comes, he will still be afraid of any adult he sees, and will never be able to make any social interaction with any person, because he never learned 'how', which will end up destroying his self-esteem. No pressure, it's your choice." Steve said while he nodded his head, turning to the glass door when he heard the children screamed his name, which caused a smile to come over his face and gave a goodbye nod to the group as he entered the room, only to be surrounded by children.

Tony glared at the Alpha, who was carrying the children in his arms when they latched into him, causing them to give a loud shriek of laughter, the movement in his arms made him look down at Peter who was looking at Steve with like he wanted to go in and participate in the fun, glaring at the other pups with a pout on his face, lips wobbled a little as he hides himself in Tony's chest. That made Tony bite the inside of his cheek and look at the room once again glaring at the Alpha hoping that he will burn by the power of his glare alone, no pressure, huh? What a fucker.

It ends with Tony letting out a sigh through his nose as he put the pup on the ground. "Hey, baby." Tony whispered to the pup gently which made the pup look at him. "Mama Need to go for a little while can you wait for me with Papa and be a good boy?" Tony said which caused fear to appear in the pup's eyes as he whines a little and shakes his head tears appeared in his eyes.

"No, Mama… don't go!" Peter said as tears start running down his face which made Tony tear up and that and pull the pup into his embrace and cooed to him, which made the pup sniff at that and hide his face in Tony's neck.

"Baby, Mama really need to go, I promise I will be back in a little while, Papa will be with you all the time, he won't let anything bad happen." Tony whispered gently which made the pup sniffle at that and whimper. "Please baby, can you be a little hero and stay strong for me?" Tony said as he leans back to look at Peter's face, the pup was sniffing and tearing up, but he nodded his head clutching his toy tightly when Tony gave it to the pup. "That's my strong baby." Tony whispered after wiping the tears away causing Peter to sniff at that. Tony stood up then and raised his son in his arms, entering the room that has toys scattered on the floor, drawings pinned to the walls, and small chairs and rounded desks around the place, it made Tony hold his pup a little bit tighter as he reached Steve who instructs all the pups to sit down, so they will start drawing and coloring. "Rogers." Tony said which made the Alpha turn to Tony who was glaring at him. "Take care of Peter, and if anything happens to him it's your head." The Omega hissed in the Alpha's ear, after putting the pup down which made Steve nod his head and gently steer Peter to introduce him to the other children.

Tony was frozen in his place, heart hammering in his chest, he wanted to go to his pup and pull him back into his arms, taking him far away from everyone and anyone, protecting him, the gentle grip on his arm made him turn to his mother who was giving him an understanding look as she steers him out of the room and toward his therapy.

_He couldn't help himself from looking back…_

* * *

Tony glared at the woman before him, hoping that she will feel uncomfortable as he does. It was half an hour since Tony left his pup with Steve, half an hour since he came here and talk with the woman, half an hour since he met the woman Betty Ross, his therapist, half an hour since the woman allowed for his mother to stay with him if Tony felt comfortable with it, and Tony hates it! He hated that they were trying to bring out memories he wanted to forget, he hated that they were playing around the bush and not just go straight to the point. Yes, he was held captive since he was sixteen, yes, he was tortured, yes, he was raped, and yes! He gave himself willingly to Stane when he had Peter just so he will have more food to take care of his baby, so what?

It made his nerves fry when the woman asked him to talk a little about himself. "Just give me a break!" Tony snapped as he stood up, Maria standing with him, looking a bit concern and scared, the doctor to Tony's dismay, was looking at him with a calm look, only making the anger rise inside of him. "So what? I got kidnapped; I got tortured, fell into heat and then was pupped! So what? You have no right to ask me what I feel about it, it was horrible, it was scary, and I thought that all of my family had died! So don't tell me to describe my fucking feelings to you!" Tony snapped as he rushed out of the room, ignoring Maria's calls.

He walked toward the children's room, hoping that Peter will be there so the two of them will go home. "Tony, are you OK?" Steve's voice made Tony stop in his place and glared at the big Alpha, which made the Alpha stop and looks at him with a confused look, he was holding a big blue mug in his hand. "I see… it didn't go well." Steve said as he took a sip from his mug and looked at the children that were playing inside of the room, which only made Tony glared harder, especially when the man come stand next to him. "So what did go wrong? She asked you the famous question of how you feel." Steve questioned which made Tony hiss at him like a cat that got its tail run over, Steve only nodded at that. "I thought I was crazy…" Steve started which made Tony stop hissing and looked at the Alpha. "After waking up from the ice, everything was different, from places to people, to new inventions… I felt like I was drowning, especially hearing that voice singing inside my head, was suicidal on so many different occasions that I wondered how no one caught on me going insane, only to realize in the end that everyone is a little bent on the inside." That got Tony's attention as he looked at the Alpha with a tired look on his face. "I didn't want to get better, refused even, and thought that if I ignore it then everything will miraculously turn to be OK. If only I realized earlier that the reason for my fear was that, me fearing that I will really be considered crazy if I went to therapy more than revealing painful memories." Tony bites his bottom lip at that and looked around the place until his eyes returned to Steve.

"How did you… what change your mind?" Tony end up asking looking at the Alpha that smiled at him and then pointed at the room that had children running and laughing inside of, Tony turned his attention inside and he smiled as he saw his baby, sitting on one of the round table chairs and was drawing something, his little tongue sticking out as he was trying to focus.

"I had the choice, and I decided to get better, for me first, and for them secondly, after all, Captain America is more than just propaganda, he was Steve Rogers first." Steve said which made Tony bite the inside of his cheek and return his gaze toward Peter, who was moving his head like he was humming with a song only he knew it.

The two of them watched Peter for a little while, Steve drinking his drink and watching the pups with a proud smile on his face, while Tony could only watch how happy Peter was, not even flinching or screaming when one of the volunteers came to give him a box of apple juice and cake. It made Tony's heart flutter in happiness to see his pup nodding his head to the older boy who couldn't be older than sixteen, and he even thanked him. Tony looked at his hands while running his tongue over his lips trying to wet the. "Thank you, I am going back if you don't mind." Tony asked which made Steve smile at him and nod his head, watching Tony as he march toward the therapist room with a determined look in his eyes…

_Tony was to take the first step to recover…_

* * *

The season was draining, it left Tony hollowed, and it made him regret even sitting a food inside. The season ended with Tony trying to ignore his mother who was a sniffling mess beside him, and he promised himself not to bring her with him the next season, because as much as he wanted her with him, he couldn't handle seeing her cry, it ended with Tony ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him other than his pup, and he was happy to hear his baby chatters and giggles as he told him about his day.

The four of them got in the car in the evening heading home, with Tony holding into Peter's tightly, focusing on his excited chatters, trying to chase away the ghosts that Dr. Ross brought back to life. "And then we colored!" Peter said happily waving his hands in excitement which made Tony smile at the boy kissing his forehead and inhaling deeply taking his pup's comforting scent. "Look, Mama, Papa help me with drawing!" Peter said as he showed Tony the picture he draws with a happy grin on his face. "Dis is me, you, Papa, grandpa, grandma, Aunt Peggy, and Ang and Nat! And there is Jarvis and Goose!" Peter said as he pointed at the childish drawing, causing Tony to smile at that.

"It's so pretty if I didn't know better I will think that da Vinci draws it!" Tony said as he looked at the stick figures with an amused smile on his face. "We are going to hang it in our bedroom as soon as we get back home, what do you think?" Tony asked which made the pup squeal in happiness and hug Tony tightly which made the Omega let a happy hum and breath in the pup's scent calming himself down.

Reaching the Stark's mansion was like a dream came true to Tony as he got out of the car. It was hours later that he was able to gain the courage and go to Steve to talk with him; the Alpha was in the gym pummeling a punching bag to death. Tony watched the Alpha from afar, jumping when the chain broke and the bag sailed toward the wall hitting it hard. "Tony?" Steve gives a questioning sound as he unwrapped his bandaged hands, and Tony had to contain his jealousy about how the Alpha didn't break into a sweat.

"How do you do it?" Tony asked as he looked at the Alpha which caused the Alpha to turn to the sandbag with a look. "Dealing with the raw feeling, I meant, trying to contain your anger and helplessness." Tony dared to ask which made Steve pause a little and a ghost of a smile took over his face.

"I box." The Alpha ended up saying as he took another sandbag and went to hand it on the hook after taking the broken chain. "Hitting the bag and ignoring my thoughts, trying to stop thinking and just hitting. It's better with a partner though, really made you focus on avoiding the 'enemy' more than punching a still bag." Steve said looking at Tony with a knowing smile. "Just like getting lost while inventing." That made Tony takes a deep breath and look at the punching bag.

"Teach me how to fight." Tony demand which made Steve look at the Omega up and down like he was sizing him, a small smile appears on his face when Tony growled at the Alpha taking a fighting stance, or what the Omega thought of as a fighting stance.

"Go wrap your hands first." Steve said with a nod, which made Tony relax and went to the bench taking a roll of bandage and trying to wrap his hands, which turned out to be a messy affair, it ended up with Steve laughing under his breath and helping, which made Tony flush with embarrassment, thought that embarrassment turn to elation, when he saw the pride on Steve's face after punching the bag with all of his strength…

_He can do this…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter… again….
> 
> So I wanted to tell you a little bit about the stories I'm thinking about publishing.
> 
> The first one is a post-Civil War story with dark Tony, and Hydra Steve from another dimension, not team Captain America friendly, or team Iron Man friendly, the story is the most sensitive and dark fic I wrote, so please read the warnings before reading.
> 
> The second is a Bucky/Steve horror story, psychological horror, with poor Steve being the prey of the winter soldier, no Bucky Barnes here guys! Just a mentally unstable demon that is bent on killing… poor Steve…
> 
> The third is a Medieval Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic story, with a dark Vikings Tony, and a take-no-shit from-anyone queen Steve (Yes, you read right) the story is kind of sensitive, so all the readers should read the warnings in the story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains cursing, a little bit of sadness, a little bit of violence (?), a lot of time skips, feelings, therapy, and fluffiest fluffy fluff! And Tony finally gets a day off, and Peter is precious! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Again!"

Steve's sharp voice made Tony tense and rush toward Steve with a shout, he could feel aunt Peggy and Peter's gaze on him as he rushed toward the soldier and raised his fist to strike, the soldier sensing his intentions, went to grape his fist and flip him over, but Tony was fast and he twisted out of the soldier's reach, and sent a kick to the back of Steve's right knee, hoping to make the Alpha lose his balance and fall down, but the Alpha seemed to know that this was his plan from the start because he gave Tony a smirk before he jumped out of Tony's reach and rushed toward him with his fist raised high, that made Tony gulp and trying to avoid Steve, but he was already late, the soldier opened his fist and took hold of him, and flipped him over his head, which made Tony squeak as soon as his back hit the matted floor of the boxing ring.

Tony gasp for his breaths sending a glare toward Steve who didn't even have a hair out of its place and was looking at him with a smile, which made the Omega glared at the Alpha hard. A month had passed since Tony's first therapy session, a month since he asked Steve to teach him how to fight, and he hated that he spent half of that time on his back! It was just impossible to one-up the Alpha, though Steve always praises him, saying that Tony was the first person who could go against him and not lose in the first five minutes, which Tony know that this was a bullshit cause he saw Steve and Natasha fight one day and his jaw nearly fell on the floor from how fast the two of them were fighting, if the Omega didn't know any better he would have thought that the two of them were dancing their own dance, and as much as Tony hated to admit it, it made him a little jealous seeing them like that.

It had been a month since he starts seeing Dr. Ross, and it was a draining month for him, because he was forced to reveal everything that happened to him when he was in Obadiah's clutches, and what he hated the most that the Omega was always a mess when that happened. But to be honest, as much as Tony hated the idea of going to the therapy, he realizes that it worked, even if it was a slow process that bore him to death, but he realized it worked a little, he no longer feel the urge to flee or fight when he sees a strange Alpha for the first time, and the breathing exercise that Dr. Ross advised him to do, did work when he had a panic attack. And let's not forget about the boxing/judo/karate/other-forms-of-fighting lessons that Steve took upon himself to teach Tony, as much as Tony hated losing to the Alpha, but day after day he noticed that he was anticipating their lessons together, letting out some steam and learn how to protect himself and his little pup… it didn't hurt that Rogers was handsome…

But what made him bear going to the therapy every week was his baby's happy smile and excited eyes, and Tony's heart starts fluttering like crazy when his son stopped screaming and crying every time he saw a stranger, he even went and talked with the strange Beta 'Carol' who came to visit them one day and latched into Steve's arms complaining that the Alpha never comes to Shield anymore, and didn't train her anymore and that she missed Goose and she squeals two hours straight when she saw Peter and hugged him tightly… Dr. Ross says that the children are incredible survivor, and that in no time, his baby will be all healed and that for Tony to make the process faster he just has to get better himself because children can pick their parents' anxiety, but it made Tony purr in happiness at the thought that his child will be OK in the end.

"You cheated." Tony said while he was panting, which only made Steve's lips twitch up as he offered his hand to Tony, who couldn't even sit from how tired he was, the regime that Steve put him through, was tiring, especially with all those push-ups and running laps around the mansion's ground, or lifting weights, and other things, it seems by the end of the day Steve was planning to turn him into a soldier, but Tony can't complain, even if he has to eat oats every day for breakfast, because he can already feel a little change in him, like being energetic enough that he can run after Peter and play with him all day, even his diet changed, and he started eating more vegetables and fruits, which caused Angie and his mother to squeal about how he looked like he was glowing, which he understood from Natasha that it was a good thing.

"That I did not, you were just slow, right Peter?" Steve asked when he turned to the pup and Peggy who was standing in the gym with a smile of her face, Tony turned his face to the pup and had to smile as he saw the pup's face is one of awe, as he looks at Tony and Steve with wide eyes.

"Don't bring him into this, that's cheating, especially when you know he will agree with you, Steve." Peggy said, lips twitching up in a happy smile as she raises Peter who wanted in the ring, once Peter was inside he rushed toward Tony and jumped into his arms squealing happily when the Omega start kissing his face.

"Oh well, I tried." Steve said in mock disappointment, but the smile on his face told how happy he was, as he starts unwrapping the bandages from his hands, taking the water bottles from Peggy with a smile, and giving one of them to Tony who was smiling and nodding as his son chattered his ear happily.

"Boys, go shower and then dressed, it's Friday and you have to go to the clinic." Peggy said happily which got a groan from Tony, but a happy squeal from Peter, considering that the small pup loves going to the clinic to draw and play with the other children, he even made a friend named Harley! Which made Tony and Steve happy they even promised that Harley can spend a night with them, but after both Tony got better, which made Peter pout a little at that, but forget all about it when Goose starts playing tag with him.

"Remind me again, why did we decide to practice before going to the therapy?" Tony asked as he stood up with Peter in his arms, holding the squirming pup, lest he runs away and hurt himself while trying to get off the boxing ring, Steve knew that the question was a not one that needed an answer, but like the little shit he was, he answered it all the same.

"Because you wanted to spend the rest of the day lazing around so that you wouldn't come and practice... lazy couch potato." Steve said which made Tony pout and stick his tongue at Steve, as he walked around the Alpha with head held high, which made Peggy shook her head at the two of them, but caused Peter to giggle and snuggle into his mother…

_He will show Rogers who is the couch potato later…_

* * *

Today Dr. Ross took pity on Tony, and that showed by her making only half of the session into tears feast, the other half of the session was spent asking Tony about his day and how he was adjusting to being back home, and how does his family treat him and other things like that, and Tony spent the time complaining about how Steve loved to cheat on their matches, and how he persuades Peter to join him, the nerve!

Dr. Ross spent that time giving a small smile, especially when she was seeing Tony acted animatedly as he talked about Rogers, something that he didn't do a month ago. "You and Mr. Rogers seem close, friends?" Dr. Ross asked which made Tony go quiet for a little while biting his lower lip before licking it to wit his lip.

"He… he is my fated mate." Tony ended up saying after a while of silence, which made Dr. Ross's eyes widen, though she regains herself and a smile made its way to her lips as she looked at the flushed Omega, who was playing with the sleeve of his button-down, a nerves habit of his that Dr. Ross picked on.

"That's amazing Tony!" She said with excitement in her voice which made the Omega look at her with a little bit of embarrassment. "Do you know that only 21% of the world populations have fated mates?" That got a nod from Tony as he sat straight to look at the woman. "What was your sign? You know, how you knew that Mr. Rogers was your mate." That got a pause from Tony and a little frown.

"Singing…" At Dr. Ross confused look, Tony cleared his throat and started again. "Ever since I was a child, I heard a voice inside of my head… it sounded like a heartbeat. At first, I thought it was my own but then the humming started, it was comforting of a sort when I was captive… before I have my baby, it was all that kept me sane in there. When I met Steve, the singing stopped, though sometimes when he is away at work, I hear a little humming, happy ones, sometimes I will catch some words of whatever song he was singing." Tony bite his lips as he finished that, he really couldn't put in words how the voice inside of his head made him feel, but most of the time, it made him feel safe and sane, because if one thing was known, Tony would have ended up mad from looking at the white walls of the cell, so he used to close his eyes tightly and listen to the humming and try to catch a word or two of what the voice was singing, which always made him relax, he hated how the voice wept at night because at night, it meant Obadiah was going to visit him with his idiotic minions.

Dr. Ross stayed silent for a while until a comforting smile took over her face. "Singing, is a rare sign, you know? There is only 0.3% of the people around the world who can safely say they hear their fated mate's voice, some consider that a sign of madness, and usually it end with suicide… but here you are, talking proudly about something that you probably didn't tell anyone until now, I hope you know how much strength that took." Dr. Ross's words made Tony fidget a little and look at his hands a flush of embarrassment taking over his face. "Tell me, Tony, what do you feel about Steve, do you think that there is a future for the two of you?" That made Tony furrows his brows in confusion.

"But we are fated, mates… that means the two of us going to mate in the end." Tony said, a little self-conscious when he saw Dr. Ross frown at his words, she put her notebook and pen down looking at Tony in the eyes.

"Did Mr. Rogers tell you that?" She asked with a serious voice, which made Tony shook his head. "Tony, just because Mr. Rogers is your fated mate, it doesn't mean that you are forced to be with him in any way you don't want, especially if you don't feel comfortable around him, you and Mr. Rogers need to talk about what you expect from each other if the two of you wanted to just be friends, or a family if you want something more, then that's great, but only if you are comfortable with the man being with you… tell me, Tony, what do you want from Mr. Rogers? Do you want a friend who will always have your back? Or do you think of him as only a family like you do your parents and Mrs. Carter?" Dr. Ross asked which made Tony blink and look down at his hands.

It was the first time that someone asked him that question, about what he thinks of Steve… well, sure the Alpha was friendly, and Tony will even go to a length and say that the two of them were friends, he never thought of Steve like how he thinks of his parents and Aunt Peggy. As for the mates' thing, he can say that Steve was an attractive man, after all, it was true the man was like an Adonis with his looks, and Tony wouldn't lie and say he didn't feel attracted and had a crush on the man, but does he really want to have a relationship with the man? "I… I don't really know… I mean he is attractive and all that, I… I just never thought of him like that before. He is a good father to Peter, never complains, and loves my son like it was his… it's just confusion, what if one day he will turn out to be like Obadiah? He is an Alpha; Alphas always thought that Omegas are beneath them… and I… I…" Tony couldn't finish his words, looking at his hands with a flush face, eyes becoming glassy and he hated himself that he nearly start crying just by the thought that Steve could be like Stane.

"Tony… do you think that your father and Mrs. Carter are like Stane?" The Beta asked which made the Omega shake his head 'No' and wiped his glassy eyes hoping that no tear was going to fall. "Then tell me, will your family allow you to go near any Alpha that will wish you harm, even if it was their close friend?" That also got a head shake which made the woman smile. "Another question, do you believe that Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, one of the active figures that always fights for Omegas' rights, who spent his life fighting bullies, will ever hurt an Omega, and an Omega that is close to him?" Tony paused at her question and start thinking about the answer; he then looked at her and shook his head which made her give a small smile. "It's OK to be afraid; Tony… it's nothing to be ashamed of. No one is forcing you to be with someone who you don't like, you are the one who chooses what's going to happen in your life… sometimes, it's better to take a step back and observe…" Dr. Ross's words made Tony bite his lip in deep thoughts.

_Observe… he can do that…_

* * *

It took three months later that Tony finally got the courage to get out of the house. It was not like it was something fancy, it was just that his birthday was tomorrow and he wanted to leave the house and explore the city, to see how much New York changed while he was away, it had been nearly half a year since he was saved from Obadiah, half a year of therapy and Martial arts with Steve, of meeting his friends every weekend and getting caught up on six years of pop culture with them. And as much as Tony was happy it didn't stop him from longing to go outside and interact with people, but the thing is, reporters still follow him around the place every time he went from his house to the clinic and the other way around; it was starting to get on his nerves! Especially when the only thing that Peter sees of the world is the Starks' mansion and the ground that surrounded it every day, his baby was getting bored, and Tony knows that, and he also knows that his baby was too polite to talk about wanting to see something new, afraid that if he did this calm life will change.

Tony sighed as he looked outside of the window, keeping his eyes on Peter who was sitting on the carpet coloring and singing a childish song he learned in his class, that made a smile take over his face as he looked outside of the window with a sad look, grimacing when he saw a paparazzi who was idiot enough to climb over the fences and run to the house got chased by the mansion's guard dogs and Shield agents. God, will they ever leave him alone? Even after half a year, and the media world was still going on and on about the story of Captain America rescuing the Starks' heir from Stane, all of the topics they talk about were outlandish! From them saying that he get deformed from the torture he went through, to them saying that he secretly went with Stane to help he create weapons, to him going crazy and that he was actually in the loony bin, it made Tony want to throw up every time he heard them talk shit about him, especially that woman whose name was Christine Everhart who seemed to make it her life goal to dig into Tony's past destroying his image by doing that, going on and on how he was nothing but a playboy in his teenagers years, and that he probably gave Stane the idea that he was his… it always made his mood sour when he hears her voice.

"… Are you alright, Tony?" Steve's voice made the Omega blink and look at the Alpha who was gazing at him with concern look, and it made Tony blink and look at Steve with wonder since when did the Alpha arrived here? Looking at Peter who was gazing at him with worried eyes, Tony smiled a little, showing his baby that he was fine, which made the small pup give a grin of his own and return to his drawing.

"Yeah, sorry, was busy thinking." Tony said which made the Alpha take a seat next to him and look at him with a look that clearly says 'About?' which made Tony's lips twitch up. "How much I wanted to go and explore the city… but the thing is, I can't… because no one will leave me alone as soon as they see me, so I'm stuck here." Tony sighed once more which made Steve bite his lower lip before a smile taking over his face.

"You know, I can smuggle you and Peter out of the house without anyone knowing." Steve said with a mischievous look on his face which made Tony's eyes sparkle at that, Steve stood up and sign to Tony to follow him which made the Omega rushed to follow the Alpha an excited look on his face, though he starts fidgeting when they neared his father's lab, it had been nearly six years and a half since he went inside, which kind of made his heart pound in his chest. Steve though just went inside the lab like he owned the place, and Tony stood near the door, not daring to enter not look inside.

It was five minutes before Steve was back and he gave Tony something that looks like a gelatin mask, which made the Omega blink at that and looks at the Alpha. "What is this?" Tony finally said while still looking at the mask holding it with two fingers and shiver at the cold and smooth texture he was feeling.

"You will see." Steve said with a grin as he wore the mask and Tony had to stop himself from squealing loudly as his eyes widened not believing what he was seeing. As soon as Steve wore the mask, his face changed, instead of the clean-shaved face he saw a few second ago, a bearded man was standing in front of him, his facial hair was dark brown and he had a sky blue eyes, not the sapphire blue Steve had a second ago, his hair also changed color, instead of the blond it was, now a dark brown hair greeted him. Steve looked so different! There were some similarities, but if Tony didn't know any better he would have thought the man was stranger.

"A face-changing mask! What is it made of? An advance AI? Nanotech? What material is this?" Tony's questions were answered with a chuckle which made him flush at that and looks at the mask in his hands with wonder. "I'm going to change, take the mask off, please. Wait until Peter is ready to go out to show him that trick." Tony said before giving his mask to Steve and rushed to get Peter so the two of them can change their clothes.

So after an hour the three of them were in one of Steve's cars, a simple one that wouldn't get everyone's attention on them, it took them half an hour of convincing Peter that the person who wore the mask was Steve and not some stranger, and finally the three of them were exploring the city. Tony felt strange with the mask on his face, he can feel the cold texture on his face, and how the mask moved to fit him every time he moved a muscle to smile or do anything else. He looked different than Steve, while Steve looked like he was a very fit thirty-seven years old, Tony looked like he was in his forties, a short man with his peppered black hair, and blue eyes, his face was smooth of any facial hair, with the wrinkle lines around his mouth and eyes indicating that he spent a lot of time smiling.

Steve told him that the mask was a prototype that Howard was making for Shield, he also mentioned how Howard always took the mask with him on any gala he goes to, just so he could run away from people in stuffy suits, that more than ever made Tony laugh and look through the window at the city, smiling when he saw Peter sitting in the back in his chair looking outside of the window with wide eyes, taking everything in. Tony smiled every time Steve pointed at a new place, talking about the changes in New York, pointed to a few good restaurants and café, bakers with delicious pastries, bookstores, houses, shops, and other things.

"Where do you want to go first?" Steve asked which made Tony look around with a grin, looking for his first place to visit after such a long time, he looked at Peter and a big smile took over his face, heart fluttering in his chest when his baby looks at him and give him a toothy grin.

"Central Park…" Tony said which made Steve give a big smile and then the three of them went to park their car in the nearest place to central park, it didn't take them a long time before the three of them were walking through the park, taking in the changes. And Tony had to hold his grin as he walked beside the people with no one knowing who he was or stopping him, he held Peter tightly humming happily at the awe he saw in his baby's eyes as he took everything in.

"Do you wanna go and play Peter?" Steve asked the small boy when they reached the playground, which made Peter squirm in Tony's grip and nod his head extending his hands to Steve, which made the older man laugh before taking the small boy. The day was fun if Tony had to say so himself, they played in the playground until Peter was tired, then Steve bought the three of them ice-cream, and it really made Tony laugh how Steve tried to explain what ice-cream was to Peter, in the end, it was Tony who ate most of the ice cream, which made Steve give him a mock glare as he tried to clean his shirt that Peter dripped ice cream all over.

After walking around the place, and taking the sights, Steve then steers them toward the children's zoo, which ended up with Peter trying to pet every animal he sees, squealing when Steve put the bunny in his hands. And God, did Tony want a camera to photo how happy his baby was? It was the first time he saw his baby this energetic and happy, which made him happy. When it was sunset, Steve then took them to a small cozy Italian restaurant, and Tony had to stop a loud moan from leaving him at how delicious the food was. All the while Steve and Tony exchange pleasant conversation, from talking about the changes Tony saw, to the kind of movies that Steve and Tony liked.

When the three of them returned back to the mansion, Tony couldn't help from glancing at Steve every five seconds, a blush taking over his face as he remembered today's events, and he was thankful for the mask for not showing his (By now) red face. Steve, on the other hand, has this huge smile taking over his face, especially when he smelled the scent of a happy and sleepy pup, and the scent of content Omega inside of the car.

When they reached the mansion, Tony had to smile at how his son snuggles into his chest, fast asleep, today was probably the most exciting day in the pup's life, not only he gets to play with kids his age, he also went to the zoo and had fun playing with the animals, had ice cream for the first time which half of it was feed to Steve's shirt and then tasted the best Italian pasta out there, the poor pup tired himself to sleep.

Tony smiled as he reached his room, he took the pup's shoes off, and then the rest of his clothes exchanging them for pajamas, cooing softly when his baby made an annoyed sound and scrunch his nose, which made the pup, yawn once more and snuggles into his pillow letting out a small purr as he returns to sleep.

Tony took off the mask on his face and then put it in one of his desk drawers, petting Dummy and greeting his AI before walking toward the bathroom, sighing happily as he took a quick shower and changed his clothes. When he got out of the bathroom, he smiled a little when he saw Steve petting Goose, who was meowing happily, the Alpha, was preparing his folded mattress, and Tony felt a little pang of guilt for forcing the Alpha to sleep on the ground in his room when he had a room and a bed of his own.

Steve though, looked up at him and gave a small smile, which made the Omega flush a little but returned the smile, the Omega then walked to his bed and sat on it, looking at the Alpha that was cooing to the cat, he bites his lower lip in thoughts. "Was that a date?" Tony asked in a small voice after getting the courage to do, he saw Steve blink and gaze at him and his heart dropped a little thinking that he misread the situation, when he was about to apologize Steve looked at him with a small smile.

"Do you want it to be one?" He asked which made Tony look at his hands, a blush taking over his face as he shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to say. Six and a half years ago, he would have squealed and jumped right into the opportunity to go on a date with Captain America, but this was Steve Rogers he was talking about, the man his pup was attached to. "It's whatever you wanted to be Tony, friends hanging out, or date; it's a choice you need to make on your own." That made Tony nods his head and snuggled under the covers saying good night to the Alpha and pulling his pup, closer to him...

_He has a lot of things to think about…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Finally some fluff!
> 
> And Peter is a precious little bean!
> 
> If you didn't read my new story 'The Iron King', then what are you waiting for?
> 
> It's a medieval story with Viking Tony! You don't see a lot of those, only Steve being the Viking….


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, feelings, and fluffiest fluffy fluff! And Tony finally gets a day off, and Peter is precious! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Waking up the next day, Tony sighed happily as he snuggled with his baby, which made the pup give a broken purr and a sleepy yawn which made a sleepy smile take over Tony's face. God, how Tony didn't want to get up today, he just want to stay in bed and snuggle with his baby all day long, he felt a purring come from behind him, which made Tony blink at that and turn behind him to see the small Flerken looking at Tony with her tail swishing back and forth, making Tony blink at that.

"Hello…" Tony hummed which made the small cat give a meow and licked Tony on his cheek, making the Omega hum at that and blink his eyes open, looking at the ground hoping to see Steve still there, but the man seemed to have already got up and tidy the place before going out of the room, that made a small pout make itself known on the Omega's face, he really wanted to see Steve.

That thought made Tony pause and blink his eyes, it made him hum as he returned and snuggle in his bed pulling his baby toward his chest, making the pup give a cute snort and bring his thump to his mouth intending to suck on it, but Tony chuckles as he pulled the baby's hand away kissing his forehead.

Thinking about yesterday, made Tony bite his lower lip in deep thoughts, did Tony really wanted yesterday to be a date? Tony has to admit that he had fun yesterday, the most light and fun day he had in years, and his baby also enjoyed his day, it was the first time the small pup ever experience anything positive and good in his life, which made the smile on Tony's face widen every time he thought of it.

And to be true to himself Tony had fun, Steve was charming, caring, loving even, and it made Tony flush every time he remembered how the Alpha gave his baby as much attention as he gave him, keeping in mind Peter's happiness as much as Tony. The Omega never had any real date in his life, but Tony think that yesterday was the closest he had to a one, but what really surprised him was Steve's words, how the Alpha gave Tony the freedom to make his choice every step of the way, and it made him happy, it made him happy and he couldn't help but a fantasy about what will happen if he just said 'Yes', he wondered if Steve would have smiled and leaned up to kiss him, and that thought made Tony's face become red at the thought of being kissed by the Alpha after all the Omega was never kissed before, not even Stane kissed him in fear of the Omega biting his tongue off, and it made Tony grateful for that because it meant that he got to enjoy the kissing experience without fear clouding it.

Tony wondered if Steve would have taken him out on another date, just the two of them with his pup being babysit by his mother who adored the pup to death, he wondered if the Alpha will take him to dance, he hadn't danced for years, he wondered if the Alpha will pull him closer to his body, and sway gently with him to the sound of music… just that thought made Tony flush and hug his baby tightly causing Goose to look at him from her perch on his pillow.

Tony… Tony, really wanted Steve to ask him out, he really wanted to go with the Alpha on a date, he knows that the Alpha is different from any other Alphas out there; he knows that the Alpha won't stab him in the back. But the Omega know for sure that the Alpha won't ask him out, that he was waiting for Tony to ask him, which made Tony more flushed then he can handle, how in the name of God was he going to ask Steve on a date? The Omega had never been asked, and it made Tony bite his lip with a flushed face, a smile taking over his face at the thought of Steve saying 'Yes' to him, and it made Tony's heart flutter at that, at Steve being his Alpha, and maybe, in the end, being his mate.

The door was knocked which made Tony blink and snap from his daydream, nearly jumping from his bed, heart pounding in his chest hoping that it wasn't Steve or Tony would embarrass himself with his cherry-red face. "Y-yes?" Tony called out, hating that he stuttered a little, but he cleared his throat hoping that whoever on the other side of the door will think that his stutter was because of him waking up and not because of him blushing fifty shade of scarlet.

"Good morning, Sir, I hate to disturbed you, but everyone is waiting for you downstairs." Jarvis's voice as he said those words made Tony blink his eyes and look at the clock on the nightstand with wide eyes, it was already nine AM. And Tony can't believe that he slept in when was the last time he slept in? It was probably years ago because ever since Stane, the Omega couldn't sleep more than five hours a day.

"Coming, J!" Tony called out as he sat on his bed, stretching out a little as he looked at the clock with disbelieve, but a smile made its way toward his face at the thought, his gaze turned toward his baby and he smiled happily when he saw the pup hugging his teddy bear in one hand and the blanket in the other, after giving Goose a good scratch on the head he leaned down on his baby and start peppering his face with kisses which made the boy whine at that. "Come on, sleepyhead, time to wake up." Tony said gently to the pup as he shook him which made the pup blink his eyes at Tony and pout a little, looking around the place with sleepy eyes.

"Papa…" Peter said as he gave a big yawn which made Tony stiffen his chuckle at that and kiss the pup's forehead, then standing up, stretching for a little bit and turning his head to the pup who was making grapy hands at him which made the Omega chuckle and carry the pup in his arms, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

"Papa is waiting for us downstairs, baby, so let's hurry and brush our teeth." Tony said after he washed his and Peter's face, brushing his teeth fast then turning to Peter, who was standing on a stool to reach the sink, brushing his teeth with his strawberry paste. After freshening up, Tony carried his now awaken pup, hearing the boy chattering excitedly about yesterday, which made the Omega's smile widen even more at that as he nodded his head with a serious expression on his face, causing his baby to go on and own about his want of going to the zoo once again.

When Tony arrived downstairs to the dining room he was greeted with a round of 'Good morning' from everyone, making the Omega smile at them and sit in his chair beside Steve with his baby on his lap, which his baby took a chance to pester the Alpha about wanting to go to the zoo again today, which made the Alpha chuckle at that and promise the pup that they will go soon, Tony hummed and smiled happily when everyone was sending him happy and excited looks, which made the Omega excited, and then a plate was put in front of him which made the Omega contain his choked gasp, eyes become teary when they fell on the blueberry pancakes.

"Thank you…" Tony choked out as he looked at Jarvis with a happy look on his face causing the Beta to smile and then return to his duty of giving everyone their breakfast, it was stupid of him to cry over a pancake, Tony knows that, but the Omega couldn't help it, because this was a proof, a proof that the Omega was finally home with his family once again… and secretly the Omega couldn't believe it, that he was celebrating his twenty-two birthday with his family, he raised his head to see everyone looking at him, not touching their breakfast, which made the Omega give a weak chuckle and raise his fork cutting into his pancakes and taking a bite, a smile taking over his face at the taste, mirrored by everyone as they start eating their breakfast.

The breakfast spent with pleasant conversation, smiles, and laughter, with Tony, spending that time rotating from taking a bite and feeding his baby, who giggles every time Steve takes it on himself to make airplane noises and feed the pup. Tony gazed at Steve when the Alpha did something making the pup squeal, and the Omega's eyes soften at that, looking at his pup then at the Alpha, flushing rosy color and a smile made its way toward his face…

_He already knows the answer…_

* * *

After breakfast, Tony spent the rest of his time with his family, vibrating in his seat when Pepper, her mate, and Rhodey showed up to spent the day with him, and even that crazy Beta Carol showed up for a bit (Mainly to talk Steve's ear off about something, but she did wish him a happy birthday and gave him a crushing hug to match her enthusiastic persona) Tony spent that time looking between Carol, who was chatting Steve's ear about how she missed him, and Rhodey, who was looking at the woman with hearts in his eyes… well, they weren't hearts, but Tony saw how the Alpha perk up like a puppy when he saw the woman, and Tony promised himself that he will get Steve's help to set the two of them on a date.

It was noon when Jarvis brought the cake and drinks, which made Peter Wow and jump around the place, ordering Tony to hurry up when Jarvis told him that Tony is going to cut the cake, all in all, it was fun and the cake was delicious, they spent the time joking around and laughing, all the while with Peter acting like the birthday boy, which made Tony happy that his baby was all that excited and happy.

Tony was happy, he was really happy, he couldn't remember the last time he felt this happiness, but he thinks that it was years and years ago, before Stane and all of the shit happened in his life, but Tony will be lying if he said that Peter wasn't one of the reasons of his happiness, because no matter how painful it was, no matter how humiliating and heartbreaking, Tony will never regret having his baby, because not only was the small child his sanity, but he was his, his and only his, even if Stane was the donor, because by the end of the day, hearing his baby's happy giggles and squeals as he was chased by his family in a game of tag, made Tony's heart flutter happily in his chest.

"It's presents time!" Rhodey the energetic Alpha jumped around while still clutching Peter in his arms which made the pup laugh happily and start chanting the word 'Presents' with Rhodey which made the Omega roll his eyes at that but the smile refused to leave his face causing his family to exchange pleasant smiles.

That day Tony received an album with pictures of his teen years in MIT with Pepper and Rhodey, that made the Omega give a watery smile and hug his friends tightly refusing to let them go, nearly crying out in happiness at the thoughtful present, even Pepper's mate helped with editing and improving the old pictures which made the Omega give the Beta a tight hug as thanks causing the Beta to fidget in embarrassment, especially when he was given the name 'Happy' by Peter. Natasha gave him his first dagger, a beautiful one at that with embodied flowers on the hilt and sheath, though Angie nearly popped a vine as she scolds the Alpha about daggers not being what someone calls a birthday gift. Still, Tony hugged the Alpha tightly at that thanking her for the present while asking her to teach him how to use it. Peggy gave him a Shield phone, some kind of futuristic device which made Tony's jaw nearly fall from its place, and Tony felt the ache that he felt all these months ago since he survived, the urge to disassemble the gadget and see what made it work and tick, but the Omega shook his head and gave the Alpha a huge grin before hugging her tightly. Angie gave him the hat that he spent fifteen years pestering her about, which made him croon in triumph at the thought of finally getting the red hat that aunt Peggy gave Angie when they start courting, which made Peggy raise her brow causing Angie to grin. Jarvis gave him his special chocolate that he only makes on Tony's birthday which the Omega had to stop himself from opening the package like a savage and gulping the whole thing down. His father brought him a car, a classic old thing that Tony fell in love with. His mother gave him his grandma necklace, a diamond necklace that passed through his family from generation to generation. Steve…

"Come on, Cap, show us what you got!" Angie called out, too sure that her present will be considered number one by the Omega who was fawning with his baby at the presents he got, Angie's words made everyone stop in their place and look at the Alpha, especially Tony who was looking at the Alpha with a flushed face, wondering what the Alpha got for him, his heart pound in his chest at the possibility.

"Well, my present isn't here." Steve said with lips twitching up which caused Tony's smile to slip for a little time before it returned, hoping that no one saw the slip. "But if you follow me…" Steve sing-song as he stood up which made everyone look at one another then at Tony, but the Omega's excitement returned ten volts and he nearly jumped from his seat on the sofa, carrying Peter in his arms when the babe raised his arms, the walk was not short, but not that long either, but when the Omega's crossed his father's lab he paused, not knowing why they were the basement, but he followed the Alpha anyway until they reached a door the farthest away. "Open it." Steve said as he pointed to the door, which made the Omega look at the Alpha, excitement and nervousness warring inside, but Peter was hopping in his arms which gained Tony the confidence to open the door.

Opening the door, Tony had to hold in his gasp, his eyes widen as he took in the huge and lighted room, taking everything from the metal tables to the glass doors, to Dummy who was rolling around the huge room peeping happily. Tony could do nothing but take a step inside of the room, running his hands on the tools he saw, taking the bookshelf in the back of the room near a sofa, filled with different kinds of books from philosophy to math to engineering theories, slowly circling around the place taking everything in ignoring Angie's curses as she glared and hissed at Steve, only to have the Alpha shrug it and laugh.

"Every investor needs a lab… do you think you can take the first step?" Tony's heard Steve's quiet words, words only meant for Tony to hear and no one else, he looked at the Alpha to see him holding a screwdriver, one that Tony recognize, the one he used when he made his first circuit board, Tony gazed at the Alpha then at the tool than at the Alpha, seeing the gentle and encouraging look in his eyes, which made Tony's eyes sparkle a little at that as his hands slowly inched toward the tool, gently taking it from the Alpha's hand…

_He didn't leave the lab the whole day…_

* * *

Tony gazed at Steve with a flushed face, he couldn't take his eyes off of the Alpha, the blond man took him and Peter out again, this time they were walking through Brooklyn streets, with the Alpha telling him funny stories of his youth pointing to a place or two giving telling Tony how they were in his time, to be true the Omega was vibrating in his place with happiness, it had been a week since the Alpha presented him with the amazing gift of all (For Tony that is) a week since he held the screwdriver in his hand, assembling and disassembling anything and everything his hands fell on, teaching himself the new discoveries in the past six years and the science he missed while also teaching his baby, who was fascinated with everything Tony does, the Omega already know that his little baby was going to be an amazing engineer.

It had been a week since he wanted to answer the Alpha's question, but not gaining the right moment to do it, a week since Tony starts seeing the Alpha in a different light then he did before… a week, a short time but at the same time a long one for him, and by the end of the night, he hoped that everything will turn in his favor.

"And this is where I became Captain America!" Steve said as he pointed at an abandoned shop/building which made Peter gasp in awe as he clutched Steve's shirt tightly and jump up and down in his arms, making the Alpha give a laugh before calming the pup down last he hurt himself, which made Tony's lips twitch up in a smile.

It was a few stops later before the three of them returned home, Peter hanging in Tony's arms as he yawns and snuggled into the Omega's chest murmuring sleepily about wanting to stay up, which made the Omega roll his eyes but smile happily at that, when he changed his baby's clothes and made sure he was sleeping, he went to search for Steve, finding the Alpha in his room, getting ready to bed. "Tony?" Steve's gentle tone as he questioned the Omega made the man swallow but he steels himself and gazes at the Alpha in the eyes trying to stop his eyes from wandering to the Alpha's chest, considering that the Alpha was in the middle of changing shirts.

"My answer is yes…" Tony finally gathered the courage to say which made the Alpha tilt his head a little showing the Omega that he was a little confused at that. "You asked me if I wanted to consider this a date… and my answer is yes… so, Steve Rogers, will you go out with me on a date?" Tony asked nervously as he gazed at the Alpha waiting for his reaction… the gentle smile he was at the end of made Tony's heart flutter happily in his chest when he got the Alpha's answer…

_Yes_…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Sorry for the late update and short chapter but I'm sick these days… damn allergies!
> 
> So my updating schedule is pretty messed up, maybe, probably, I don't know but it's a possibility I wouldn't update any chapter of my marvel stories this week… though I will answer your comments if this helps.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, feelings, a little bit of fluff, crying! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

Dating Steve was like a dream come true, making Tony feel like he was from one of the fairy tale characters that his baby loves so much, every time he looked at the Alpha he flushes bright red and tried to brave on and look at the Alpha with a straight face without becoming a stuttering mess like he was some high scholar with a crush, but all in all, Steve was kind, and gentle, and amazing, and all-around Tony just wanted to give a dreamy sigh when he is with him, if Tony was asked then he will say that Steve Rogers was the image of perfection, even when there is nothing perfect.

Most of the time Tony would literally melt in his place when he sees the Alpha dot on his baby, and Peter will beam like the sun, always following the Alpha if he wasn't with Tony trying to learn something new, and the Alpha was all a sport about it and never complained even encouraging the pup to come to him all the time.

In the end, they did go on a date, just the two of them, the Alpha took him on a traditional date, to the movies and then dinner, enjoying their time as they sat close to each other in the back of the theater, making fun of the movie and laughing together, and Tony really wanted to kiss the Alpha silly, but it seems that the Alpha didn't want their first kiss to be in the back of the dark theater, which as much as it made Tony pout, he was grateful for that, because he really wanted his first kiss with Steve to be special.

God, how much Tony wanted to sigh like an Omega in love, not like he wasn't, oh he was, he defiantly was. At first Tony expected to fall in love with Steve to be all firework and fire like he normally heard from the Omegas back when he was at MIT, he even fantasied a few times about being in love when he was a teen…

But loving Steve wasn't like they told him, loving him was like feeling warmth surrounding him, like a warm blanket around him with a cup of a hot chocolate as he gazed at the snow outside with a smile, loving Steve was like returning home, after being away for a very, very long time…

And Tony thinks that he liked that kind of love, no, he knows that he liked it, the warmth that seeped into his bones calming his fried nerves down and making him feel home, making him feel special. Because if there was something that Tony learned, the fire will always fad away after a while, leaving the painful remains in its place, making the edges sharper, and the pain more real, not like the warmth that will remind with you every time you breathe, every time you return home and be greeted with a rush of warmth that will protect you from the freezing coldness of the harsh world outside.

Tony sighed to himself as he moved a little, waking up with a smile on his face as he saw his baby snorting happily beside him, making Tony give a content smile and nuzzle the little pup, making him hum and snuggle into Tony's chest. The Omega smiled widened as he looked over the edge of the bed to see Steve sleeping silently with Goose, the Alpha never demanded anything from him the past three months since they start dating, always patient with him, always understanding, and the Omega really appreciates the Alpha for that, for giving him the freedom to make his choices… it's been three months and the most advance thing Tony got was a kiss on the cheek and a loose hug, which made Tony pout as much as it made him swoon how the Alpha was _courting_ him and not like the usually courting of these days that ended up with a quick fuck and heartbreak on the Omega's side with nothing but a pup for a reminder of broken dreams, no the Alpha was really interested in him… like really, really… for a lifetime really.

The Omega bites his lips to stop his wide smile from widening even more, but that was already a lost cause as the Omega was already grinning like a loon. It ended with Tony going to the bathroom to regroup, taking a nice long cold shower to calm his flush down a few pages before going outside and embarrassing himself in from of the Alpha. By the time he was finished with his shower, Steve and Peter were already finished with their morning routine, the Alpha taking it as his mission to wash his baby's face and brush his teeth and hair… caring for his baby like he was the Alpha's own always made Tony curl in pleasure and relief, the Alpha was already taking the first step to being Peter's _real_ father and not just the one with the title who was humoring them until Tony got on his feet.

"Mama! Papa promised that I will train with you today!" Peter squealed happily as he ran toward the Omega hugging his legs tightly which made a gentle smile taking over Tony's face as he kneeled down and held the baby, giving a happy sigh at the content scent he picked up, pride filling his chest until it felt like it was about to burst open when his baby spoke with a perfect pronunciation like was an adult, Tony thinks that he needed to thank his mother, after all, the woman took it on herself to teach Peter whatever his babe had in mind.

"Did he?" Tony asked as he leaned back to check his baby, who was nodding his head fast, it was then that Tony noticed that his baby was wearing the karate uniform that Angie brought for him on his birthday not a long time ago which made the Omega puff his chest at how adorable his baby was wearing that outfit. "You look amazing, baby! Going to take Captain America down for Mama?" Tony asked just to be a little shit while cooing at his baby, making the four years old boy giggle at that and nod his head, which made Tony throw a smug look at the Alpha who was petting Goose with a smile.

It seems that the news of Steve having a match with Petey-pie made everyone crazy, as every one of their family, even Goose showed up to see the match that was going to take a place, even Angie who usually sleeps until noon was awake in her nightgown sending Steve harsh glares threatening him with death if he hurt her baby, which made everyone blink at that and look at the woman who was narrowing her eyes at Steve who was ignoring her, but needless to say, everyone was taking Peter's side cheering for the pup who was going to go against Captain America, while sending glares to the Alpha ordering him silently to lose, even if it meant going at it dramatically like fainting when Peter put a finger on him.

So there was his baby toddling on the boxing ring, looking at Steve like a warrior ready for a battle which made Tony hold his squeals at how adorable his baby was, something that his mother and Angie don't feel ashamed at all to let their squeals out as they looked at the pup wishing for a camera to capture that adorable sight when the bell ringed signaling the round to start, Tony bite his lips and held his hands together praying, and he saw his baby rushing toward the Captain, only to get picked up from underneath his armpits, making everyone's eyes widen in disbelieve at that, and Tony was ready to march for the Captain and fight him for what he did, because how dare he!

Suddenly the Captain laid his baby on the ground and flipped over which made him fall on his back which made Peter blink and turns around to look at the Captain. "Go easy on me, big fella, I am old." Steve said with a smile as he gazed at Peter while tilting his head, making the boy's eyes widen like saucers, and for his jaw to drop, Tony even saw sparkles in there, his baby was already believing that he was the one who flipped Captain America.

"That's my grandson!" Howard crooned in pride in the background followed by everyone, which made the pup's eyes widen even more and for a grin to take over his face as he looked at his mother like he couldn't believe his eyes, though Tony was having a hard time holding in his laughter, especially when Steve turns around on the floor to lay on his stomach and lay his cheek on his fist and look at the pup who was squealing in delight as he got all the attention from everyone, making Tony grin his thanks, causing Steve to give him a cheeky wink…

_He is finally happy…_

* * *

Tony always hated the days he had to go to his therapy, they weren't many now as they were before, reduced to two times a week instead of three, but still, it was draining, it left Tony hollowed, and it made him cry every night when he was sure that Peter nor Steve will hear him, because he was always so, so tired, when he was forced to remember every detail that Dr. Ross made him remember, it was like a rotten wound that wasn't given the chance to heal (Never given and never would) always getting picked on over and over until there was nothing but a bleeding mess.

It was always the same; the same with the encouraging posters on the white walls that were painted light greys and blues in the hope of calming the patient. The same lounge that Tony lay on and gazing up at the ceiling while frowning at the cat poster up there wondering how in the seventh hell was the woman able to hang that cliché poster hoping to one day rip it off, how can someone handle seeing that poor kitten without wanting to go up and help it? How does the 'Hang in there, baby' post even give motivation, when all Tony wants, was tearing the poster of that the kitten who was looking as depressed as him, just how?!

Dr. Ross was usually sitting on her normal seat humming a little to herself as she once again asked him that famous question that Tony wanted to scream every time he heard the doctor repeat at the start of every session. "How are you today?" She will ask after he got comfortable in his own chair, which made all the comfort that Tony manages to get disappear just like that.

By the time Tony finished his tale of woos, then it will start after that, him not moving from his chair, wanting to never acknowledge the next question in any way but knowing that he has to answer the woman. His face then will be turned toward the far wall, waiting for that question to be asked which meant that more unpleasant ones will follow soon.

"Is it a quiet day?" When the woman asks with a touch of indulgence Tony has to close his eyes tightly at that, knowing already that the woman was going to wound him today. She always pauses briefly as if waiting for a response, and then she adds. "Can we talk…?" And the subjects usually varied but by the end of the day it will make Tony's eyes became glassy and he will always hate himself for how weak he was, crying at the mention of his nightmares, going out of the room to seek his pup and holding him tightly so the nightmares he felt will go away.

A few seconds will tick by on the digital display, Tony usually will gaze at that clock hoping that time will run faster and that his time with the doctor will end so that he may leave and never think about this session like he did the others, but he already knows that he was lying to himself, that he will think about this hour over and over again dissecting every small detail when he was back in the safety of his lab, or in the boxing ring when he will scream at the Alpha to attack harder, only for the Alpha to frown and then hold him, never caring about Tony breaking down and crying on his chest after.

"How do you do it?" Tony asked that night as he looked at his room's ceiling, his baby was snuggling in his arms snorting contently as he suckled on his thumb, Tony didn't really know if the Alpha was asleep, but he really did want the Alpha to tell him what to do, how he could do it? Talk with his therapist, and then ignoring how it felt draining after he returns home, how can he just… not care about it?

Steve always seemed to understand him without him having to explain himself more than Tony was comfortable with sharing and the Omega is grateful for that, grateful that the Alpha understood… the Alpha didn't answer straight away, which made Tony close his eyes tightly, thinking that the Alpha was already asleep, but there was a tired sigh coming from down below which made Tony open his eyes and turn his head to the side.

"Sometimes… it is easier to just ignore everything, acting like nothing happened, like everything was going to be alright in the end… even if it meant lying to yourself for a few hours to achieve a little peace…" Steve whispered making Tony's eyes return to the ceiling as he took a deep breath trying to calm the storm inside of him. "Other times, going to the gym and hitting the punching bags or sparing with Natasha helped, but not always because when I lay in my bed at night I will never be able to sleep, even if I was tired as hell." Steve finished his words which made Tony nod his head in the darkness.

"Then what to do?" Tony finally dared to ask after a while of silence as he held his son tightly taking the strength from the pup that way lying in his arms in deep slumber dreaming about whatever children his age are dreaming, the scent of a content and a happy pup which put Tony at ease.

"There is nothing that you can do other than braving on and moving forward, it's the only way to get better, facing your fear, and taking the step forward to recover… sometimes… I wish I had a suit of armor... maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much…" Steve told him in a whisper as if he was telling Tony a guarded secret that no one was told about before him, and it made the Omega blink at that, mind going into overdrive at Steve's words…

_A suit of armor… huh?_

* * *

Like all good things in life, Tony should have known that everything good was going to blow up in his face, it always does that, life with him never just stopped and let him rest for a few short years, let him regroup with himself, let him truly heal. No, life just took one look at Tony before it shook its head and decided that there wasn't enough tragedy in his life, and God, it made Tony so furious, so angry, because why now of all times, why now when he was finally making process and getting better, just why?

It started as a normal morning, a good one too… Steve was the gentleman he always was, taking care of Tony and Peter making sure that the two of them got their breakfast and enjoy their time, he even took them out to the park, mainly for Peter so that the little boy will play with kids his age, while Tony and Steve sat in the back on one of the benches next to each other, talking and laughing, with Tony telling Steve about his plan of installing his Ai in the house as a security system.

Steve took them out for ice cream; the last time they will enjoy that amazing treat considering that fall was coming soon followed by winter. After that the three of them returned home, to spend the rest of their day enjoying their time, Steve though ended up leaving midway of them watching a Disney movie that Peter spent three days whining about seeing.

But Tony knew that Steve was busy the Alpha after all was the vice-commander of Shield and he had a lot of work lining on him, but the Alpha always, almost all the time, found the time for Tony and Peter even if he was busy, something that the Omega was always grateful for.

It was when it turned midnight and the Alpha didn't show that Tony start worrying, after all, by this time all four of them, Steve, Tony, Peter, and Goose, would have been already in deep sleep in their places, enjoying a full night of uninterrupted sleep, but the Alpha didn't show, even when the clock ticked away until it was midnight, and Tony was worried, he was so worried about why the Alpha wasn't here, and why he didn't even call him to inform him that he will stay away for a little longer.

Tony pressed his lips into a thin line and stood up from his bed that he was sitting on reading a book, causing Goose who was laying on the floor near Steve's folded matters that Tony prepared, to raise her head to look at Tony with swished tail, making the Omega give a small smile at that. "Can you take care of the little munchkin for me?" Tony asked/whispered as he petted the cat, which made the said cat meow and lick his hand before standing up and stretching, going over to the bed, jumping up and curling around the small pup when she found him, making Tony feel happy and lighter at that like his heart was about to burst open with happiness.

Tony after leaving his room, he walked around the house searching for Steve, not calling the man's name, not wanting to wake up his family and annoy them when it was the middle of the night, he searched in his lab, his father's lab, the kitchens in fear of the soldier being hungry and that was the reason why he wasn't back, he searched the soldier's old room, and aunt Peggy's office, frowning when he didn't find the soldier anywhere, which caused the Omega to huff to himself, having only one destination left and that was his father's office.

Though when the Omega reached the office he had to jump when he heard the sound of a crash and angry shouting from the inside, which made the Omega take a frightened breath, as he walked to the office with shaky legs, fearing that someone broke in and hurt his father, just like…

"That fucker!" His father's voice made Tony stop in his place, the sound of Aunt Peggy and Steve coming from the room stopped him in his place, wondering what everyone was doing inside his father's office. "How did he even do that? I thought the court plead him guilty! How did he get out of that death sentence?" His father snarled which made Tony jump a little, he really should just leave, he should turn around and ignore this day ever happened, but Tony was frozen in place, and the Omega didn't even know how to move.

"Stane made a deal with the FBI about giving them information about Hydra in exchange for giving him a life sentence in a high-security prison, and unfortunately for us, it's not with our juristic to interfere with the FBI considering that they made a deal with him after we refused to give him one." Peggy hissed and Tony was frozen in his place, he was sure that he was not even breathing, because did he heard them right? Did they just mention Stane?

A choked sound left Tony and the Omega nearly jumped from his place when the door opened and Steve, yes, his blurry vision spotted Steve, looked at him with shocked wide eyes. "Tony…" Steve whispered which made the room behind him get quiet and for aunt Peggy and his father to rush out of the office to gaze at him with wide eyes, wondering how much did he hear, the gentle hand that was extended to him by Steve snapped Tony back and the Omega sprint toward his lab ignoring his family calling for him, wanting to forget this nightmare and just go toward his safe heaven.

_Tony spent the next three days in the lab…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> The drama and angst are on!!!
> 
> A big F U to Stane who will make an appearance in the next chapter…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, feelings, a little bit of violence, angst, a little bit of fluff, a lot of crying, threats of self-harm, and we got to meet Stane, so everyone prepares! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated. Beta by the amazing 'Angstony (tony)' on Discord! Come join us on 'Put on the suit (18+) Discord!

Three days, that was how long Tony had locked himself in his labs without allowing anyone to come inside, blasting AC/DC music as loud as he could so that no one could come near the labs without getting a headache. Three days with Steve trying to take care of Peter, telling him that _'Mama is busy little hero, but don't worry, he'll come out soon!_' even when no one really knew when the Omega would leave that lab or if there was something wrong. Three days of everyone being sick and tired, wondering how Stane had managed to get out of the Death penalty when he should have been six feet under for months now…

Everyone was set on the edge; not only were they worried about Tony, but Peggy and Howard were trying to make the judges they knew to reconsider their decision of letting Stane out with nothing but a slap on the wrist because Stane deserved nothing short of death. Steve had been tempted to break the lab door down to see how Tony was doing, but the Alpha was never careless enough to destroy the Omega's safe haven, so with that, everyone was forced to wait for Tony to show up after locking everyone out.

"Why don't you draw Mama, Peter? When he returns from work, you can show him what an amazing job you did!" Steve tried to say while pasting a happy smile on his face, feeling anything but happy at the moment. Still, he was trying to distract the small pup that has been sitting near the window for days now, waiting for Tony to show up, rotating from waiting near Tony's lab and going to sit in the living room to gaze outside at the gardens.

The pup blinked his big eyes, turning to Steve while opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something but the words refused to leave him. Steve waited for the pup to say what was on his mind, and it worked when not five minutes later, the small pup gathered himself to speak. "C-can I have the Shield?" The small boy asked, which made Steve smile. He kissed his forehead, nodding his approval to the boy, knowing that his Shield was another security blanket the small boy only request when he felt as helpless as he felt being locked in that basement.

"Of course, sweetie, why don't you start drawing while I bring the Shield?" Steve questioned gently as he steered the boy toward the coffee table that had sketch pads and coloring pencils, leaving the boy as he went to his room to get the Shield. He wondered what he was going to do if the situation continued to head south, wondering if he should try knocking on the lab's door once again and check on Tony, maybe plead with him to come out for Peter's sake.

It was only a few seconds of walking before the Alpha finally spotted Tony, and his heart pounded with happiness as he rushed toward the Omega, hoping to explain to him and tell him that he was sorry for what he had been forced to hear, that they would find a way to solve the problem, and that Stane wouldn't leave unscathed. Before the Alpha opened his mouth though, the Omega whirled around until he was facing him with wild eyes, making the blond take a step back; fear rose inside of him at the look he was getting, the hair on his body tensed when the Omega's eyes connected with his and he saw the dark glee in them.

"Use your voice…" The Omega breathed out, which made Steve tense and back away, the shock nearly freezing his body at the request he heard. Tony frowned at the Alpha's action and took a step towards him. "Use your voice!" The Omega snarled, which made the Alpha shake his head at that, horror taking hold of his heart, wondering why the Omega would ever request of him to use his Alpha's growl. Didn't Tony know that no sane and respectable Alpha would use their growl in front of an Omega? That the only time to use it was when they were in grave danger? "Fine! You won't use it, then I'll make you!" The Omega snarled as he rushed away, leaving Steve frozen in his place before he regained control of himself and rushed after Tony.

"Tony, please stop! Tony, calm down!" Steve pled with the Omega, fear taking hold of him when they reached the kitchen, and that made the Alpha fasten his footsteps despite not wanting to run and scare the Omega into an even worse place than he already was. Reaching the kitchen, Steve held his breath when he saw Tony with a sharp knife in his hand, looking at the Alpha with wild eyes, daring him to disobey. "T-Tony… please put the knife down…" Steve said slowly as he put his Shield on the ground in hope of not scaring the Omega and thrusting him over the edge more than he already was.

"Use your voice!" Snarled the Omega as he held the knife like a weapon, the sound of footsteps behind them making both Tony and Steve tense, but the Alpha tried to calm himself and emit as much calmness as he could. "Use your voice, goddammit, or I will use the knife!" Desperation was seeping in Tony's voice, making the Alpha open his mouth and close it, heart pounding in his chest in fear, not knowing what to do or say. "Fine… Have it your way…" The Omega hissed before he raised the knife, planning to hurt himself, and that was what broke the Alpha from his shock, knowing that if he rushed to take the knife from Tony, not only would he hurt the Omega, there was a possibility of the Omega getting hurt with the knife more than he was planning.

"**_Stop!_**" Steve's voice cracked as he was forced to use his growl. His heart felt like it was breaking into a million tiny pieces, feeling the betrayal taking ahold of him at the thought of Tony forcing him to do something like this, why wasn't Tony's therapist informed of this? That Tony… Did the Omega have an addiction to being exposed to Alpha's growl because of Stane?

It was only a few seconds before the Omega blinked his eyes, his brown eyes turning from wild and scared to relieved as he raised his head to gaze at Steve, the barely-there smile that was on his face vanishing at the look of betrayal that Steve was giving him. "S-Steve… I… I can explain…" The Omega said as he let go of the knife, the sound of metal hitting the ground making a loud noise, but it wasn't loud enough to cover the shaky sob that made both Steve and Tony turn sharply to gaze in horror at Peter, who was shaking in his place as he gazed at them, fear and pain shining in his eyes.

"P-Peter…" Steve breathed in disbelief, taking a step toward the boy only for the said boy to flinch and back away from him. At that, tears that Steve had tried desperately to hold in since this madness started slid down his face, though Steve only allowed a few tears before he reigned them back in, ignoring the shaky breath that Tony let out.

"Steve… I…" The Alpha didn't let the Omega continue as he rushed out of the kitchen, his heart feeling like something had ripped it out and stepped on it before throwing it back to him. The feeling intensified when he saw the small pup flinch away from the Alpha, tears running down his flushed face as he ran to hide behind Tony… and Steve… he really needed to get out of here, he needed to get his breath back… he needed… he needed Bucky…

_With that, the Alpha runs to his best friend's grave…_

* * *

Tony shook in his place, the horror of what he nearly did finally starting to seep into him, making Tony nearly lose his footing. The horrifying scene of Steve crying was still fresh on his mind, playing at the same time as Peter's scene when the small boy found them; tears clouded Tony's eyes as he tried to catch his breath, only now realizing the gravity of what he did.

Peter was still hiding behind him, making the Omega turn shakily to the boy and his heart… it shattered at the fat tears that were rolling down his baby's face. The Omega swallowed harshly before kneeling down, pulling the small pup in his arms as he soothed him by rocking him back and forth, which only made the small boy choke on his breath and thrust his face into Tony's neck. "Why… why are you crying baby?" Tony's voice cracked as he asked that question because for once, he already knew the answer.

Peter let out a sob as he clutched the Omega's shirt tightly; taking in big breaths as he tried to calm himself down, but Tony could feel that it wasn't working. "B-bad man… Papa, bad man… used his scary voice…" Peter let out a whimper as he said those words, and the tears that clouded Tony's eyes start falling as the Omega tried to desperately shake his head.

"N-no, no, baby, no, you don't understand…" Tony's voice nearly vanished as he tried to explain more to his baby, cursing himself for causing so much distress to his son and the man who did nothing but care for them from the start. "Look at me, baby…" Tony breathed out which made the small boy shake his head before the Omega let out a tired breath and he pulled his baby away so that he was able to gaze at his eyes, and his heart broke when he saw that tears were clouding the boy's eyes once more. Tony opened his mouth and then shut it, not knowing what to say, trying to gather himself as much as he can. "Mama is sick, baby…" Tony finally ended up saying, his words making more tears cloud Peter's chocolate dark eyes. "S-sometimes… Mama gets lost in his head, and can't find the way out… and… and Papa did what he did so that he would protect me from hurting myself, even if… Even if it meant that he would get hurt instead…" The Omega explained to the boy, hoping that he would understand, that he would know that the Alpha was the one who got hurt today and not Tony.

"S-so he is not a bad man?" The pup asked shakily, his words small and unsure like he wanted to desperately believe in the Omega's words, but what he saw was still playing in his mind, stopping him from hoping, and it broke Tony's heart. A year of bonding between his son and Alpha was just flushed down the drain not a few seconds ago because of him and his rash decision… Just so that he would be able to test…

"No, baby, no, your Papa is a good man… He is Captain America… who are you going to trust if you can't trust Captain America?" Tony whispered to the shaky boy, hating himself for causing the confusion and pain that shone in his baby's eyes. He hated himself for thinking that things could go back to normal after what he did, he hated the rift he caused between his baby, Alpha, and himself… But the thing that he hated the most was Stane and how big the man's hold on him was even when they were miles and miles apart. Tony could just have as destroyed the only good thing that was in his life ever since he was free from Stane's hold…

_He hoped that Steve would understand when Tony explained…_

* * *

As Tony predicted, that day caused more than a rift between him and the Alpha, but it also caused distrust between his pup and Steve. The small boy still didn't believe that Steve was a good man and that Tony was the one who hurt him, and because of that, Tony was forced to watch in misery as Steve avoided him and Peter. He was forced to watch as his boy closed in on himself, just like how he had been before when the two of them were saved from Stane's hands. He was forced to watch his family as they walked around eggshells around him and his pup… And it was breaking Tony. If he thought that being a victim of Stane hurt, this hurt even more and it was breaking Tony more than Stane could ever hope to.

Steve no longer slept with them in Tony's room, he no longer ate meals with them. He no longer took Tony and Peter out or sparred with Tony, teaching him how to fight. The longest the Omega saw him was five minutes, and that was when the man was heading to SHIELD. It was draining, it made Tony hate himself, made him want to explain everything and anything to the Alpha, but the thing was, the man was never home. He was never there anymore, spending all of his time at SHIELD, and when the Omega tried to ask his father or Aunt Peggy about him, the two of them always changed the subject.

It took the Omega a month before he finally broke, a month before he said enough was enough and drove all the way to SHIELD HQ, not telling anyone where he was going, just taking his car and his Nano-mask before he was out of the door, stomach twisted in knots all the way to SHIELD, wondering what the Alpha would do when he saw him, hoping that the man would let him explain.

The way to SHIELD was filled with half thought sentences and ways of apologizing to the man, wondering what he would do when he saw the man, wondering if his voice would vanish or if he would start crying nonsense and begging the Alpha to forgive him, hoping that the three of them could move on from what happened and return to how they all were, a big happy family, even if they were struggling to regain their footing.

When he finally reached the HQ, the Omega took a shuddering breath as he gathered himself as much as he could, taking off his Nano-mask and leaving it in the car. He knew that no one would let him in unless they saw his real face. He tried to shove away the discomfort of leaving the car with his real face, hating the fear he was feeling at the thought of a reporter waiting for him around the corner, but the Omega soldiered on, getting out of the car and walking towards the door with a raised head. He tried to stop himself from trembling, wanting to find Steve and hold him, as the past month had been like torture to the Omega, mentally and physically.

When he entered SHIELD, he shuddered as he saw everyone stopping what they were doing, staring at the Omega as a tense silence filled the air. The Omega swallowed and walked inside, wondering what was going on, wondering if everyone knew about his fight with Steve; the Omega continued to walk toward the place he remembered Peggy's office was at, hoping to find Steve there.

"Hey! What are you doing here, Tony?" The voice behind the Omega made him turn around and relax a little when he saw that it was Carol, which meant that the Omega has a high chance in finding Steve, now that the Beta was here. The woman skipped to him with a big smile on her face, but Tony was able to detect the nervousness hiding behind her cheerful mask, which made whatever hope he was feeling inside him dash.

"Looking for Steve…" Tony whispered, already feeling uncomfortable at the million eyes that were gazing at him like he was an animal in a zoo. He swallowed his whimpers, his need to find Steve increased drastically. He needed to find the Alpha, and he needed to do it now, and even if the Alpha was still angry or mad at him, the Omega would take it, it was better than being put on the spot like this.

"Oh… well, you can't right now, he is like, in the middle of an important meeting, a really, important meeting, like super important!" The Beta rambled on nervously, and that made the Omega bite the inside of his cheek as he took a step back away from the woman, powerwalking toward Peggy's office, ignoring the squeak from the Beta as she tried to stop him. The Omega wouldn't be stopped, his heart pounded inside his chest as he all but ran to the office, knowing that he has only a few seconds from the woman finding him and dragging him away.

Reaching Peggy's office, the Omega breathed in relief, ignoring Carol's calls when she finally found him, growling when the woman pulled him away from the door, however, the door opened, making the Beta and the Omega freeze in their place. Tony's body began to shake, frozen in place, eyes going impossibly wide when he saw Stane. The Alpha was cuffed, with two huge Alphas on either side as they seemed to drag him, but the Omega still shook, his breath hitching when the man turned his eyes to Tony, and the Omega saw the smirk on his face. "Long time no see, eh, boy?" The man stopped in his place, ignoring how the Alphas dragged him away from Tony, but he was unmoving, gazing at the Omega with mockery in his eyes.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" Tony didn't know who spoke those words, maybe it was Steve, the Omega didn't know, because, for one, he was shaking like a leaf. He wanted to run to Steve and hide behind him while begging silently to the Alpha to protect him from Stane, but Stane's eyes refused to turn away from him, mocking him like he was taking pleasure in the way Tony was acting around him, which made the Omega tense.

"Stane…" Tony spat, trying to appear nonplussed as he gave the man a sharp smile, trying to act like he wasn't shaking in his place a few seconds ago, like he wasn't scared of seeing the man who destroyed his life with his family, the one who turned his pup's life to hell, making him fear the only Alpha who loved him and Tony unconditionally. He was the reason for the Omega's crisis for the past month… Suddenly, anger and hate replaced the fear the Omega was feeling just moments ago, making the Omega stand taller and glare at the Alpha with all he had, daring Stane to do something… That caused the man to lose the smirk, a frown taking over his face, which Tony took as a victory, and that small victory gained the Omega the confidence he needed. Tony raised his head, the picture of arrogance as he walked toward Steve like Stane didn't mean anything, like he was equal the dirt on the bottom of Tony's shoes, and what he did to him wasn't a concern to the Omega. "There you are!" Tony exclaimed happily as he held Steve tightly, making the frozen man blink at that and gaze at Tony with wide questioning eyes, wondering why the Omega was here.

"Tony!" Howard's voice was tight as he spoke his name, wanting to run to the Omega and hide him from Stane's leering eyes, but he was stopped by Peggy who shook her head and sent the older Alpha a pointed look. It was a clear order for him to stand down, that this was not his battle and that Tony was the one who needed to face this.

"I see you replaced me, huh?" Stane spoke those words through gritted teeth, grinding the said teeth when he saw the Omega give him a bored look like the person who spoke just now was unimportant in his books. That more than ever made the older Alpha bristle, ignoring the men's tugging as he glared at the Omega.

"Don't make me laugh, Stane, what's there to replace if there was nothing from the start?" Tony snorted, leaning on Steve's chest with a sharp smile, taking the strength from the Alpha behind him as he grew grounded by his scent and touch. The Omega was grateful for Steve, so grateful that the Alpha didn't hesitate to give him the comfort he wanted, even after falling out not a month ago.

"Who do you think you are, boy, to speak to me like that?!" Stane snarled as he threw himself at Tony, being stopped by the two Alphas that were holding him, and the Omega drew more courage from the arm that Steve put around his waist as his Alpha pulled him to his chest, making the shivers of fear that were wracking Tony stop because he now knew that Steve was there to protect him, that Steve wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

"Genius, Billionaire, Mother, Philanthropist, _and_ Captain America's fucking mate, did you get that or should I repeat it a second time?" Tony mocked the man; his sharp smile was more of baring his teeth then it was a smile, and he took a dark pleasure in how Stane was unbalanced by his answer, his face turning red from anger after opening and closing his mouth and no words left the man.

"_Kneel!"_ The Alpha snarled, which made everyone froze in disbelief, eyes going wide when they realized that the man used his voice, and when they did, Howard let out a raging shout; he was ready to pummel Stane to the ground, however, he was stopped by Tony who had a blank face. Howard shook, wondering what would happen to his son now that Stane had used his voice on him, but he was stopped for the second time from attacking the Alpha by Peggy, who nodded towards Tony, which made Howard turn to study the Omega, his eyes widening a little when Tony resisted the command.

"So you wanted me to kneel, huh?" The Omega asked with a bored voice, his sharp smile turned into a scowl as he walked toward Stane, smirking when he saw the man's eyes widen when Tony didn't follow his command. "Bet you didn't expect that, did you? But guess what, bitch? You can't control me anymore, you know why? Because I'm made of iron, I don't bend to your will or any other Alpha for that matter, I am Iron Man!" Tony's words were followed by a hard kick to Stane's nuts, making the man let out a choked sound of pain as he fell down to the floor, this time, the two Alphas by his side let go of him with a snort, watching as the man clutched himself as he let out pained huffs of breath. "A nice change of scenery, huh?" The Omega snorted and turned around, flipping Stane the bird as he did, walking to Steve whose jaw fell a little, though the grin on the man's face was wide as he gazed at Tony with pride, making the Omega try and stop himself from puffing his chest…

_It really felt good, putting Stane in his place…_

* * *

"How did you do that Tony?" Peggy breathed out, eyes wide and sparkling with so much pride and happiness, causing Tony to shift in his place, his face becoming red from embarrassment. Every person in the room gazed at him with pride, and big grins painting their faces, making Tony wonder what he did to deserve this, but happiness took hold of him, the elation of kicking Stane and putting him where he belonged was still thrumming in Tony, making it impossible for the Omega to sit still.

Peggy's words made the Omega pause, before putting his finger in his ear, pulling out a small white patch with a tiny device impeded in it which made everyone lean down to see the device better. "I made this, it mainly works to intercept certain voice waves, one of them being Alphas' growls and voice… I… I am really sorry Steve, for… for putting you in that tough situation, forcing you to use your voice, but I… I was scared, I wanted the device to work so much, that I ignored the consequences of how it affects us, I'm sorry…" Tony explained, his heart pounding inside of his chest waiting for what action Steve was going to take.

"Y-you made this?" Steve asked as he took the small white patch from Tony, gazing at the small device with wide eyes, not believing what he was hearing, but the words Tony spoke made relief wash over him, tense muscles finally relaxing after a month, drawing in a shuddering breath when he finally knew he didn't hurt Tony. "That… that's amazing Tony! I… I just hope that next time you will trust me enough to tell me the truth, instead of just acting like how you did…" Steve smiled as he said those words, knowing that it wasn't Tony's fault. The Omega acted out of fear, a justified one too, so it was unfair of Steve to blame him when he knows that the Omega was going through a rough time. The Alpha was worried about what would happen when they reached home, wondering if the Omega was going to crash down after facing Stane.

Tony gave a wobbling smile, rushing to Steve to hold the Alpha, taking comfort from him; it has been a month since the Omega saw the man, a month since he nearly destroyed everything because he refused to talk and explain to Steve, forcing the Alpha into something that hurt them, but when the Alpha held him tightly and kissed his forehead, the Omega let out a relieved sigh, the hope of fixing what happened increased that now Steve knew what really took a place that day.

"Tony… that's amazing…" Howard and Peggy breathed out as they took the device from Steve, gazing at it with wide eyes as a million other possibilities crossed their minds, already wondering how Omegas' rights would take off with vigor if they started producing this device, the thought of Omegas finally being able to stand up to their fellow Alphas without fear of them using their voice made them hope.

"Do you know what this is Tony?" Peggy asked with happiness shining in her eyes, making the Omega tilt his head in Steve's embrace to look at his aunt and father better, wondering what his aunt was thinking. "This is the Omega's ticket for finally being free of fear! For standing up like equals without fearing that they will be taken advantage of! Tony, you granted them their freedom!" Peggy laughed, happiness radiating from her in waves, mirrored by everyone in the room, and that made Tony's eyes widen at the realization, his heart fluttered in his chest at the meaning of those words…

_Tony was free!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> An update, we finally saw Stane got what he deserves!
> 
> As all of you know, I published four more stories last month, check them out and tell me what you think!
> 
> The first story 'The Lake House' it's Thrill/Mystery story, with pregnant Tony in the mix, if you like the cabin in the woods kind of stories, then this is the one for you!
> 
> The second one 'Stardust' and yes, it's inspired by the movie stardust, with a star Steve! A lot of hurt/comfort before our boys finally get a grip on themselves.
> 
> The third one 'He Is An Addams!' with Steve being an Addams and the Winter Soldier in this fic, trying to court Tony, being desperately in love with our feisty brunette, while getting the cold shoulder from the said man, there is a side Steve Rogers/Everyone, but man is Steve only has his eyes on Tony?
> 
> The fourth story 'The Sound Of Breaking Glass' an Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic story, with pregnant Omega Steve, it's a Thrill/Mystery story, with a dash of psychological horror, as two possessive Alphas fighting over out poor blond.
> 
> Go check them out and tell me what you think ^-^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of sadness, feelings, a little bit of violence, a lot of fluff, smut! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

It took months for things to go back to how they were before the incident, but they were finally there. Months for Peter to stop flinching every time he looked at Steve until he eventually starts trusting him once again; now he won't leave Steve out of his sight, finally concluding that Steve was not an evil person in any manner that he was just trying to help. Months before Steve opened up to Tony once more, slowly, so slowly coming back to how the two of them were before they went down, Steve teaching Tony how effective communication is for them to evade a misunderstanding like that again. Months before Steve starts sleeping inside Tony's room once more with Goose, causing both Peter and Tony to sigh in delight because then it meant that the two of them will have a full night of sleep without nightmares. It will take time to go back like how they were before, a lot of time to put all of this behind them and start over again, but Tony remains hopeful.

A lot of things also took place in those months, and one of them the production of the design that Tony created; like his dad and Aunt Peggy predict, the machine did lead to chaos, Omegas' rights had launch once again with intensity the chance of standing equal with Alphas and Betas were too much to pass. Like Steve predict though, there were those who resist the machine; those were traditionalists whose minds lay in stone, thinking Alphas should constantly be supreme to Omegas, that they have the right to determine the Omegas' future, thankfully Steve handled them, on Live TV, informing them to 'Fuck off' an action that made Tony laugh breathless every time he remembered Steve's deadpanned face as he said those cusses on National TV in an irritated voice like he has so much better things to accomplish than remind close-minded individuals that they can't hold someone's freedom and that people has the rights to make their own decisions.

Another thing was Stane, it seems that his stunt in S.H.I.E.L.D. was more than enough for Peggy and Howard to resume his case in the court once again, explaining that Stane was too dangerous to Omegas, that he was irredeemable, and that whatever knowledge he possesses on Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D. can discover it on their own, considering that they have been fighting Hydra for years now and that they were closing on them. So far all was looking good, especially when the authorities were studying into Stane's case and the death penalty again, causing Tony to cross his fingers and yearning with all of his heart that this will be the last time he hears from Stane ever again.

It was hectic months and admittedly Tony was tired all the time, between helping SI create the patches, going to his therapy twice a week, and taking care of his baby, who finally turned five years old not a week ago; every time Tony saw his child he tears up, for Peter was healthy and growing, how long did he wish for his baby to have the childhood he always deserves, and to Tony's delight his prayers were answered against all odds.

"So, what is it, doc? Am I sick?" Tony asked Dr. Banner; in the past few days Tony felt different, he felt restless and nervous, sleeping most of the time and devouring enormous amounts of food, there were separate events too, ones that made Tony feel great discomfort. Fearing that something was wrong with him, Tony rushed to Dr. Banner hoping that the Beta will be able to help and that what Tony was suffering was nothing but a stage that will pass and not something else.

Dr. Banner smiled sympathetically when he discovered the fear on Tony's face; he shook his head, which made Tony let out a relieving sigh. "Nothing is wrong, Tony, it's entirely reasonable for your body to go through so many changes, specifically when you are approaching heat for the first time in two years." Dr. Banner assured; Tony's eyes though they widen comically at the doctor's assurances, his mouth dropped a little, the term 'Heat' echoed over and over in his mind like a mantra that he didn't hold the concept of it still.

"H-heat?" Tony squeaked; hating how his voice was high pitched when he nearly shrieked the word out, he ended blinking his eyes in disbelieve, the notion of going into heat after years of nothing kind of overwhelmed him, for he thought that his body was too damage from malnutrition and abuse that he wouldn't have any more heats, nor have any other child after Peter, but the thought of his heat approaching after years made Tony's head reeling.

"Yes, Tony, heat." Dr. Banner smiled at the delight gleaming in his eyes at the wide eyes Tony was sporting. "It's your body's way of telling you that it's recovering and that you made such development in the past two years; now that you are healthy your body is working to make up for the lost time. The tests you submit telling me that you have two to three weeks to go in heat, you should spend that time carefully, consult with your parents and Steve, prepare for the heat, if you wish to spend it alone or with a partner, I'm expecting you next week for you to inform me about your choice so that we can choose the right actions to proceed." The Beta explained and Tony nodded his head, unconscious that he carried out any movement other than gazing at the doctor in disbelieves. What took place later was nothing but a blur, as Tony doesn't even notice how he took off the doctor's office, he only regains himself when he was inside of his car in the parking lot, staring at the wheel with wide disbelieving eyes…

_He was going into heat…_

* * *

Tony doesn't know what to do, to be fair, he doesn't even know how to deal with a heat, the only time he had an ordinary heat was when he presented, the second he had Peter, so to be told that he was going into heat was a little jarring if he was fair with himself. If Tony wants to be honest to himself, he will admit that it was scary, that if it was up to Tony, he wishes to never have any heat again. But that was scientifically impossible unless he was barren, and having Peter defiantly told him that he was fertile, even if he had a strange way of dealing with heats by having them years and years apart and not every six months like healthy normal Omega.

Tony knows that if he spoke to his Mom and Dad about the heat, they will do anything to insure his health and happiness, and that thought caused warmth inside Tony; what he was truly worried about was Steve's reaction to the announcement. What if he chooses to spend Tony's heat with him? What _if_ Tony wanted Steve to spend his heat with him? Will Steve agree? Will he refuse touching him base on what happened to Tony two years ago? Many possibilities, and no satisfactory answer to them unless he took matters in his own hands, and knowing Steve, the Alpha will want Tony to move first, because if one thing was recognized Steve won't act unless he notices that Tony want him to act, which will probably take years for Tony and Steve to reach there if they didn't do anything.

Today at dinner, to Tony's unfortunate luck or fortunate depending on how you view it, everyone was sitting at the dinner table, eating, laughing, joking around, the only one who wasn't there was Steve, who was off on a S.H.I.E.L.D. mission; when Tony knew about this, you can say that Tony sulked fiercely, not that he will ever admit it if someone asks, but still…

Tony pout as he struggled to locate the correct approach for telling his family that he was going into heat, only to groan in exasperation and set the fork down, years ago he would have blurred what was troubling him without a care in the world, and in this case, Tony was certain he will need to take a page out of his younger self's book. "I am going into heat." Tony ended blurring out which made silence to land on the dining table, all except Peter who was still trying to feed Goose, who was gazing at Tony with a perplexed manner when he blurred out the unavoidable.

Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws, and Tony doesn't know if he should laugh at their experiences or grumble at the lack of any statement, even a sassy one; where is Steve when you need him? Knowing Steve he will probably suggest something like _'Is that why you were blue all day?'_ which they would have broken the uncomfortable silence, hell even his dad would have said something years and years ago and it would have doubtlessly been _'Is that it?'_ but now everyone was staring at him like he had lost his mind, or like he was speaking alien, and that caused him to grimace and stab his food with his fork a few times, taking in the sinister pleasure at the few flinches he got from everyone sitting around the dinner table, the only one who doesn't seem to care about the scene in front of them was Pete, who was telling Goose about him beating Captain America yesterday in basketball, a sport both Steve and Tony start playing a few months back, which ended being a family thing that everyone was welcomed to, even Goose, who always ended up eating the ball.

"T-that's amazing Tony!" His mom was the first to recover, abandoning her chair and hopped (That's the only word that Tony can use to specify what his mother did) to him, drawing him into a strong embrace, cooing and nuzzling him, which turned Tony's face red with embarrassment, how did this even happen? It was only a few moments later that the rest of his family unfroze too, praising him and hugging him tightly, Tony will never admit that he was touched a little at how his family took his side.

"So what are your ideas for the heat?" Peggy finally asked when everyone proceeded to the family room, Tony pursed his lips in thoughts, gazing at Peter who was drawing with no care in the world, deep in thought struggling to determine what he was going to do, Natasha though offered him a smug grin and asked in an innocent tone that was anything but.

"Are you going to spend your heat with Steve?" She suggested, resulting in Tony's face going in flames, and his flush deepened when his son lifted his head at the mention of Steve's name and looked at Tony, asking him with wide eyes if he could come too, it was that point that Tony swore that he will kill Natasha, or tell Angie all about her wild night with Clint and how she left the poor, poor Omega pregnant, hungry, and alone, is it true? No, will it cause Angie to run after Natasha calling for blood? Yes, will Tony enjoy himself after having his revenge? Oh, yes!

"I never asked you how you spent Clint's heat with him, did I?" Tony asked just to be a little shit, grinning madly when Angie shriek and whirl on Natasha who tensed like a bow, ready to dash any minute now that Angie's eyes settled on her, it was only a few seconds of intense staring before Angie charged at Natasha, which caused the redhead squeak (Something that Tony knows Natasha will choose death than admitting) and ran out of the room with Angie hot on her heels.

"Natasha is right Tony, are you planning on spending your heat with Steve or do you want to spend it alone?" Howard questioned, doubtlessly making plan after plan to every response Tony will give, something that Tony always appreciated about his father and how he handles whatever life hurls at him.

"To be fair, I don't know." Tony finally admits with a sigh, a serious look taking over his face. "I mean I don't mind if I spent the heat alone, Dr. Banner informed me I can't take suppressant until my heat is regulated or it will disturb my system, I know that you will take great care of Peter so I'm not all that concern, especially when it's time for the little munchkin to have his own room." Tony smiled when Peter pout and moaned; probably still recalls how the discussion about picking up his own room went. "To be honest though, I was planning on asking Steve to spend my heat with me." Tony informed everyone shyly gaining understanding smiles from his family…

The weeks leading to the heat were insane, that's all Tony was going to say about the case, between Steve being on a mission and not coming back until his heat occurred, establishing Peter into a new room one that will be his, stocking in on the supplies, making his nest and his instincts getting the better of him a few times… Tony was this close to pleading for his heat to come, hell, he was even ready to do a ritual dancing to summon the heat if that was all it takes to get it over with, it didn't stop him from being sour that Steve was still on a mission and was in radio silence until it was over.

Though it did get better when Steve eventually arrived home, a day before the heat was scheduled to hit, which Tony though nearly dance of elation at the thought of Steve finally arriving home, Tony fidgeted as he stopped in front of Steve's old bedroom struggling to pick up the courage to enter and ask Steve the questioned that raged in his mind for days now…

_He can do that…_

* * *

Steve raised his head when the door opened, smiling gently when he saw that it was Tony who opened the door, as he was about to go search for him and Peter, having brought them a few gifts from the places he was to when Peggy sent him on his mission; the frown on Tony's face though made Steve concern, thinking that something had happened when he was away when he was about to question Tony he got the shock of his life when Tony blurred out. "Spent my heat with me!" Steve could only stare as the Omega flushed and red face.

The silence between them continued until Steve crossed the few feet between them to stand before Tony. "Tony, are you sure?" Tony's mouth was on his prevented him from repeating his question. Stunned, Steve could only stand there, before he pulled Tony gently to his chest, letting out a shuddered breath as the scent of pre-heat intensifies, making Steve hold into his growls lest he scared the Omega. Tony pulled away from the kids and mumbled something, before once again rigorously staring at his feet; face flush bright red both from arousal and from embarrassment. The action causing Steve's lips to twitched up as he cupped Tony's face in one hand to tilt it up. "This is unlike you, Tones." He spoke calmly.

Tony laughed uncomfortably. "Well, I've never been in this situation before..." The Omega swallowed as he visibly tried to keep himself together; Steve's heart skipped a beat worrying that Tony and him were rushing things. But the only thing that Tony did was drew his hands out of his pockets and looked Steve straight in the eyes. "I want you to be my Alpha if you will have me." Those words were said with such determined and sureness.

Steve's heart leaped into his throat and he swallowed hard around the lump. "Lock the door please." His voice sounded like a growl to his ears and Steve was kind of embarrassed at the commanding tone but Tony complied, a teasing smile taking over his face. As they stood before one another once more, Steve asked Tony one last time. "Are you sure?" Not wanting Tony to give in to him if he wasn't ready.

"Yes." Tony simply said, narrowing his eyes at Steve as if excusing him of chickening out on him, which made Steve's lips twitch up into smile; it has been two years since Tony was fond, and in that time he had progressed so much with therapy and gaining himself back making everyone around him proud and happy.

"Can I touch you?" Steve asked just to be sure, and he can see the irritate in Tony's eyes at Steve, probably thinking that Steve doesn't want him, or something of that line, which Steve has his work cut for him to convince him otherwise.

"Do you want to?" Tony shot back, sending Steve a harsh studying look, making Steve try hard to stop the grin that wants to break on his face.

"Yes!" Steve almost shouted, just to show Tony that yes, he desperately wants him, and they should probably move before the heat hit fully which then meant that the two of them will be too out of it.

A pleased smile spread across Tony's face. "Then yes." That was the last thing before their lips met again and Steve drew Tony to his chest by his waist. Tony nipped at Steve's bottom lip unsure and then sucked on it until Steve opened his mouth and their tongues slowly and wetly stroked against another; in the back of his mind, Steve wondered if Nat had anything to do with this, knowing her, she probably gave Tony the sex talk in full details.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's back and Steve rubbed his hands up Tony's arms to settle on his shoulders. He fingered the buttons questioningly and Tony gave his permission in a soft tightening of his embrace. After a few moments, they broke apart for air. Not breaking eye contact Steve slowly opened the buttons and pulled the shirt off Tony's shoulders. Tony let him, staring at Steve's face in turn. When the shirt lay carelessly on the floor; Steve followed his example by pulling off his shirt.

Without speaking they both undid their pants and stepped out of them. They took off every article of clothing beside Steve's dog tags until they stood naked before each other. They appraised the other Tony more shyly than Steve. Steve liked what he saw and willingly at that. Tony was of a lean build and sparsely haired, his work in the gym did wonders to him in the past year and a half. Steve dragged his eyes across the body in front of him and Tony visibly shuddered at the attention. His cock lay half hard in a nest of dark curls and Steve just wanted to bite and lick him all over. Tony shuffled around before he took a step towards him and they kissed again.

Slowly they moved the few feet towards Steve's bed and together they sank onto the mattress. Steve dragged his hands across Tony's chest and his nipples and Steve pushed his thigh between Tony to rub against the erection he found there, making the Omega gasp into his mouth. In turn, Tony rubbed his fingers and palms over Steve's arms and chest, stomach, and into his hair, everywhere he could reach.

Though when Steve lay down fully on top of Tony the engineer tensed, holding his breath and closing his eyes; that made Steve pull away. Tony noticed and start pulling at his arms to pull him closer again but Steve did not let himself be budged. He looked at the man under him, at his flushed face and clear arousal but there was something else in his eyes, fear, and just seeing that look there was enough to vanish all aroused thoughts from Steve, but he soldiered when Tony let out a distressed whine when he pulled away. With a smooth motion, Steve reversed their position so Tony lay on top of him, knees on either side of his waist. Tony on the other hand was looking down at him with bewilderment. It was an endearing vision. "This might be better." Steve said softly, voice lilting slightly at the end in question and Tony's eyes darkened and his body relaxed slightly, giving a nod at the unasked question.

Steve drew his hands over Tony's chest and sides, tweaking the Omega's nipple. His right hand found Tony's shaft and grasped it. Stroking up and down and rubbing through the wetness at the tip and collecting it on his hand, swallowing every pleasured sound Tony made with a kiss. Meanwhile, his left hand stroked lower and found the Omega's hole. Tony was slick and Steve carefully inserted a finger, feeling Tony tense against him.

"It's alright. I won't move." Steve murmured comfortingly into Tony's ear after breaking the kiss. The Omega pressed the side of his face against Steve's and let one of his hands join Steve's between his legs. He touched a finger to the place where Steve was resting in him and shuddered. Then he pushed it in alongside Steve's. He wrapped the rest of his fingers around Steve's hand and moved them together; In and out.

"Please..." He begged brokenly making Steve hummed non-committal and dragged his other hand over the tense muscles in Tony's back until he relaxed again. "I'm ready." The Omega moaned and pulled their fingers away. Steve lubed his cock with Tony's slick and then held himself steady with one hand while the Omega sank down.

"Don't move." The engineer gritted out when he had taken all of Steve, dragged his fingernails down Steve's chest. It made Steve hiss in pain but he held still. A few moments later Tony carefully lifted off his hips off Steve's cock and slid down again. He repeated it a few times before saying. "Now…" The word leaving his lips in breathless plea; Steve did as he was told and started a steady rhythm, watching Tony's face for any possible discomfort until the Omega tangled a hand in his hair and drew him roughly up for a quick kiss. "Fuck me already!" They kissed deeply, exploring the other's mouth while their body moved together. Pleasure pooled in their groins.

Steve sat up and pulled Tony's hips onto his lap for a better angle, drawing the most beautiful little sounds from his lover and mate to be. He slammed into Tony's ass, and he felt his balls drawing up but he was determined to make his mate lose it first. He wanted to feel Tony clench tight around him in his orgasm. His thick cock dragged across Tony's prostate and he wrapped a hand around Tony's shaft to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

With a cry Tony came across his belly and Steve's chest and feeling the muscles contract rhythmically around his dick, Steve spilled himself in that hot and wet passage, his teeth locking on Tony's neck where his bonding gland was, which gained him nothing but a cry and a smaller orgasm from the Omega; Steve rocked into Tony to draw it out for both of them until they were both too sensitive.

Steve carefully pulled out and Tony collapsed on his chest, panting heavily like he ran a marathon, a purr leaving his chest before raising his eyes to gaze at Steve's, possessiveness and lust shining in them; Tony dragged a possessive hand over Steve's chest. "Mine, my Alpha," Tony growled and Steve couldn't help but agree.

"Yes, yours…" Steve said before bringing Tony in one more kiss getting pleasant noises from the Omega, growling when he noticed the scent of heat thick in the air, signaling that Tony heat is approaching sooner than they thought, Steve can't wait for it to arrive, and it was the beginning of a new page…

_If only he knew…_

* * *

The roar coming from the room made everyone winces, struggling to ignore the curses and snarls coming from inside the room. _"This is your entire fault! You did this to me!"_ That was Tony's voice shrieking followed by howling of agony, it had been nine months since Tony's heat finished, six months since the discovered that Tony was expecting, something that they thought Tony will hate, but the Omega surprised them, being the most enthusiastic about the news of another baby, followed by Peter and Steve. _"I'm going to kill you!"_ That was accompanied by the noise of something striking the wall and smashing, which caused everyone to shift uneasily and stares at Peter, who was having a big headphone on his head, singing alone whatever song Tony downloaded on the brand new MP3 player, a recent invention that became famous and famous each day.

"Do you think that Tony's success in killing Steve?" Maria pleaded with an anxious expression, peering at Howard who was as pale as a piece of paper, letting out a groan when the older man flinched when another shout broke from inside the room, she actually can't blame Howard, not after ten hours of labor and another hour of hearing Tony screaming bloody murder after his water broke.

"I informed them they should give birth in the hospital, but no! They chose to do a home birth, and now my household will turn into a crime scene." Howard grumbled, unknowingly answering Maria's question, causing the woman delivered a silent pray that Steve will get through this day, she really liked the Alpha, he was a good one for her Tony, besides she doesn't wish for her granddaughter and grandson growing up without a father.

"Nah, the serum will save Steve before he bleeds out, he can do it all day, remember?" Peggy said with a twitchy smile, struggling to cover her terrified expressions behind teasing, something she didn't quiet success in doing perfectly, but no one pointed that to her, for all of them were suffering like this on the inside, specifically with the threats Tony was growling and the noises of thing or things crushing inside the room, they should have realized that something was awry, especially with how cheerful and over the moon Tony was, never becoming angry not even once in all of those nine months… if only they realized that the Omega was stewing it away to unleash the fury of thousands of suns on his birth.

The silence that followed was more deafening than the cries and threats Tony said not a few seconds ago, and everyone wondered deep inside if the Omega did succeed in killing Steve. The crying that came from inside the room made everyone jump from their seats and run toward the door in front of them, because no mistake, that was a baby wailing.

"What did we miss?" That was Pepper, she was accompanied by Rhodey and Happy all of them holding so many presents and flowers; the three of them were late because Pepper and her mate had gone to the airport to give Rhodey a ride to the Stark mansion when they get the news that Tony had gone into labor at 1 a.m.

"The baby arrived." Natasha whispered, finally getting her voice back; everyone was certain that after this experience the redhead will never sleep with Clint without protection, dreading for her life perhaps, which was a sensible decision. When the door opened everyone crowded around the doctor who opened it asking about Tony, all demanding to be the first to go inside and look at the new baby.

The sight that met them forced their smiles to nearly split their faces; Tony was carrying his daughter in his arms, leaning on Steve who was resting on the bed beside him. No one noticed how but Peter had already slipped inside the room and was sitting between his parents staring at the baby with wide eyes. No one pointed at Steve's bandaged hand. All of them rushed toward Tony and Steve to congratulate them.

"So what's her name?" Pepper finally asked after stopping her cooing to the baby, nearly squealed when the baby, yawn cutely and curling up into Tony, Steve and Tony glanced at each other before Tony gives a devilish grin, Steve though only nodding the smile panting his face.

"We agreed on Morgan, I like that name." Tony finally said leaning on Steve after a while, a big smile on his face as he looked at his family laughing and cheering, his mother taking his daughter carefully as everyone went close to look at the new addition to the Stark family, happiness fluttering inside of Tony at the sight, maybe Steve was right in the end…

_He wasn't broken…_

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Finally, we reach the Endgame!
> 
> I sat with myself and considered writing a few more chapters to the story, but was like Nah, that will ruin it, and it did end on a good note here, so I was going to end it when it was like in a good place to end.
> 
> I may write a sequel on a later date though, I know this story has so many potentials; we still have to tackle the Stane issue and a few other things.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments!


	13. Moodboard

This amazing Moodboard was made by the amazing!

##  Stella ⭐ crownofstardustandbone

Many thanks to you dear!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> A dark story that suited the dark mood I have…
> 
> Does everyone hate me for publishing two new stories, and forgetting about my other stories?
> 
> Yes, you all do!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Read and Review
> 
> And tell me what you think...
> 
> Nazaki-Sama


End file.
